


Hero's of Olympus: Persephone's revenge

by elliottgraywrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 67,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottgraywrites/pseuds/elliottgraywrites
Summary: Summer is upon Half-Blood hill, and all your favorite demigods have returned to camp after a long year apart. Follow Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Thalia, Meg, Will, and others as they deal with this summer's bucket of tasks. When one goddess turns on her own will the demigods take her down or turn against their own parents as well? When given the choice of power and influence will they bite?This is basically my version of what happens post-Tower of Nero so don't read unless you've finished the series or are up for spoilers.ON PAUSE!!! Working on other writing, this will continue asap!!The spotify playlist with every song mentioned is:https://open.spotify.com/user/1254007271/playlist/3HHxYgoLNqQASeaebxBxb1?si=qgRRQmo3QWq1a0P1HYoimA
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Greek Mythology





	1. Spring Is Coming

**Part 1:** Persephone

Persephone could feel it, smell it, almost taste it, spring was coming. It had gone by sooner than she'd expected, but she couldn't believe she'd had to come back to the underworld after everything that had happened last summer.

Apollo had been freed, Calypso had been freed, there were even whispers that Dionysus might be returning to his rightful throne once again.

God she hoped so, the form he had taken at the last few summer solstice had been pitiful, to say the least. Maybe it was some form of rebellion against his ever so harsh father, she supposed. She would have never done that to her mother.

Poor Demeter already suffered so greatly through the cold months, although to Persephone's defense, she did as well. She bared her teeth thinking of Zeus sitting on his throne chuckling at her, all of them sitting on their stupid thrones chuckling. She didn't have a throne now, did she? _Poor pitiful Persephone, only good for flowers and honey_! Even that gods-for -saken monster she was married to had a throne in the sky.

But it would all be over soon enough. _Don't you worry Zeus_ , she smiled.

Spring is coming.


	2. Annabeth's Room

**Part 1:** Percy

Percy woke to the smell of fresh water. It was almost like an alarm clock to him. The longer he was out of it the more he craved it, and yet just the night before he'd swum in the industrial-sized swimming pool they had here at New Rome University, so why had the smell startled him so much? He opened his eyes and allowed his other senses to awaken, pushing past his pull towards the sent of freshwater. He focused. The shower was running, he looked around trying to remember how he had ended up here. Annabeth's room shit. He'd snuck out last night, _hadn't he?_ He'd thought back to the night before, he'd failed his third exam in his English class. It was understandable he'd barely passed the class in high school, let alone 3-hour exam's in the hot roman temples. He'd been frustrated, needed to get away, take his mind off. He remembered going to Grover for the joint he'd promised.

"Super mythic stuff" Grover had said, "Juniper came through, said the plant just grew next to her randomly."

And then it was kind of groggy after that, somehow he had left the confines of New Rome, walked the 5 miles to Annabeth's mortal campus, gotten into her dorm room without alerting the security, and fallen asleep in her bed. He didn't even think he'd had a dream, now THAT was odd. He'd have to partake in Juniper's magic plant more often.

He stood up stretching, he saw Annabeth's books, Architecture by the Ages, The Fall of Rome, Understanding World Religions, were scattered across the room. He suppressed a grin hoping the reason for the mess was what he thought it was.

"Percy!" The stark white face of Annabeth Chase appeared at the far end of the room. She was wrapped in a short yellow towel, very short Percy noticed.

"I didn't think you would be up yet," She said quietly as she rifled through her clothes, face turning red as Percy's eyes watched her.

"What?" Percy muttered turning away "Nothing I haven't seen before, at least once anyway." He said the last part at almost a whisper but Annabeth heard him and swiftly changed the subject.

"Are you alright? I told you not to smoke the random stuff Grover gives you, you don't know it's safe, and on a school night? Really?"

A school night. Percy glanced at the calendar it was Friday. His first-class started in less than an hour and he'd already missed breakfast. "Gods Annabeth I can't remember anything after I smoked that joint with Grover. I don't even remember seeing you."

Annabeth froze, she looked frightened. "Not like last time?"

Percy thought back to the time he'd appeared in California with no recollection of how he'd gotten there, or who he was. "No, I remember almost everything" he reassured, "Who are you again"

She slapped him playfully "shut it seaweed brain." She looked reassured. Then a different expression came across her face, almost a grimace. "Oh gods Percy, you don't remember and that means you couldn't consent" She sank on the bed next to him. Her face turning white, "I'm so sorry I should have stopped you but you were just so insistent. Didn't want to talk about your test, about this summer, nothing."

"So then we.. did it last night?" Percy guessed by the guilty look on her face.

"N-N-No, we just you know fooled around is all" She stammered. Her ears were turning red, She turned away from him. He could sense how embarrassed, guilty, and worried she felt.

"Hey," He said putting his arm around her, "I'm sure it was nothing I wouldn't have done if I was completely sober. Don't worry about it. Just tell me what happened when I got here."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Just tell me."

"Well you came in around dinner time, and I was surprised I guess" Annabeth began still looking a bit shakey, "I wasn't supposed to see you until this weekend. I was talking to Piper through Iris, and you just burst in. You were so amped up saying 100 words a minute. Kept saying how everything was going to shit, and you were a failure and how you weren't worthy of me and on and on. So I sat you down to try and calm you. and then you-" She paused and bit her lip.

"And then I what?!" Percy said his heart accelerating, he hoped whatever his unconscious self had done wasn't too embarrassing, things with Annabeth had been tense recently and he didn't want to make more damage.

"Well you took your shirt off and you kinda pulled mine off as well," Annabeth said slowly, "I kept telling you that maybe we should talk, but you didn't seem to want to talk"

Percy could imagine the rest. He stood up and walked over to the end of the bed and sat next to his girlfriend. Gods she was beautiful, even now with her blonde hair dripping with water, and her grey eyes crinkled with concern. He touched her cheek and pulled her towards him. "Let's just forget about last night," He said before touching his lips to hers.

She kissed back gratefully. "Works for me." She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulders. She smelled of her chamomile shampoo. He loved that smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first 30 chapters of this to Wattpad under the same name, still working out the kinks of this platform so you can check it out there if you'd like. Let me know any spelling or grammar fuck ups or any comments and suggestions.


	3. Memories

**Part 1:** Annabeth

Percy and Annabeth sat in silence for a while. Both of them thinking of the many hard conversations they'd had over the last few weeks, and the even harder ones that inevitably had to be had.

It had started a month ago, Percy had gotten frustrated with how little time they were spending with each other. "I never see you anymore wise girl" He had complained one night.

"I'm just really busy" Annabeth had explained, and it was true. Even as a daughter of Athena it was hard balancing the two college classes, homework, and assignments. Their argument about it had ended fairly quickly. She'd promised to make more time for him, and she had. But that wasn't the end of it. It wasn't the last fight.

A few weeks later conflict struck again. Her mortal roommate Celia had been pressing her to come out with them all semester. "Common Annabeth, just once, for my birthday next week!" So she'd agreed. Celia had even said she could invite that "cute" boy of hers. _Although Celia couldn't understand having a high school boyfriend in college._ But Percy had promised Grover he'd go swimming or talking to dryads or something like that. Secretly Annabeth was glad for a break, Percy though she loved him to death could be a bit clingy once in a while. She got why. Percy had been through hell and back (literally) and he wasn't always the best at expressing how he felt with words and not pipe explosions.

But the point was that Annabeth had a night to herself. Annabeth taking on the town. She had called Piper the morning before the party in a panic. See even with wisdom written into her DNA she could not for the life of her know what to wear to a college party. When she called, Piper had pretended to be annoyed at the question, resisting the whole daughter of Aphrodite's are only good for fashion tips but had quickly moved past her resistance when she'd seen the anxiety written on Annabeth's face.

And so after hours of coercion on Piper's part, Annabeth had shown up to the party in a short and tight white dress. She'd taken off the camp half-blood necklace for the first time in years, and instead wore an elegant locket Piper had sent her for- well Christmas even though none of them believed in it. Inside sat a picture of the two of them Piper and Annabeth smiling at the camera in matching celestial bronze armor. Annabeth had been surprised when she'd looked in the mirror, at how much older she looked. Annabeth had never thought of herself as good-looking, not nearly good looking enough to be with Percy that's for sure. She would catch herself comparing her features to her other female friends and even her own siblings at times. But now looking at herself Annabeth felt confident and beautiful, even sexy.

She had left the dorm room feeling like a thousand drachma, teetering on her heels hair flying in the March wind. She had arrived at the party expecting to be overwhelmed immediately, ADHD will do that to a person. But she'd surprised herself, jumping into a dance with Celia's friends, even striking up a conversation with a tall dark-haired guy she had never talked to. His name was Marcus, and he too was studying architecture. Annabeth had wondered how she had never run into this mysterious boy before. He was tall, with dark skin and even darker eyes. He had smiled at Annabeth and seemed very intrigued by her conversation. Soon they were laughing along discussing columns vs pillars and which medieval castle they wanted to visit when they finally got out of here. It was nice to talk to someone about architecture, outside of her classes she didn't really have any friends who cared. They had been drinking, a little too much when she thought back but it had been innocent just two new friends hanging out. Or they could have been friends.

"Look who I found" Celia came up in a sing-songy voice, Percy appeared out of nowhere. He froze at the sight of her. Annabeth could imagine what had happened. He had seen Annabeth in a tight out of character outfit, laughing, Annabeth red in the face from the vodka soda she had not exactly been rationing sitting very close with an attractive guy she'd never mentioned. It didn't take Athena's wisdom to figure out what was going on in his head.

"How could you?" His face hardened and he stormed out.

"Percy!" She had called after him. "I'm sorry I have to go" shed told Marcus and Celia who looked utterly confused.

"Well alright, I'll see you around Anna" Marcus had responded.

"It's Annabeth" Celia had hissed at him as Annabeth scrambled away to find her jealous boyfriend.

It wasn't hard. There was a fool safe way to find Percy when he was upset. Find the nearest body of water. Annabeth knew there was a small pond only half a mile away. She had pulled off heals without hesitation. Running with her bare feet into the dirt path that led from the campus to the woods beyond.

She reached a clearing after a few minutes of running, there were leaves in her hair and her bare feet were mud ridden but she didn't care. In the center of the clearing was a small pond the reflection of the moon shining off of it. He was sitting on the surface of the pond crosslegged. Somehow he had manipulated the water to prevent him from sinking as well as to bring him perfectly flat stones in the water bank for him to toss skipping 4, 5, 6 times before returning to the depths of the pond.

As Annabeth approached she slowed. If he had heard her he hadn't shown it. His eyes were focused on the water, it was dark but the moon shined directly on the spot he was sitting as if Artemis wanted Percy to have his own personal spotlight. His hair was longer than it usually was at camp, his eyes so green she could even tell from where she was standing. He looked beautiful in this light. He was beautiful. Annabeth knew she couldn't lose him, not over this, not over anything.

She cleared her throat as she reached the pond. Percy turned slowly. He calmly tossed the stone he was holding and stared at her waiting.

"It was nothing Percy" She began "I would never do whatever you thought I was doing"

"Sure didn't look like nothing," Percy said under his breath but he stood up and walked the distance of the pond till he reached her.

Even in the tense moment, Annabeth marveled at how powerful the man standing in front of her was. So completely grown up since she had met him a scrawny 12-year-old boy, kicked out of every school he'd attended.

"He's just someone I met at Celia's party, we were talking about our classes for god's sake."

"You never dress like this for me" Percy retorted.

"I didn't 'dress like this' for anyone. I was having fun. at a party. in college." she retorted, "I did nothing wrong, you don't own me, Percy."

He looked shocked. "You never see me anymore, and I ditch Grover to go to this dumb party and I see like this, with him all over you, and you expect me to be okay?"

"He wasn't all over you" she gritted her teeth.

"He wanted to be, the way he was looking at you."

"Oh like every girlfriend I've ever had has looked at you?"

Percy sighed "What are we doing?"

Annabeth sat down on a log and stared out at the pond, "I don't know."

Percy had taken Annabeth in his arms and they'd sat staring at the river wondering how they could survive titan kings, the literal earth mother, and the underworld itself, and yet college was so very hard.

Annabeth nudged Percy off her bed. Her mind returning to the day ahead. "Perce you have a class in 20 minutes common"

Percy groaned "Ugh why I want breakfast"

"It's too late for that but if you're lucky I'll give you a goodbye kiss" Annabeth smiled at him.

Percy stood, smirking down at her blonde hair, "Well if you insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first 30 chapters of this to Wattpad under the same name, still working out the kinks of this platform so you can check it out there if you'd like. Let me know any spelling or grammar fuck ups or any comments and suggestions.


	4. Gods You're Hot

**Part 1:** Reyna

Reyna was dreaming, and it was a nice dream. Ever since she'd joined the Hunters of Arthemis her demigod nightmares had faded. Tonight was different. The first thing she notices is that she is wearing her old Praetor armor, her purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt underneath. She's sitting in the most beautiful field she's ever seen. Surrounding her were violets, lavender, iris's, and cosmos. All in brilliant shades of purple, Reyna's favorite color. The flowers smelled of sickly sweet pollen. They were intoxicating. While she smelled the flowers she heard a commotion in the distance, she looked up. Standing at the edge of the field was Thalia Grace.

Thalia's spikey black hair was blowing away from her face. She was wearing a simple white toga dress and dark red lipstick. She looked different here. Like a fuller version of herself. The tattoos Thalia had running up her arms had vanished. Her blue eyes were even more piercing without the eyeliner she usually wore. The dress _oh my gods_ that dress. It was tight and seemed to be almost translucent. Reyna stood up and approached the dream, Thalia. Dream Thalia embraced her nuzzling her head into Reyna's shoulder so that Reyna could feel Thalia's warm body next to her own.

She had to catch her bearings, why was she seeing this? Was this an important vision sent by the gods? Or simply another one of her fantasies. Suddenly dream Thalia took a step back, she seemed to survey Reyna as if to make sure she wasn't pressing her body into another one of the Hunters. Then without hesitation, she leaned in and kissed her. Even in the dream, Reyna felt her body light up in excitement. Thalia's painted red lips gazing over her's, Thalia's hands pulling her closer.

"Gods you're hot" Reyna murmured.

Then all at once the field, the armor, and Thalia herself faded away.

Reyna looked up, a glowing shape of a woman stood 20 ft away. Something told Reyna to stay put, not to move any farther. The shape glowed brighter. A small violet bud appeared from the ground in front of Reyna, the flower opened and a small voice began to chant.

"It can all be yours, just say the magic words"

"It can all be yours, just say the magic words"

"It can all be yours, just say the magic words"

Over and over and over again. The voice got louder and louder as more and more violets appeared around Reyna. "What magic words?" she asked desperately "what magic words?" but the flowers just continued to sing and grow around her. Soon she was surrounded by the flowers whispering and chanting in her ears.

"Reyna?"

Reyna woke up. The real Thalia Grace was sitting on the edge of her bed dressed in her typical Hunter's attire; a plain white T-shirt, silver camo pants, and black combat boots. "Are you alright? You kept saying 'what magic words' over and over again in your sleep."

Reyna blushed. "Yeah sorry just a demigod dream."

"God I don't miss those," Thalia chuckled, "They'll fade completely over time you'll see, newbie." As she said that she punched Reyna's arm as a friendly gesture, Reyna felt their skin connect and felt a rush of warmth. No, she had been considering reaching out and kissing Thalia as she had seen in her dream. It's not real, It can't be real. Reyna knew acting on whatever she had felt in her dream could jeopardize both of their lives and futures in the Hunters. Not only did Reyna have nowhere to go but Thalia would never forgive her. The Hunters were her life. No, Reyna decided nothing was worth that.

"Common sleepyhead," Thalia said standing up and heading out of the cabin, "you'll miss breakfast, Arthemis made venison omelets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first 30 chapters of this to Wattpad under the same name, still working out the kinks of this platform so you can check it out there if you'd like. Let me know any spelling or grammar fuck ups or any comments and suggestions.


	5. The Son of Hades has a Stomach Ache

**Part 1:** Nico

Nico knew something was up. Something about the underworld felt wrong, off. It was like an itch but no matter how hard he scratched he could get rid of it. His father was upset, angry, and hurt, and unluckily for Nico that meant he was feeling all those things too. Right in the pit on his stomach. Gods it sucked being a son of Hades sometimes.

"Nicooooo" Will Solace entered the darkly lit cabin #13 where Nico was pacing. He walked up to Nico and pecked him on the cheek, and then sat down on Nico's coffin-shaped bed. "I'll never get used to the decorum in here, we really ought to change it."

"Yeah probably," Nico said trying to keep his voice calm. Will didn't like it when Nico got too worked up over "Underworld stuff."

"What's going on? Katie said you weren't at breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry."

"You need to eat" Will chided, he poked a finger at Nico accusingly "you're already just skin and bones, keep up this diet and you might just become one of those skeletons you're always summoning"

Nico nodded "yeah sorry I know, just a lot on my mind this morning"

Will's face immediately changed from playful to concerned "What's going on? Is it Jason? Is it someone else? Who's dead?"

"No one that I know of," Nico said carefully, "but something feels off today like the underworld has been overrun or my father has lost control, I'm not sure."

"But the underworld is Hades" Will questioned, "how could it be overrun?"

"That's what I been trying to figure out all morning," Nico said solemnly. He turned to face Will, "I think we ought to go down there and check it out."

"Nico no." Will responded at once, "It's not safe for you anymore"

"But what if-"

"But what if nothing" Will finished, "You belong up here with me, doing normal teenage things, going on normal teenage adventures, going on dates like in normal teenage relationships."

Nico wanted those things, he wanted so badly to forget about the awful twinge at the bottom of his stomach, but he just couldn't. But for Will's sake, he would try, he would have done anything for that stupid, loveable, Son of Apollo. "Maybe you're right," he said not really meaning it. He sat down next to Will, "What would I do without you sunshine?"

"I wonder that myself sometimes," Will replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first 30 chapters of this to Wattpad under the same name, still working out the kinks of this platform so you can check it out there if you'd like. Let me know any spelling or grammar fuck ups or any comments and suggestions.
> 
> (ALSO: FYI, Nico is my ultimate comfort character so writing him is a blast, so I try and write him as much as possible but let me know which character can be improved.)


	6. Ahead By a Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ahead By Century by The Tragically Hip!

**Part 1:** Percy

Percy couldn't believe it. He'd just received an Iris message from Chiron, he just had to tell Annabeth. About a month and a half had passed since he had bombed that English exam and thanks to his wonderful girlfriend's help Percy was a now mostly C student. Percy was on track to finish his first year of college with passing scores in every course, well except English but that couldn't be helped. Percy couldn't believe that in a college full of dyslexic demigods, they couldn't loosen their belt for his spelling mistakes.

It was late May, and the summer sun shined onto Percy's shoulders as he jogged to Annabeth's dorm room. It was quite a hike but Percy was so excited he didn't even notice. He entered the Architecture building and immediately spotted Annabeth. She was standing chatting with someone Percy didn't recognize, she was wearing a light blue tank top and black cut off shorts, her blonde hair pulled into her signature ponytail. Percy marveled at how lucky he was. Then all of a sudden he recognized the tall figure Annabeth was chatting with. It was that guy the one he had seen her with at the party, what was she doing with him? Percy took a breath. Calm down, Percy. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and headed towards the two of them when he reached Annabeth he leaned over and kissed her straight on the mouth. "Ha," Percy thought.

Annabeth looked surprised to see him but not upset at his random gesture of affection, she looked slightly amused. "Percy, what are you doing here?"

"I have news!"

"Wow okay we can go get lunch, It was nice chatting with you Malcolm, I'll see you next week!" She said to the guy who was apparently "Malcolm"

Stupid name, Percy thought. Malcolm understanding his cue nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

"See you Annabeth."

Percy didn't like how he looked at her, how he smirked in her direction as he said her name. But that wasn't important. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her to the campus coffee shop to tell her his news. As they sat down he listened to the song playing, some indie thing, he liked the lyrics, the happy man sang:

_First thing we climb a tree, and maybe then well talk_

_Or sit silently and listen to our thoughts_

Percy decided this was the perfect time to tell Annabeth his news. "So guess what?"

"What" Annabeth replied.

"Guess!"

"You're mom sent you a new batch of blue cookies?"

"No"

"Grover got a haircut?"

"No, but he needs one"

"You've finally realized that you have the most incredible girlfriend in the entire world?"

"No" Percy quickly amended "well yes of course but that's not my news."

"So what is it," Annabeth said "Common just tell me seaweed brain"

"Chiron called me this morning..." Percy began "And he wants us to come back to camp this year as assistant directors, you know since Dionysus kind of gave up trying"

Annabeth froze "What?"

"Well I know we had plans to stay in California but this way we can visit everyone and be close to my mom and-"

Annabeth cut him off "No that sounds wonderful it's just- well-"

Percy looked at her "What is it?"

"I got accepted into an architecture internship for the summer, in Rome, the real one"

"When did you find out?"

"Last night, I only applied because I figured it was a long shot, but apparently one of my teachers sent a letter of recommendation and oh Percy it's such a big opportunity"

Percy could see how much she wanted to go, how excited she was. "Oh right well congrats that's amazing wise girl," He said weakly. They sat in silence for a while sipping their coffees. Percy felt so disappointed, he had been dreaming of a perfect summer back at camp surrounded by their friends, leading camp activities with Annabeth, sitting at the staff table with Chiron, maybe even taking Annabeth to visit his dad in the Atlantic where his castle lay.

Annabeth cleared her throat "I'll go to camp"

Percy looked up "What? what about the internship, the opportunity?"

"It'll be there next year, your right it's been such a long year what I need is to be back home."

Percy had never smiled so big, he leaned over and kissed Annabeth, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, wise girl." Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him, trying to suppress a smile. The song continued playing as he sat smiling at his beautiful girlfriend:

_You are ahead by a century_

_You are ahead by a century_

_You are ahead by a century._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first 30 chapters of this to Wattpad under the same name, still working out the kinks of this platform so you can check it out there if you'd like. Let me know any spelling or grammar fuck ups or any comments and suggestions.


	7. Piper Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOWER OF NERO SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

**Part 1:** Piper

Piper wasn't sure she wanted to go back to camp this year. She hadn't really been planning on it until Annabeth had called her all excited. She had told Piper all about Percy and her own new leadership positions at the camp, how Chiron was allowing her to teach young demigods about battle strategy and survival tactics while Percy would be teaching sword fighting. She'd been so excited about the two of them spending the summer together, Piper hadn't had the heart to tell her she hadn't planned on even attending this year.

So just like that Piper was going back to Long Island.

Her girlfriend had not been pleased, to say the least. Shel had complained for days about Piper choosing her old friends over her, and why couldn't she come to camp as well? and what did Piper mean when she said Shel didn't have the credentials to be a camper at Camp Half-Blood?

But eventually, she had relented and her constant questions and complaints had become snide passive-aggressive comments under her breath whenever Piper mentioned leaving for the summer. Piper understood but she could not help feeling frustrated with Shel's sentiment, she had spent every week in Oklahoma for the last year, she hadn't even visited Annabeth over Christmas break as she had promised. Shel was jealous of her close friendship with Annabeth for unknown reasons. Piper had only ever seen Annabeth as a companion, someone to lean on and even look up to.

But that didn't matter now. Piper was all packed, she would be catching her ride with Meg Mccaffery and the former Nero kids in the morning, Piper had worried that Oklahoma was way out of the way for Meg to come, but Meg had assured her that there was plenty of room in her "new ride". Piper didn't know if she wanted to know what she meant by that.

Piper pulled herself up onto her rooftop and pushed her dark hair out of her face. She gazed at the fields surrounding her home and the endless stars above. Tomorrow night she would be on another rooftop staring at the same stars over 1,000 miles away.

Was she ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first 30 chapters of this to Wattpad under the same name, still working out the kinks of this platform so you can check it out there if you'd like. Let me know any spelling or grammar fuck ups or any comments and suggestions. Also FYI this is around where the chapters start doubling in size, so enjoy!


	8. Meg's Sweet Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOWER OF NERO SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Part 1:** Meg

Meg McCaffery was ready.

It had taken all year but the former Nero kids would officially be normal Camp Half-Blood Attendees, well if you consider being a deadly demi-god normal. And Meg was ready herself, she missed her siblings at camp, she missed the dining halls and the satyrs, she missed her friends, and goddamn Meg McCaffery missed Apollo.

She had written to him last month and sent the message with the west winds, and he had written back almost immediately, promising to arrive early Saturday morning. Meg was in her own personal uniform, she wore her favorite green dress, pink tights, her new purple sneakers, and of course she was wearing her red rhinestone glasses. Her once pageboy haircut had grown out to almost her shoulders, and Meg had tied it up in a messy ponytail. Meg had grown taller over the summer, after all, she was almost fourteen.

She glanced at her watch, it was time to go. She walked through the greenhouse waving goodbye to her favorite plants. If she was lucky their dryads would wave back groggily, it was early and the sun hadn't yet risen against the hill. Lucius was waiting for her, holding a massive suitcase.

"Ready to go little sister?"

"Yes Lucius" Meg was so proud of how much he had grown in just a year, he had shed his angry, aggressive shell, and had excelled in learning what Meg called "How to be a not evil person." She was so proud of all of her former siblings, they had to unlearn so much, destroying their manipulated ideas of the world and building their new lives off of trust in each other.

Luguselwa suddenly came around the corner with a train of 8 former Nero kids. "All packed and ready Meg."

"I wish you would come with us," Meg said wistfully, she wrapped her arms around the Gaul.

"You'll see me soon enough," the old Gaul responded. Lu handed Meg her duffle bag, "It'll be nice to have the house alone for a while." She walked over to the other demigod kids, kissing them all on the temple, stopping at little Cassius. The 9-year-old boy wrapped himself around the old women,

"I'm scared Lu, what if they don't like me?" his upper lip trembled as he hugged the Gaul tighter.

"They will little one," Lu reassured, "they will."

The 9 demigods, Meg, and Luguselwa walked out to the balcony silently, it was the start of a new beginning for all of them, each of them would get a chance to be a normal kid for the first time in their lives, well as normal as half-bloods get to be.

Suddenly there was a blinding light in the distance, the 9 demigods groaned and covered their eyes, but Meg ran forward to the edge of the balcony, a smile spreading across her small face.

The blinding light got brighter and brighter as it flew closer, soon it was so close even Meg had to shade her eyes. There was Apollo and his sun chariot in his full glory, he looked nothing like the 17-year-old Lester Papadopoulos Meg had traveled with for so long, he was bronze, golden, and muscular, his golden curls circled his face, he was dressed in a white toga with a laurel placed on his head and his blue eyes shone so brightly it was impossible to think of him as a mortal. It was impossible to find a flaw in his form. Apollo stepped out of his chariot and bent down to embrace his old friend.

"Meg! I have missed you so much"

Meg who was a bit taken aback by his appearance stared up at him in shock, Apollo looked sheepish "Yeah sorry about the form, the horses don't obey Lester Papadopoulos I'm afraid."

"It's okay Apollo," Meg said after a while, "just not used to it yet"

"Hello, children!" Apollo said gesturing to the young demi-gods who were staring at Apollo completely star-struck.

Meg chuckled "Common guys hop in" She pulled herself into the passenger seat next to where Apollo commanded his horses. She reached over to pet the horses but immediately pulled her hand away, the golden mares were literally steaming with energy and heat. Apollo helped the other demigods into the newly expanded chariot. He had added more seats with pillows and cupholders so the ancient chariot resembled a convertible car mixed with a horse-drawn carriage. It was quite an odd sight.

"Everyone ready?" Apollo asked the clearly terrified demigods, he seemed to be getting a kick out of their reactions. Meg waved to Luguselwa, who smiled back and waved at the terrified demi-gods,

"Trust yourself, Meg," she said as a parting line.

And then all of a sudden Apollo's sun chariot rose in the sky the horses pulling the literal sun through the sky,

"First stop Piper Mclean" Apollo said grandly, smiling at his companions.

"It's good to have you back Apollo," Meg said taking the god's hand.

"And you as well my old friend" Apollo responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first 30 chapters of this to Wattpad under the same name, still working out the kinks of this platform so you can check it out there if you'd like. Let me know any spelling or grammar fuck ups or any comments and suggestions.


	9. Welcome Back

**Part 1:** Annabeth

Annabeth was excited.

Sure, her summer plans hadn't gone exactly the way she'd hope, but she was returning to her favorite place on earth with her favorite person on earth. Things had been better between her and Percy since she had agreed to come to camp with him. She hoped it would stay that way because as much as she loved camp, it brought back the memories of those _who should have been there_ , but just weren't. She had been thinking of those they had lost when she had come up with her new idea. When she presented it to Chiron, he had agreed immediately. She would make them proud, all of them.

She was standing on the half-blood hill with Percy in matching CHB T-shirts greeting the incoming campers, two satyrs walked past with groups of new campers, and Chiron stood to the side with a clipboard making sure everyone was accounted for. There would be a long campfire tonight, over 10 new campers had to be claimed. Annabeth guessed the whole year without any attempted monster, titan, or emperor uprising had motivated a lot of half-bloods out of hiding.

Some of Annabeth's favorite campers and friends were already settling in, Connor Stoll had arrived last night, his first summer without Travis who was away at university, and he was already wreaking havoc; playing pranks on the new campers, braiding Chiron's tail when he wasn't looking. Nico Dangelo and Will Solace had returned from a camping trip this morning and were already busy helping set up the infirmary for the new bout of summer injuries. Leo Valdez had been at the Waystation all year and had presented Annabeth with a new book about Egyptian temple engineering and a hug when he had seen her. And best of all, Rachel Elizabeth Dare had returned to her cave just a few hours ago, she had looked more vibrant and excited than Annabeth had seen her in years.

Suddenly in the distance, Annabeth saw a blinding light speeding towards them, she looked up just in time to see the sun chariot land in the grass below half-blood hill. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and ran to the chariot.

"Annabeth!" Piper Mclean called jumping out of the chariot and running towards her. Annabeth hugged her friend ferociously,

"You're never allowed to go that long without visiting ever again, Ok?"

"Okay," Piper said through Annabeth's death grip "I will need to breathe if I'm going to visit though".

Annabeth released her, "We have so much to talk about".

"Piper, how are you?" Percy finally having caught up to Annabeth gave Piper a hug as well,

"Doing alright Jackson, and yourself?"

"Never better Mclean" Percy smiled.

They walked over and greeted Meg McCaffery and her band of half-blood recruits, who had somehow manipulated the literal god Apollo into giving them a ride to camp. Now that was impressive Annabeth thought to herself. Apollo was soon surrounded by his children, Austin, Kayla, Jerry, Gracie, and Yan. As she watched him, she marveled at how he greeted his children with delight. She had never seen the God so happy, so content. He seemed so different then he had all those years ago when he had read her those horrible haikus and expected her to bow down to him. He seemed to be humbled. Annabeth guessed being a 16-year-old mortal with forehead acne will do that to someone.

Gods Annabeth was happy to be back.


	10. Jason Grace's Best Friend

**Part 1:** Leo

Leo had a long year. It had been kind of lonely at the Waystation all year. I mean sure he had Jo and he had Reyna when she wasn't busy, and even Thalia when she decided she could stomach his sense of humor. But Calypso had been away since last summer and only visited on occasion after her high school classes. They weren't together anymore, she had made that clear. For a guy who'd literally saved her from an eternal cursed island, Calypso had moved on pretty fast. Maybe it was for the best, Leo wasn't really in shape for a relationship, hadn't been since Jason.

Leo hadn't seen Piper since Thanksgiving when he had traveled to Oklahoma. They hadn't had much to talk about. They hadn't mentioned his name once the entire time Leo was there. It was as if they both were too scared to bring his name up, afraid of what the other would say.

Leo was glad he had come back this year, at least this way he would have someone to talk to, someone who got it, there had to be someone here right?

Leo unpacked his stuff and set to work arranging his work table. His workstation was smaller than it was back in Indiana, but Leo didn't mind. He loved building with his siblings, no one understood his ideas better than him. He pulled a watch out of his toolbelt, it was almost time for dinner, he threw the rest of his clothes on his bunk and headed to the dining pavilion.

He sat down at the Hephestus table, he was the first one there so he glanced around to see who had arrived, he had been in his cabin all afternoon. To his surprise, Leo noticed Piper chatting with Lacy and Drew. When had she gotten here? Why hadn't she come to see him? Had he done something to upset her?

Piper caught his eye and quickly turned away awkwardly. Leo shook his head in confusion, what was going on?

"Leo!" his younger brother embraced him with a hug,

"Harley!" Leo ruffled the young boy's shaggy brown hair, "I missed you Hermano".

"I missed you more Leo, why don't you ever visit? I was building this plane the other day you should have seen it- " the young boy excitedly explained to Leo his newest invention, Leo nodded along only half-listening. He noticed the empty Zeus table and thought about the boy who should have sat there. He had to talk to Piper.

"Harley-" He said interrupting the small boys rambling "That sounds amazing and I can't wait to see but I have to go do something". Seeing the little boy's disappointment he added: "why don't you tell Nyssa here about it", his sister who had just sat down across from them, sent him a death glare, clearly not interested in Harley's constant stream of conversation. Leo mouthed "Sorry" and stood up. He walked over to the Aphrodite table straight to where Piper was sitting.

"Hey Pipes," He said looking down at her, "Can we talk?"

"What? Oh yeah of course" Piper stood up and followed him out of the dining pavilion.

Leo walked past the camp store and the Big House to a small group of trees where he sat down and gestured for Piper to sit next to him.

As she sat down she opened her mouth to speak, but Leo cut her off, "did I do something to upset you?"

"No of course not" Piper responded quickly.

"Then why haven't you called, or visited, or checked on me in 6 months?" Leo asked voice rising, "You've been here for hours and you didn't think to visit? Check-in on ol' Leo? Just to make sure I'm not dead?" He spat the last question out like poison, he hadn't realized how upset he was.

"I didn't know what to say," Piper said quietly.

"Too busy with the new girlfriend to care about poor little Leo, only your best friend aren't I? or did you replace me too? Just like you did with Jason-" He hadn't meant to say it, he regretted it the minute it came out, he couldn't even look at Piper, he was too afraid to look at the expression on her face.

"You have no idea what it has been like for me," Piper said coldly, Leo could hear the ice in her voice. He was about to respond when he heard a voice calling them,

"Piper? Leo? Where are you guys?" Percy Jackson stood ten feet away from them his vision obscured by the trees that surrounded Leo and Piper.

Leo stepped out first "Hey man what's up?"

"You guys have to come back to the Dining Pavilion, Annabeth is about to make an announcement and you guys don't want to miss it" Percy looked around "Wheres Piper?"

"Here." Piper came out from behind the trees, she had perfectly composed herself, in a way Leo could never have. They followed Percy back to the Dining Pavilion, in dead silence. Leo stared at the ground and Piper stared straight ahead, Percy desperately staring between the two of them.

When they entered the dining pavilion Chiron was standing at the front of the hall speaking into a microphone, talking about prohibited weapons, and when the first archery lessons would start. Annabeth rushed over to them "Thank gods you made it, I didn't think you would want to miss this, he's about to call me up".

As if on cue Chiron's voice through the speakers announced, "Finally, Annabeth Chase our new assistant director and head counselor of the Athena cabin has an announcement for you all, please give her your utmost respect"

Annabeth walked to the front of the room nervously, "Hey everyone, Its great to see so many familiar faces"

Leo watched her intently, why was normally intelligent and composed Annabeth so nervous?

"Being a demi-god loss is part of the job, it is not one we choose, it is not an aspect anyone enjoys but it is part of the job"

Leo thought of the empty Zeus table and the memory of his old friend

Annabeth continued, "While preparing for this Summer I knew I wanted to do something really special to remember them, something for campers to do even after I'm gone. So Chiron and I have decided that every other Friday we will have a memorial campfire. Each Friday we'll choose a fallen friend to remember, well sing their favorite songs, we'll tell their story, well hear from their friends if they're willing of course," she added "It'll be a celebration of their life" She looked up hoping for a positive response. The topic of other demi-gods dying was all types of taboo at camp, many demi-gods thought it as almost a jinx to discuss fellow demi-gods who hadn't survived quests. The dining pavilion looked back at her as if they didn't know what to say.

Finally, Nico D'Angelo spoke, "That sounds great Annabeth when do we start?"

Annabeth looked at Nico gratefully, "Well I was hoping we would start this Friday, and we could start by honoring Jason Grace. If anyone would like to volunteer to help prepare?"

Leo looked up when he heard Jason's name. He raised his hand and glanced at Piper who had been staring at him, she quickly looked away but put her hand up as well. Leo glanced around and saw Nico D'Angelo had also raised his hand. Annabeth nodded at the three of them and said something about anyone being able to speak if they wanted to, then finishing by saying thanks and leaving the microphone. And with that dinner was adjourned.

As Leo walked back to his cabin, he thought of what he could say to the young campers about his old friend. How could he possibly explain how amazing Jason Grace had been to those who would never know him? How could he even put into words how much his best friend had meant to him? And who was Leo if he wasn't Jason Grace's best friend?


	11. Reviewing the Past

**Part 1:** Annabeth

Annabeth sat on the roof of the Athena Cabin with her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Do you think that went okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I mean you're discussing dead demi-gods with alive ones, so it probably went as well as it could given the circumstances" Percy responded pulling his arm around her, "Have you thought of who else you want to honor?"

"A bit," Annabeth said quietly, "I don't want to upset anyone but I've been making a bit of a mental list, it's awful really, how many people we've lost just as we've been here"

"Charles Beckendorf" Percy said "And Bianca D'Angelo"

"Silena Beauregard, Zoe Nightshade, Dakota, Jacob, Millard, Herbert, All of those poor hunters, and well Luke" Annabeth whispered the last name.

It had been a long time since Annabeth had allowed herself to talk about Luke. Annabeth had lost so much, she had never even had a real family, she had literally been to Taurterus, and not to mention barely escaped death more times than she could count but Luke's death haunted her more than any other inexcusable tragedy in a life full of them. Every day she wondered if she couldn't have prevented his death if she could have known before it was too late if in the afterlife Luke regretted his decision to sacrifice himself for her.

"I think about him too," Percy said as if reading her thoughts.

"Do you think he regretted it? You know in the end?" Annabeth whispered.

"No. Luke was a good person who let his anger get the best of him, but he was always a good person deep down. That's why he made that sacrifice because he knew inside it was the right thing, the only thing to do"

"I hope you're right" Annabeth sided a tear had fallen down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped it away. "I just miss him you know, he was my family, and now he's gone and Thalia is basically gone and Grover is always busy and it's just me"

Percy turned to face her, "it will never be just you, wise girl. It will always be you and me, no matter what, I'm right here with you." He pulled Annabeth into a tight embrace, holding her so she felt safe and supported and loved.

"I love you seaweed brain" Annabeth whispered into his shoulder

"I love you too".


	12. Lets Go For a Walk

**Part 1:** Piper

Piper's head hurt. It probably was because of the aggressive thoughts spinning around her head.

Why was Leo so upset?

How could he say those things?

Was he right, had she just replaced Jason?

What had happened between Leo and Calypso?

Did that mean her relationship with Shel wasn't real?

Had Jason loved her truly or only because Hera had willed him to?

What could she possibly say to describe Jason Grace?

Would he have forgiven her?

Who's side would he have been on? Herself or Leo?

These thoughts bounced back and forth until Piper could no longer take it. She sat up and quietly slid out of her bottom bunk. She pulled on the first sweater she could find. It was warm and oddly oversized. She pulled it on along with her shoes and slipped out the cabin door. She walked past the rows of cabins, the golden Apollo cabin, the stone Athena cabin, past Ares, and Hermes and Dionysus, and so on, she had almost reached the end of the cabins staring and the empty Hera cabin, when she heard a voice behind her, Piper turned around, although hypocritical she knew campers weren't allowed to be out of their cabins this late. It was dangerous if you didn't know what's out there.

"Ow," the voice said louder this time,

Piper recognized it immediately

"Crap" Annabeth Chase whisper screamed to seemingly no one.

"Annabeth?" Piper whispered into the dim light. She couldn't see her friend but her voice seemed to be coming from the Poseidon cabin.

"Piper?" Annabeth said uncertainly

"Yes it's me"

"Gods help me, this is so embarrassing " Annabeth whispered back desperately.

Piper followed the sound of her friend's voice to the side of the cabin where Annabeth Chase's legs were popping out of an open window. "Annabeth? are you alright?" Piper asked, "How did this happen?"

Annabeth sighed and Piper could imagine the grimace her friend's face would have had if she had been able to see more than the bottom half of her body.

"I was with Percy, and I guess it got late and I fell asleep and I woke up and I knew I had to get back to the cabin but Percy has set up these awful windchimes in the entrance, says his father gave them to him as a Christmas present, they're supposed to replicate the sounds of the nearest water source or something" Annabeth explained, "But anyway I didn't want to wake him so I figured I would sneak out the window except I found out halfway through that the window doesn't open all the way, which I could easily fix but I haven't been able to move from this position in ten minutes and It's giving me an awful wedgie".

Piper looked at her friend's flailing legs and the half-open window, and she couldn't help herself.

Piper started to laugh.

She hadn't laughed like this in months, but oh god was it funny. Because even someone as composed and brilliant as Annabeth, the girl with all the answers, could still get stuck in a devoutly human situation such as this.

"It's not funny" Annabeth hissed but Piper could tell she was suppressing a laugh as well. Piper stood on the ledge of the window and pried the window open so Annabeth could slip through, she helped her friend down off the window, so they stood side by side.

"Thank you," Annabeth said her cheeks burning in the dim blue light, "Wait what are you doing up?" This thought apparently just occurring to her.

"I couldn't sleep," Piper said truthfully, "thought a walk might help me clear my head".

Annabeth nodded, "mind if I join you?"

Piper looked at her friend "Oh Ms. Chase" she said with a smile "I would never decline your company."


	13. Who Jason Grace Could Have Been

**Part 1:** Piper

The two friends walked together up Half-Blood Hill until they had reached the peak. They sat down next to each other. From where they were sitting Piper could see the entire camp and could imagine the sleeping bodies of her friends inside of the glowing cabins. She turned to Annabeth with a grin, "So Annabeth, what were you doing in Percy Jackson's bedroom at this hour?"

Annabeth flushed "Nothing we were just talking, don't worry".

"If you're truly just talking maybe I should be worried" Piper responded, the smile spread upon her entire face.

Annabeth placed her head against Piper's shoulder, "Well not just talking, but not-" She faltered.

"But you have, right?" Piper was surprised, knowing Percy she couldn't imagine the teenage boy had much restraint, especially after so many years of constantly being held up by whatever enemy he had to save the world from.

"Well yeah, but just once, after the war with Gaea," Annabeth said "I've stopped it since then"

"Why?" Piper questioned, "Is he doing things that make you uncomfortable?" Piper was ready to fight anyone who disrespected her friend even if he was an all-powerful son of Poseidon who was a foot taller than her.

"No, nothing like that", Annabeth said quickly "It's me really"

Piper waited for her friend to continue.

"It's just in the moment, I get embarrassed I guess" Annabeth confessed, "I don't know, the way he looks at me, I've never been looked at like that, I've never been the pretty girl, I've never been well-" She looked up at Piper, "I've never been you".

"You don't need to look like anything but yourself," Piper said comfortingly "Percy looks at you like that because he loves you and he wants to be with you and only you".

Annabeth nodded intuitively as if trying to solve the difficult equation that was Percy Jackson's love for her. She shivered, even in the June air, the wind still processed some of the winter bite. Piper took off her sweater and slid it around her friend's shoulders. Annabeth looked down at it, "Hey wasn't this-"

"Jason's," Piper said realizing at the same time, "I hadn't even noticed" and with that Piper began to cry. Piper slowly explained her conversation with Leo to Annabeth, who shook her head disapprovingly. "But he right," Piper said, "I haven't been fair to him, I didn't even visit him all year, I just thought he hated me, and I guess I was correct with that assumption" The last words came out more as a despairing sob.

Annabeth shook her head "he doesn't hate you, Leo doesn't have the ability to hate anyone. He's just confused and angry and sad and he feels he's lost two best friends instead of one."

"I miss him you know?" Piper sniffled, "Jason was the best of all of us. I don't know how to exist without him."

"I know," Annabeth said comfortingly "But it'll get better, It always does."

"I always thought we would have this reunion," Piper said sadly "Where he would get together with Reyna or that girl from his boarding school or some other person and we should hug and realize it was all okay and that it just wasn't meant to be. I wasn't in love with him, but I really did love him you know?"

"Yeah I know," Annabeth said, "It's not fair".

Piper and Annabeth held each other as they whispered about who Jason Grace could have been.


	14. Annabeth has a Dream

**Part 1:** Annabeth

Annabeth slipped back into the Athena cabin well after midnight, careful not to wake her siblings. She slid onto her bunk and relaxed, exhausted. She fell into a deep sleep almost immediately. She was sleeping peacefully until a vision filled her head. She was standing over Percy, who was shirtless and staring up at her. Annabeth bent down to kiss him and found her nails painted black, which was weird because Annabeth never painted her nails. She stood up and saw a mirror across from Percy. Annabeth wasn't herself in the dream, well not really.

Annabeth was shorter and curvier. Her hair was now a dark shade of brown, and she had a silver nose ring and red lipstick. She was wearing a white tank top and short jean cutoffs. She looked like a weird hybrid of Thalia Grace and Piper. But most of all, Annabeth exuded a type of confidence she'd never experienced. Her head didn't buzz with her thoughts of insecurity, she knew what she wanted and how to get it.

She walked over to Percy and looked at him admiringly, Percy Jackson had filled out over the years. His physique replicated one of an early greek god statue. For once this didn't intimidate Annabeth, she felt worthy of his attention. As she bent down to kiss him she was overjoyed by how close he held her. Percy's lips moved to her neck, Annabeth inhaled deeply. Percy smelled like lavender and violet flowers, that was odd. Percy always smelled of seawater, it was one of the most comforting things about him. She paused, and as she did the scene faded.

Annabeth was herself again, taller, skinnier, and blonde. She found herself in a field of flowers, a glowing figure of a woman walked towards her, but Annabeth couldn't see who she was.

The women voice seemed to come from the flowers that surrounded her,

"This can all be yours, just say the magic words"

"This can all be yours, just say the magic words"

"This can all be yours, just say the magic words"

Annabeth knew better than to ask what words the glowing figure wanted her to say,

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Annabeth called.

All of a sudden she woke up.


	15. A Memorial for Jason Grace

**Part 1:** Leo

It had been four days since his talk with Piper. Four days of going out of his way to avoid her, choosing activities he knew she would never show up for, and only attending meals to grab a bag of chips, and sacrifice a sandwich to his father. He figured Hephestus would understand. His father too had a difficult relationship with the children of Aphrodite, because they were so often not his.

By the time Leo came out of his cabin that afternoon, it was already dark, he must have missed dinner. _It was Friday_ , Leo realized with a start. Jason's memorial campfire was tonight. He dashed back into his cabin searching for the paper he had written on. He found it wedged between his bed and the wall. He folded it and placed it in his tool belt.

Leo left his cabin for the second time and headed straight towards the smell of burning fire. When he reached the group, he recognized the song the Apollo children were playing. It was one of Jason's cheesy pop songs he had listened to when he was going for a run. Leo smiled thinking of his best friend. Jason Grace, Taylor Swift superfan. Leo had once suggested that he didn't like her music and Jason had almost attacked him. He had been convinced Taylor was a child of Zeus as well.

"She just gets me" Jason had said defensively.

The song Will Solace was playing, was the one Jason had played for Leo to cheer him up when he had returned from Ogygia.

"Are you out of the woods yet? Are you out of the woods yet? Are you out of the woods yet?" Leo joined in. He sat across from Piper who smiled at him sadly. For the first time all week, Leo wasn't angry. He saw Thalia Grace, and Reyna had arrived sometime today, they were standing a few feet away, Thalia bobbing her head singing along. When the song ended Annabeth stood up and clapped,

"Thanks for that Will," She said smiling in his direction. "We're now going to hear from some of Jason's friends if anyone would like to start?" She glanced at Leo.

Leo looked away, he didn't want to be first, he wasn't ready, he didn't know how much he could reveal. Thankfully for him, Nico D'Angelo spoke

"I'll go Annabeth"

Annabeth nodded at him and sat down next to Percy.

Nico stood and cleared his throat, "I didn't know Jason Grace for very long. I didn't know Jason Grace as well as some of you here, and I didn't like Jason Grace for the majority of the time I knew him." Nico's voice shook, Will Solace stood up next to him and placed his hand on the Son of Hade's shoulder.

Nico continued, "For the short time I knew him, Jason showed me how to be happy, how to love, and how to have compassion for those around me. Jason was the first person to accept me when I came out. He told me no matter what, I was important and I mattered. That I had nothing to be embarrassed about. Jason put his trust in me when no one else would. He was there for me when I really needed it and I will forever be indebted to him for that. He was an amazing friend and It was an honor to fight alongside him". Nico sat down and looked at the floor.

Annabeth stood back up, tears were streaming down her face, "Thank you Nico" she said. "Piper?" she looked towards where Piper was sitting.

Piper stood up, "Yeah I'll go". She walked to where Nico had been standing. Annabeth hugged her friend.

Leo watched Piper pull a piece of paper out of her sweater, Jason's sweater he realized. It was blue and small lighting bolts had been embroidered into the sleeves. A birthday gift from Thalia, he remembered how much Jason had liked to wear it. Piper took a deep breath to steady herself, She looked beautiful, Leo noticed, even with her puffy eyes and shaking movements.

"Jason Grace sacrificed himself so I could be here today, So every one of us could be here today." Piper read, she looked up "This was not a choice he should have had to make, but it was one he made without hesitation. Jason was the most selfless person I have ever met. I cannot count how many times he put himself in harm's way to protect me. Never did he ask for anything in return, because that's just who he was. Jason was kind, and sweet, and fair. He was our leader, and I trusted him with every part of myself. He was supposed to go to college, get a job, get married, be a dad." Piper stopped, her eyes are started to water, and she looked to Leo like she was trying very hard to keep her emotions in check. "Jason Grace was the best person I ever had the gift of knowing, and I will spend the rest of my life missing him". Piper sat down and buried her face in Annabeth's arm.

Leo stared at the fire, his own eyes starting to water. He wondered if the young campers listening to this could ever possibly know the extent of Jason's goodness.

Thalia was next, she spoke of her brother's bravery, his persistence, his ability to switch on at a moment's notice.

Reyna then spoke of Jason's leadership back when he attended Camp Jupiter, his natural-born ability to fight, his promises that he always remembered to keep.

After Reyna sat down Annabeth stood up a final time, "Leo?" she asked, "You're the last one."

Leo felt his heart speed up, he forced himself to stand and walk to the front. He pulled out his folded paper and read what he had written. "Jason Grace was my best friend. He was honest, and kind, and was there for me in my worst moments, and all of the other wonderful ways he's been described" He added the last part with a small chuckle. "I don't always understand why people do things, I don't understand emotional motivation if you will. So I'm going to talk about what I do understand, Machines." Leo stared at his paper, then all of a sudden he crumpled it up and tossed it in a fire. Leo stared straight to where Piper was sitting, meeting her gaze.

"I like to think of people like machines, your brain is the circuit board, your bones the gears, and your blood are the wires. If Jason Grace was a machine, he worked perfectly. Jason Grace never failed to complete a task, fulfill a promise, he was hardwired a good person. Everyone loved him, everyone wanted to be him, I did too. It's not fair that the world asked more of the machine, then the machine had been built to handle. It's not fair that the machine was broken and battered every time it tried to complete its tasks. If I had built Jason Grace, which gods know I am not capable of, he would be my proudest invention." Leo said the last words right to Piper, he mouthed "I'm sorry" before he took his seat. Piper stared at him, eyes puffy, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The campfire ended with another Taylor Swift song. Leo didn't recognize it but he hoped wherever Jason was he was dancing along, bopping his head, singing the lyrics at the top of his lungs.

After the song was over Annabeth and Percy helped all the young campers to their cabins, and the older campers slowly filed out, many of them stopping to whisper a thank you into the fire, or drop marshmallows as a sacrifice for their fallen friend. Finally, only Thalia, Reyna, Nico, and Will, Piper, Leo, and Percy, and Annabeth remained to stare at the fire. They sat in silence for a while until Piper spoke.

"I can't believe he didn't know how much I cared for him before he died," She said quietly "You always mean to say it, but its never the right time, and now there's no time left"

"He knew," Thalia said, "And he would have done anything for you, for all of you". She gestured to them all.

"I'm sorry Piper," Leo said slowly "I didn't mean any of it, I was just upset".

"I'm sorry too", Piper replied "I shouldn't have pushed you away, I wasn't there when you needed me".

Leo walked over and hugged his friend. It was nice like that, just for a minute, his heart felt lighter.

The eight of them sat in silence for a while. Nico D'Angelo in true D'Angelo fashion broke the silence first. His face cracked a mischievous grin, as he glanced at Annabeth.

"You know what he told me after we met Cupid?"

All the demigods including Leo turned to Nico surprised. This wasn't a topic of conversation the Son of Hades usually liked to discuss.

Nico chuckled remembering the moment, "That stupid god had made me confess the feelings I had for Percy, at the time" He added quickly glancing at Will sitting next to him. "So we're walking back to the ship, and I'm feeling properly humiliated, and Jason goes 'it's okay Nico, I get it Percy is a very good looking guy, I would kiss him too". Nico smiled at this. Leo glanced at Percy whose face had turned very red.

Annabeth was laughing "everyone's got a crush on my boyfriend, oh my gods Percy, your face! priceless"

Leo started to laugh as well because it was priceless. The idea of Jason Grace trying to comfort Nico by calling Percy hot was hilarious.

"Oh my Gods, do you think he was gay?" Thalia asked when everyone calmed down?

"I don't think so," Nico said "But maybe"

"Gods I wish Hera could have just left him alone" Piper fumed, her head on Leo's shoulder, she smelled of vanilla and the smoke from the fire Leo noted.

"Then we would have never met him," Leo said.

The eight of them sat around the fire trading stories of Jason Grace, and the amazing person he had been.


	16. Persephone Sets a Trap

**Part 2:** Persephone

It had been days since Persephone had gone to Eros, He'd been surprised to see her. She wasn't his usual immortal customer. The sons of Kronos took up most of his usual market, Persephone's own husband had been to visit multiple times this year, for arrows and potions and advice on how to woo young mortal women. Persephone knew this of course but would have never let on. She spun a sob story for the God, she had fallen in love with a young mortal hero, she needed something to help her charm him. Nothing in her godly powers had worked.

Oh, and of course Hades could not know.

Eros, as Persephone had expected had jumped at the chance. He was bored of watching Apollo's conquests play out. He was tired of watching Hermes use his precious magic for boring mortal women who he ignored after he had gained their affection. So he'd handed over the powder of infatuation to Persephone, instructed her how to use it, and went on his way. Eros didn't care much for heroes anyway, who cared if a few got their hearts broken?

Persephone now stood over the bed where Leo Valdez was sleeping peacefully. He was scrawny for a hero, she noted. His curly hair curled around his ears, his hands outstretched as if trying to grab hold of something. His tan skin and long eyelashes reminded Persephone of a forest nymph she had loved long ago. She looked at the picture that sat on the mantle, the girl in it was beautiful, long flowing hair, a golden crown, the name came to her: Calypso, daughter of Atlas.

She paused wondering if this decision was the wrong one. Before she could turn back, Persephone pulled from her robe a small pink pouch, a gift from Eros. She pinched the powder inside and blew it into the face of the young demigod, who seemed to inhale it without awakening. She chanted the prayer Eros had taught her.

Persephone smiled sadly at the young hero.

"I am sorry Son of Hephestus" she whispered as she turned away, "It was what had to be done".


	17. Clovis, Lets Have a Chat

**Part 2:** Piper

Piper felt something was off,  
She had been having these dreams of Jason. It was always the same dream. First, she would be sitting in a field of flowers, Jason would appear out of a hole in the ground and tell her he had decided to return. She would hug him and tell him how much she cared for him, she would tell him about her new girlfriend and Jason would understand and nod appreciatively. They would talk about how much he had missed. Then all of a sudden he would disappear. A glowing woman would appear to her chanting the same phrase:

"This can all be yours, just say the magic words"

"This can all be yours, just say the magic words"

"This can all be yours, just say the magic words"

Piper would scream and beg for Jason's return and then as if her brain was trying to put her out of her misery, she would wake.

These weren't visions like the dreams Piper usually had, nor were they normal mortal dreams. Piper was worried that she was going crazy, that her guilt or her grief had pushed her off the ledge. She was terrified of sleeping and yet could not stop herself from repeating the same actions in her dreams over and over.

After the 5th dream Piper woke up at around six am, she rolled over trying to ease herself back to sleep. She knew her dreams weren't normal and yet she yearned to know the words that would give Jason back to her. She knew she should confide in someone but she was worried they would be frightened of her.

"That psycho Aphrodite kid" Piper could imagine the rumors, "One day she just lost it".

Piper stood up slowly, trying to not wake her snoring siblings. She pulled on Jason's sweater and walked outside. To her surprise sitting on the Aphrodite porch was Nico di Angelo.

"Nico?" Piper whispered

"Hey, Mclean" The dark-haired boy responded, "I wanted to talk to you".

Piper sat down next to him, "How long have you been waiting here?"

"A few hours, I had a dream and I needed to talk to you about it".

Piper was surprised that Nico wanted to talk to her about his dreams. It wasn't that Piper and Nico weren't friendly, she liked the son of Hades, and she thought his constant stream of sarcastic comments was indearing but there were certainly other demi-gods that Nico was closer to.

Still, Piper could sense the boy's uncertainty, she knew from her talks with Hazel that he didn't open up easily. "What did you need to talk about?" She asked gently.

Nico looked up at her, and Piper marveled at how the now 15-year-old boy had grown. He looked so much older than when she had first met him, almost three years previously. Nico had grown taller and gained some much-needed weight. He was wearing his signature skull T-shirt, silver ring, and black cargo shorts. He was still thinner than anyone Piper knew but Nico's skin had tanned to its more natural olive pigment, and his hair had grown into a shaggy black mop. He now resembled a more normal teenage boy than the corpse-like appearance he had once inhabited.

"Have you been getting strange dreams?" Nico asked abruptly.

"What?"

"Strange dreams" He repeated. Then as Piper feigned confusion he faltered, "You-know where something you desperately want happens and then a glowing figure appears and tells you that all you have to do is say some magic words". Nico's dark eyes met Pipers.

Piper sighed, "I thought I was the only one"

"No, but in fact, I would bet at least half the camp is getting them".

Piper stared at him in shock.

"How many times?" Nico asked quietly.

Piper just stared at him. Her brain still processing this new information, she tried to clear her thoughts. What had he just asked her?

"How many times have you had the dream?" Nico asked again.

"Six," Piper said softly.

Nico was the one in shock this time. "What? How could you go this long without telling someone?"

Piper just shrugged, she didn't know, it didn't make much sense to her either. "How did you know?"

Nico stared at his feet almost angrily, "I've sensed something was off with the underworld for a while, but a few nights ago I started getting these dreams about this fantasy life, and women offering eternal happiness for 'magic words' and then last night my father visited me in a dream, told me to speak to the daughter of love about the dreams. That he needed help to defeat a mutual enemy and he would contact me when he could tell me more."

"How did you know he meant me?"

Nico scowled as if repeating his father's words made him sick, "He referred to you as the hot Indian one." He looked up as if scared he had offended her. "I'm sorry," he said quickly "My father lacks general understanding for most human culture, or human decency" He spat out the last few words with obvious disgust.

Piper smiled a slow smile, "trust me, not even close to the worst I've gotten".

"We should talk to the Hypnos cabin" Nico suggested, "I don't know much about dreams, and how they work, but we need to figure out what's causing this before it spreads".

Piper nodded. She stood up and offered her hand to the Son of Hades he took it and pulled himself up. His hand was cold, but Piper squeezed it, trying to show him that she trusted him.

As they walked towards the Hypnos cabin, Piper broke the silence first. "She offers me, Jason, back. In my dreams."

Nico nodded if this was expected, "He's there in mine as well. She's offering me eternal happiness. A normal life. Not something children of the underworld usually get".

Piper's insides swelled with empathy for her companion, "Oh Nico, just because your a child of Hades doesn't mean you can't be happy".

Nico stared at the floor, he pulled his hand away from Piper and played with the silver skull ring on his index finger. "Doesn't it though? No matter how in sync I get with my life. No matter how easy or happy I am, He always calls me back. He always has a new instruction or a new quest for me."

Piper could hear the desperation in his voice, wanting her to disagree, but how could she? Wasn't that the curse of being a half-blood? Always having to bend to the God's will until it killed you. "We'll find happiness if it kills us," She told Nico, placing her little remaining confidence into her voice.

Nico smiled sadly "that's what I'm worried about I'm afraid".

They reached the Hypnos cabin and Nico knocked on the door loudly. There was no response. The cabin looked like an old log cabin, and a wreath of red poppies hung at the entrance. Nico turned the doorknob and stepped inside gesturing for Piper to follow. Inside they found four demi-gods fast asleep. Nico walked towards the one sleeping closest to the fountain of Lethe that took over the middle of the room.

Nico shook the boy, who opened his eyes and smiled groggily.

"Nico!" he said slowly yawing "What time is it"

"Around 6:30" Nico responded "Please come Clovis, we need to talk"

The pasty blonde boy who Piper remembered as Clovis, nodded and stood up stretching. Piper noticed Nico seemed agitated by how calm and relaxed the Son of Hypnos was.

Piper and Clovis followed Nico back towards the Hades cabin. This being the place Nico had decided was the safest place to discuss. Piper observed Clovis as the sunrise shined against his pale face. She tried to find a similarity in his appearance to the late Jason Grace but found they had nothing in common other than their white-blonde hair. Clovis was chubby and soft around the edges. Everything about his aura was comforting and relaxed. His energy was calming and put you at ease. Nothing like Jason had once had with his flow of energy and power. It was hard to imagine Clovis as being scary, but then again hadn't people once said that about her?

They reached the Hades cabin, as the sun had risen into the sky, and light was pouring into the clouds. Piper thought appreciatively of Apollo and how her favorite immortal must be turning his chariot around at this very moment.

As she stepped through the obsidian doorway Piper realized she had never entered the Hade's cabin. And for good reason, she thought to herself as she glanced at the decorum. The room was like a giant tomb. It was solid stone, and windowless. The beds which were pushed into corners resembled coffins, and the entire room had been covered with various types of red and black velvet. It was so cliche Piper had to stifle a laugh.

"Awful isn't it?" Nico smirked, "I've tried to renovate it a bit but I'm hardly ever here so I never have much time" He gestured to what Piper presumed as his own corner. Nico had put up a few band posters with flashy titles like "American Idiot" and "Louder than Bombs", there was also a small side table that Nico had taped pictures to. From across the room, she could see Will Sollace's smiling face, as well as the face of Reyna Ramírez-Arellano.

"Clovis," Nico said addressing the blonde demi-god who had sat down on one of the empty beds and seemed close to falling back asleep. Clovis sat up at the sound of Nico's voice.

"We need some information about dreams," Nico said still addressing Clovis

"Okay..." Clovis said slowly as if pushing the words out was an extremely difficult task, "how can I be of service?"

"We need to know the different types of demi-god dreams anything you can tell us" Nico responded quickly.

Clovis brightened as if he was worried Nico's questions would be too difficult, "Oh that's easy! There's only three."

Piper held onto her breath worried about what she might hear.

"So first of course there are normal mortal dreams" Clovis explained "Just your average run-of-the-mill nightmares, fantasies, sex dreams" He smiled at the last one. "Then there's vision dreams. The ones most commonly associated with demigods. It depends on how powerful of a dreamer you are really, but most demigods can attach their consciousness to the fates and see pieces of the present that they won't get to actually experience. Sometimes It's on purpose but usually, demigods do it subconsciously."

"What's the third type?" Piper's voice surprised her. She had forgotten herself in the last few hours, paralyzed by her fear.

Clovis seemed nervous "Why are you so interested in this?"

"Never you mind" Nico snapped "just tell us the last type".

"Right, well the third type are immortal induced dreams," Clovis said slowly

Nico caught Piper's eye, she got his message "no matter what he says don't react".

"These dreams only occur in demigods when a God is intentionally sending them a message or a vision. If a God needs to get a message across urgently but couldn't appear for some reason they can use dreams. But sometimes if a God wanted to punish a hero really harshly in ancient times, they would send the same dream, a dream that was unbearable, over and over until the hero would be driven insane". Clovis looked at Piper, clearly awake enough now to understand the weight of these questions. "Why do you ask?"

"I said never you mind!" Nico snapped angrier this time.

"But- are you having strange dreams? I can help!" Clovis protested.

"You're exhausted," Piper told him infusing her voice with charm. Across the room, Nico flashed her a smirk and a nod.

Clovis's eyes had fogged over, "Yeah I am tired" he agreed.

"You don't remember us talking to you" Piper continued. "You want to walk back to your cabin and go back to sleep"

Clovis stood up abruptly eager to obey and walked out of cabin 13.

Nico walked over to where she was sitting and offered her a fist bump. "Nice one Mclean".

"What do you think it means?" Piper asked.

"I think we should hope someone is trying to message us," Nico said grimly.

"Who would try to punish us?" Piper asked

"I don't know about you, daughter of love," Nico said, "But I don't exactly have an immortal fanbase up in Olympus".

Piper decided it was probably best to change the subject. She looked around the room and walked over to the ruffled sheets where Nico slept. She ran her fingertips over the band posters. She noticed a small concert ticket that had been taped to the wall. She choked "You're an Avril Lavigne fan?"

Nico grinned "Are you kidding? She's basically my idol. And technically my sister" He added.

"What?" Piper's eyes widened, "Avril Lavigne is a half-blood? She basically raised me".

Nico sat next to her, "The first time I saw Thalia Grace after my father claimed me. I was upset because of the whole 'child of the big three' thing" He said this with air quotes. "So she tried to cheer me up by showing me other big three children who had made history. It backfired though because she died the same year. Of course, she convinced Dad to reincarnate her, but she still had to die so not the greatest example."

Piper thought of how drastically different their experiences had been. "But you saw her in concert?"

Nico's face brightened, "It was a birthday surprise, from Will. We even got to meet her after the show. She's super cool and everything, even for someone who was dead for a year and a half."

Piper liked how his face brightened at the mention of Will's name. "You and Will are great together," she said in all honesty.

Nico blushed, something Piper hadn't been aware was possible for the son of Hades to do.

"I guess opposites really do attract," Piper said grinning. "I should go, It's already time to wake everyone up for breakfast, and 'daughters of love'" She said mimicking Nico "Are very insistent on their beauty sleep".

"We'll talk soon," she said to Nico.

Nico di Angelo nodded at her but had already lost himself in thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 2:** Will

Will Solace's first surprise came when he woke up to his alarm clock ringing. Will's body usually yanked him out of his dream ten minutes exactly before his alarm had been set for. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually heard it ring. But this morning he'd been having the dream again. The glowing figure who offered him Nico free from his underworld ties. A world where Will's family was a little less southern and conservative. Where he never was paralyzed by imminent failure and losing the place of his father's favorite son.

As he had gotten ready to take the first shift at the Infirmary and dropped by the Hades cabin to say good morning to Nico, Will had gotten his second surprise. He had run into Piper Mclean leaving Nico's room, looking stressed. She had waved hello given him a convincing smile but Will could sense her anxiety.

His third surprise was when he had walked into the Hades cabin to find his boyfriend slouching over a pile of notes, cursing loudly in Italian, with pillars of smoke billowing from his feet and fingertips.

"Porca puttana!" Nico yelled under his breath he didn't even notice Will had entered the room. "Stronzo!"

Will walked up to Nico immediately placing his hands on the Son of Hade's shoulders, trying to calm him down. Will didn't even stop to consider whether he should be afraid of the smoke that was filling up the room. Nico was one of the most powerful demigods he'd ever met, but Will was too concerned for his boyfriend to care.

Immediately when Will touched him Nico tensed and then started to relax taking deep breaths and releasing his chest. The black smoke dissipated. Nico turned to Will.

"Sorry about that"

Will say down next to him "It's quite alright, I'm glad I stopped to check-in. What's going on?"

Nico's breath slowed, "I talked to Piper and Clovis about the dreams"

Will froze "What did they have to say"

"Clovis thinks that either a god is trying to contact us or trying to torture us"

"And Piper?"

"My father" Nico spit, "Told me to talk to her, apparently she's having similar dreams".

"What have you been thinking about?" Will gestured to the pages of notebook paper with heavy black handwriting in front of Nico.

"Nothing much," Nico said glumly "I was just trying to get all my thoughts out of my head".

Will who could relate to this notion nodded.

"I think I should have a visit with dear old dad" Nico said unenthusiastically

Will who had expected this nodded sadly. He hated how the burden always fell on Nico. Then he has a thought, "What if we talk to my dad first? See if he could have any clue what's going on".

Nico regarded the idea for a moment. "That's not a bad idea," He said. "How quickly do you think you can contact him?"

Will considered, his Dad had been better this past year at communicating and visiting. Since his mortal days, he had grown a sense of compassion, but he still was a god at nature and therefore unreliable.

"I can try and contact him as soon as possible"

"Okay and then we'll go from there" Nico agreed.

"I have to get going," Will said regretfully.

Nico nodded and pushed him away "Go, I don't want you to skirt off your responsibilities on my account"

"I would happily do so for you" Will grinned from ear to ear. He leaned over and gave Nico a peck on the lips. He messed up Nico's shaggy hair. "Haircut you and me this afternoon," He said professionally.

Nico chuckled "Alright sun boy whatever you say"

Will glanced at the posters and memorabilia behind Nico's head thinking to the year before. It had been so easy between them. Like a normal relationship between mortal teenagers. Will had actually dared to hope that the peace would last. That had been until he'd started getting the dreams.

Will jogged towards the infirmary trying to stay upbeat. When he reached the small medicine room he found a box of cookies he'd stolen from the Dining Pavilion a few days prior. He hoped it would be enough to attract his father. Will knew he had to act fast. His siblings would be heading to breakfast soon and lighting their own sacrifices to Apollo.

Will lit one of his greek fire matches and tossed it into the small fireplace. It ignited so that flames licked the corners of the hearth. Heat flooded the small room. Will mumbled the ancient greek prayer. If he concentrated he usually could translate but Will wasn't focused on the language today. He tossed the box of cookies into the flame. He whispered, "To my father. A gift and a request of your company".

Common Dad he thought.

Suddenly a pen on the side table picked up and began to shake. Will looked for a piece of paper desperately but couldn't locate one. He grabbed at a napkin to give the pen unsure if it would accept this. Luckily for him, the pen didn't seem to mind conveying its message on something Will had used to wipe the crumbs off his face.

"My dear son, " the pen wrote  
"I will visit soon, wait for dusk" Then pen then scribbled the signature of his father and fell down next to its note.

Will was delirious with joy, he genuinely hadn't expected his burnt cookies to work. He'd had a backup plan and everything. He laughed as he re-read the note. A haiku, his father's signature.

Will would have sacrificed the rest of his snacks to thank his father but all of a sudden Thalia Grace, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhong, and Hazel Levesque stumbled into the infirmary sporting large gashes on their limbs.

Will didn't even stop to think. He pushed a cot from the side of the room, so the others could lay, Thalia, who seemed the most injured, could rest. Will reached for ointment, nectar, ambrosia, and bandages. He fed the ambrosia to Thalia who's face was scrunched in pain. She'd gotten a large gash in her thigh. Will could see bone. She'd lost a lot of blood so Will immediately got to work cleaning and bandaging the wound. She would need stitches he realized. He grabbed his medkit and pulled out the magic thread and needles he kept inside.

"Ohh don't look" Frank mumbled in disgust as Will stitched Thalia's leg back together. The needle was enchanted so the procedure wouldn't add any more pain but Thalia had already been groaning in misery before Will had touched her wound.

Reyna at the sound of Thalia's moans of agony stopped applying the ointment Will has and came over to check on her comrade. She brushed at Thalia's sweat ridden hair and whispered comforting things in what Will understood to be a mix of ancient Latin and Spanish. After he finished Thalia's leg he fed her more ambrosia and told her to rest. The daughter of Zeus agreed immediately and fell into a deep sleep. Reyna right by her side.

Will made his way over towards where Hazel was leaning on Franks's chest. Eyes closed panting. Hazel's face usually a dark golden brown had lightened a few shades. Frank looked almost green like he was about to be sick.

"What happened to you all? " Will asked eyeing the cuts and bruises along Hazel's arms.

"We were surrounded" Frank announced

Hazel nodded in agreement, "We were trying to enter from the woods, through half-blood hill, and We were attacked by cyclopes."

"Three of them" Reyna's sharp voice called from Thalia's bed. She walked over slowly wincing in pain.

"Why were you trying to enter through the woods?" Will asked

"We had hoped" Hazel responded, "To find my brother and talk to him without notifying anyone else we were here".

"Why did you need to talk to Nico?" Will said worried for the sake of his boyfriend.

"We were hoping he had the answers about these dreams I've been having," Reyna said slowly.

Will's gaze sharpened "You all have been getting them as well?"

Frank and Reyna nodded together, Hazel shook her head.

Will say down on a stool next to the bed, head spinning. Unsurprisingly to no one, Nico di Angelo walked into the infirmary.

Will has learned to adjust to the fact that Nico sensed everything. He had killer instincts and could always tell when someone's life was in danger.

"Hazel!" Nico said.

The roman legionnaire rushed to embrace her brother. Nico who had once been a head shorter than she now reached her forehead.

Nico embraces Reyna just as tightly and shook hands with Frank.

"What's going on?" Nico said darkly glancing at the sleeping body of Thalia Grace

"We had an assignment at Camp Jupiter" Reyna began "I had been having these dreams for a while and I finally told Hazel about it. She told me Frank had been having the same ones and we knew we had to talk to you."

Nico looked alarmed he began muttering under his breath "How could it spread this quickly? Who was sending these visions?" He was pacing the room and Will saw smoke starting to billow with black smoke. He put his hands on Nico's shoulders for the second time today to calm him down. He didn't think Thalia and her friends needed to deal with underworld smoke as well with potentially lethal injuries.

Nico mumbled a thank you to Will and took a deep breath. He addressed the hunter, "Reyna, let's go for a walk" Reyna stood up to follow. Nico pauses as if remembering, "Did you get into contact with Apollo?"

Will was relieved he could pass on good news "Yes! He's arriving at dusk. Dear old dad came through"

Nico smiled but it was an empty gesture, his eyes filled with anxiety.

"Okay, we'll see you back here in a bit".

Nico turned to Frank and Hazel, " Don't expose the real reason you're here"

Frank shifted uncomfortably "What should we say if someone comes by"

Nico glanced at the calendar "You're here for Percys birthday next week"

Will shifted uncomfortably as Nico and Reyna left the infirmary thinking _Nico knows Percy's birthday, Does he know my birthday? Of course, he knew Wills birthday what was he doing?_

He turned back to his friends and saw they had gotten comfortable in the hospital bed. Hazel was leaning against Frank's chest her eyes closed and her hands in his hair. Will had never seen the son of mars so relaxed. His guarded manor was down. He smiled down at Hazel as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. As if he was just realizing just how lucky he really was. Will recognized the look. It was one of the completely love-struck. It was a look Will often gave to a certain son of Hades after a long difficult journey.

Will walked back over to where Thalia lay fast asleep. He sighed. He was really fucking sick of being a demigod.


	19. The Reflections of Reyna

**Part 2:** Reyna

Reyna had missed Nico di Angelo. She had never met someone so in sync with her ideas, even Jason Grace. Still, it wasn't easy to tell Nico about her dreams about Thalia and the glowing figure. And how they had repeated over and over for almost a month.

Nico didn't seem that surprised. "Thalia is cool" he had said before moving on to the problem at hand. He asked her many questions and had her repeat the details of her dreams. She could almost see the thoughts spinning around in his head. It was almost noon when they finally made their way back to the infirmary. Inside they found Will and another Apollo child buzzing around Thalia, Hazel, and Frank. Percy and Annabeth were sitting around Thalia's bed laughing. Leo sat on the edge of the bed Hazel and Frank were lying in. Her three companions looked happier and more upbeat despite their exhaustion from the journey. When she walked into the room she was greeted with a running hug from Leo Valdez.

"Reyna, mi hermana why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He said excitedly

Reyna smiled at him, she had grown to care for the scrawny boy even if his sense of humor was sometimes over the line. Remembering Nico's instruction she responded "I wanted it to be a surprise. Unfortunately, she said gesturing to their various injuries, "it was a surprise for multiple reasons".

It had only been a month since she'd seen Leo and yet he looked different. He was wearing his orange camp half-blood T-shirt and his tool belt but underneath his T-shirt, Leo was wearing a black collared shirt, and he wore dark denim jeans that hid his incredibly skinny legs. His unruly dark curls were shorter, and he'd put something in it so his hair didn't frizz and add two inches to his height. His hands for the first time in the years she had known him were clean.

"Leo" Reyna said her eyes narrowing, "Who are you trying to impress"

Leo turned crimson, his fingertips lit up with tiny flames. He quickly stamped them out. "I don't know what you're on about"

Reyna shook her head, she'd get to the bottom of it.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked

Reyna too had noticed the daughter of Aphrodite was missing in action.

Annabeth from across the room flashed Reyna a smile and called "she's helping some young campers with peer counseling, she'll see us at dinner".

Reyna made her way over to where Thalia was lying, her head propped up by hospital pillows. She was wearing a black denim vest with patches of bands Reyna didn't recognize. She had recently switched out her silver banded nose ring for a septum piercing in between her nostrils. Even lying in a hospital bed Thalia looked cool. Her darkly lined eyes, her spiked black hair, her piercing eyes, it was impossible for Thalia not to look cool, Reyna decided.

Thalia looked up at Reyna as she approached and smirked from the side of her mouth. She offered Reyna a warm tight hug.

"Thanks for not letting me die, partner"

Reyna's breath sped up, "You would do the same to me," she said seriously.

"Yeah well, Hunter's honor and all that" Thalia pushes Reyna's braid off of her shoulder. Reyna was hyper-aware of Thalia's fingers brushing her neck.

Get it together Roman she told herself.

"Anyway," Annabeth interrupted their conversation "We were thinking, Thalia and I, we should have a sleepover tonight just us girls."

"And Nico" Hazel said coming over to join the group.

Leo who had overheard the conversation complained "Why don't I get an invite?"

"Because" Thalia explained scowling at the son of Hephaestus "You have a whole cabin full of siblings, Nico is alone by himself every night in that god awful cabin, the least we can do is give him another place to stay for a few nights"

Hazel shivered, "It really is quite creepy in there, they make us sleep in coffins!"

Nico grinned hearing this, "Oh dear sister I can't believe you don't like the decor. It reminds me so much of our wonderful father"

Reyna could hear the pain in his voice even if he tried to make a joke out of it. She had never met her own mother, not even after 16 years, she understood the anger Nico felt towards his father, because really? What good had ever become of her because of her Mom?"


	20. Emergency Shirt

**Part 2:** Annabeth

Annabeth had been so happy to see Thalia. To be honest, the girl she had once considered her best friend, didn't reach out that often. It was partially Annabeth's fault. Thalia had chosen to become a Hunter or Artemis to avoid a prophecy, she was enterally 16, and Annabeth who had once been a year younger than her friend had grown up and was technically 2 years older.

They just had different goals for their lives, Annabeth wanted to go to college, get a job in architecture, and settle down with Percy, maybe even have some kids if they lived that long. Thalia had literally signed up for an endless lifetime of adventure and adolescence. Her goals were to stay alive and go to as many punk concerts as she could possibly see in one lifetime. All the same, Annabeth envied how carefree her old friend was. She possessed levels of power Annabeth could only dream of.

Even if Annabeth was grown up, she couldn't resist a sleepover with all of her favorite friends. She was dying to hear about Thalia and Reyna's adventures with Artemis and what life was like at camp Jupiter for Hazel. That was the beauty of being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth never stopped being interested in learning.

She hadn't even known that they had arrived until Percy had come to find her. She had been discussing battle strategies with some young Ares kids, calmly explaining how "blowing shit up" wasn't a proper war plan. He had clearly just come from the water, he was wearing only his blue-green swimsuit, his hair was perfectly dry but his arms and neck dripped with lake water. As she watched him approach she noticed two younger campers, maybe about 14 staring at him and giggling at each other. While she was watching these demigods giggle about her boyfriend, Percy had run up behind her grabbing her by the waist and lifting her into the air.

"PUT ME DOWN" she has screamed as he had attacked her with small kisses. She loved it when he was like this, carefree and loving.

"Guess who's here?" Percy had said to her excitedly

"Who"

"Reyna and Thalia and Frank and Hazel"

Annabeth had loved seeing the excitement in his eyes over the prospect of seeing his friends. Percy had perfect facial expressions for his every mood.

She had pulled out one of his shirts from her bag, a red and yellow Hawaiian patterned button-down that she kept in her bag for shirtless emergencies.

"You're the best you know that" Percy had said buttoning the shirt. He looked remarkably like the human form his father took. Annabeth could imagine what Sally Jackson had once seen in the god.

Later when Thalia had preposed her sleepover idea, Annabeth had come up with a secret plan of her own. She'd been having her dreams of Percy and her drastically different appearance for 2 weeks now, and she hadn't told anyone. She'd soon given up on trying to get the glowing figure to speak with her, or decipher the magic words. She'd decided she would accept what she could not change and change what she could.

No matter what, Annabeth needed some girl talk.


	21. The Sun God Goes to McDonald's

**Part 2:** Will

With all the commotion Will Solace had almost forgotten about his father's impending visit. Almost.

Here's the thing about Apollo kids, most demigod kids either hated their parents, respected their parents, or believed their parents were the best thing since sliced bread.

Apollo kids knew their dad was the best thing since sliced bread.

 _I mean common Apollo is awesome_ , Will used to explain to newcomers. "He's the god of everything fun and good, and He actually visits us." It was true to a certain extent, Will's dad definitely visited his children more than most of the demigods Will knew. Sure, he wasn't the most reliable and he could be a bit vain at times but Will knew kids who had never even met their godly parent. At least Apollo knew when to show up.

Will thought about his dad's ability to show up, he noticed a blinding light hurtling towards him. He waved as his father's sun chariot came into view. Another thing about his dad; the man always traveled in style.

As the chariot touched down on Half-Blood Hill, Will stepped forward to greet his father. Apollo had taken his usual godly appearance. He looked no older than 17, with golden hair and chiseled features. Today instead of a toga he wore a loose tan blouse made from a starchy material and white loose slacks. He looked like one of those deities from the hippie cults in the '60s. Will chuckled at the thought of his father peddling psychedelic drugs and having a cult following.

"My son," Apollo said embracing him. The god's body radiated power and heat. Will felt stronger just being close to him. Then from the chariot, another man stepped out. "Will," Apollo said, "I must introduce you, This is Hercules".

Will didn't need an introduction, every demigod knew Hercules. He opened his mouth to speak but was utterly star struck. Hercules appeared in his late 20's (even though Will knew he was multiple millennias old). He had long bushy brown hair he had tied into a bun at the base of his head. He had a short beard and mustache, His features were all very cut and defined and He was incredibly buff. Even next to an olympian God, Hercules was taller and bigger than Apollo and Will combined. Will also recognize his piercing blue eyes, the same ones that Thalia Grace had closed in pain hours earlier, the same ones Jason Grace had stared through as he had fought giant after giant until he had faced Gaea herself. The thing about Hercules was that he was rather well hot.

Will hated to admit it but everything Hercules did was attractive. He was much too old for Will of course but his presence exuded confidence.

Hercules smiled down at Will and shook his hand, "It's always nice to meet a fellow hero". His voice was gruff and Will could hear the twinge of amusement he felt probably inspired by the awestruck look on Will's face.

"Y-you to sir" Will tried to collect himself "Why have you come all this way?" The last Will has heard the immortal demigod had been living on an island in the Caribbean. Some of his friends had once had a run-in he thought but he couldn't be sure.

"To teach" Hercules smiled showing two rows of perfect white teeth. "I have made some mistakes in the last few hundred years, and I want to give back to those who stand in the same position I was in not so long ago"

"4000 years is a long time" Will mumbled, and instantly regretted it.

Thankfully Hercules laughed a deep laugh, "How I have missed demigod humor"

Apollo who had come back from tying up the chariot flashed a smile to his son. "Will and I are going to have a little chat, I assume you can find yourself to the big house?"

Hercules squinted at the big house "Yes Apollo I can find my way. Thank you again for the ride, It's great I caught you". And with that, he set off his large steps making the ground tremble slightly as he stepped.

Apollo turned to Will, "Fancy a drive, my son?"

Will nodded and Apollo waved his hands and his chariot turned into a cherry red covert-able. Will got into the shotgun seat.

"Anywhere in particular?" Apollo asked

An idea struck Will, "ever heard of McDonald's?"

As the car bounded on Apollo turned to Will, the god touched Will's blonde hair appreciatively. "You have such magnificent hair, my son, just like your mother." Apollo waved his hand and his own hair mimicked Will's to a T. This was equal parts terrifying and hilarious for Will. His father sat in front of him looking like a slightly older more perfect version of Will himself. Apollo glanced at himself in the rearview mirror and shook his head so that his hair returned to its original golden state.

"It doesn't suit me as it does for you," He said appreciatively.

Will grinned "you should try Hercules's hair"

Apollo flashed a bright smile and laughed "He is rather good-looking, isn't he? Although I don't know if I can say that because I think he's kind of technically my half-brother"

"Zeus has had so many children over the ages," Will said "It must get rather confusing who's related to you and who's not"

Apollo nodded thoughtfully "I try not to fixate on it, especially when you start thinking about different generations and who's married, messes with someone's mind"

Will nodded, demigods had agreed some few generations ago that Godly parentage didn't correlate with DNA. He didn't know if that was science or hope but he didn't want to think about it.

"How's that goth boyfriend of yours?" Apollo asked

Will laughed, Nico would not have been please to be referred to as such, "He's doing better but he's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you".

Apollo nodded "boyfriend advice? I had quite a few so I can give quite the expertise"

Will shook his head. They had arrived at the Long Island Mcdonald's, they stepped out of the car and walked through the driveway. As they stood in line Will marveled at how ridiculous the situation would have been to explain. He was with his immortal godly father, and he had taken a sun chariot transformed into a sports car, to get McDonald's.

He ordered three happy meals and sat with Apollo at the small grimy table. Apollo cringed at it and waved his hands so that the table was transformed into a wooden dining table with a fancy white tablecloth and celestial bronze plates and silverware. When the McDonalds employee came to the table she stared at the arrangement blankly. Will could not be sure what she could see through the mist. She gave them their happy meals and left muttering something about crazy blondes.

Apollo ate his happy meal without complaint, and Will opened his french fries and began to explain why he has called his father here. "I've been having strange dreams" he explained.

"Interesting describe them to me," Apollo said mid hamburger bite.

Will explained the field of flowers, his perfect life being flaunted at him, the glowing figure, the phrase she repeated. Lastly, he told his father of Hade's warning. How Nico has been overcome with this mystery.

Apollo frowned "It sounds like some type of goddess is trying to convert you, maybe a deity from another culture?"

Will considered this but it didn't sound right.

"I'll discuss the matter with the other Olympians" Apollo decided "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help".

Will nodded "It's okay Dad, it is always nice to see you".

They drove listening to bad country hits, a type of music they shared a deep affection for. Will belting out the bass voice and Apollo singing a high soprano. Will couldn't remember a time where he'd felt so connected to his father. They finished the drive with a rendition of "Before He Cheats".

As they arrived t Half-Blood Hill, Will saddened at the thought of his father's departure, he desperately wanted to turn around and drive for a bit longer. But Nico's happy meal was getting cold and his father was a busy diety. The sky had turned dark as Will and Apollo made their way up the Hill. At the peak Apollo embraced Will, telling him he would report back as soon as possible and reminding him to say hello to Meg, and his other children, and that he was sorry he couldn't stay longer. And with that Apollo was gone.

Will made his way to the infirmary, he had the night shift tonight which he was grateful for because he didn't feel like being bombarded with questions from his siblings. The infirmary appeared empty but as Will switched on the light he jumped as he saw Nico di Angelo sitting in the middle of the room.

"Boo!" Nico said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Will said smiling.

"You promised me a haircut remember?" Nico smirked.

"You're right, I'll go get the kit" Will walked to the closet at the side of the room. "Nico I got you something, check out my bag" Will gestured to his canvas tote bag he had laid on the desk.

Nico dug through pulling out the happy meal container. His face lit up, "Will you're the best!"

"Yeah yeah, I bet you say that to all the boys who get you McDonald's". Will walked over to where Nico was stuffing his face with the greasy food. "Goddamn death boy, did you eat all today?"

Nico paused thinking about this very difficult question that had been asked, "I might have forgotten" he admitted.

Will sighed brushed his finger against Nico's cheek, "even the son of the underworld needs food to survive. Now sit up straight and lean back."

Nico obeyed but Will tilted his head farther so he could give his boyfriend a quick hamburger flavored kiss before he cut Nico's shaggy mane. Will ran his fingers through Nico's hair and used his scissors to start cutting. Nico didn't seem to be paying much attention instead He leaned forward to eat another bite of his burger. Nico's dark hair fell in pieces onto the floor, Will told Nico about his trip with Apollo, and how his father had reacted to his dreams. Nico didn't seem to think any of the information was very helpful. He muttered about having to visit his father and then turned back to his french fries.

By the time Will had finished the volume of the mop on Nico's head had decreased exponentially. The sides were shorter and Will had cut his bangs so his face could actually be seen. Will swept the black hair away and brought a small hand mirror for Nico to look at himself in.

Nico glanced at his reflection and shrugged "I guess it looks better, you can see my whole face".

Will smiled and kissed Nico's cheek "you look really cute, I promise"

Nico offered to stay at the infirmary for Will's shift but Will needed to be alone to think.

"Plus," he said grinning at the dark-haired boy in front of him "I believe your attendance is required at a sleepover in the Zeus cabin"

Nico groaned but eventually after several bad excuses which included a few pecks, he made his way out the door.

Will Solace, alone once again, stared at the empty hospital beds.

He wondered to himself, _would life ever be easy?_


	22. The Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely just fluff but it's also my favorite I've written so far :)

**Part 2:** Reyna

Reyna had never been to a sleepover before. Unless you counted her sister Hylla, but sleeping next to each other on Circe's island didn't really count. Reyna had never been into the Zeus cabin either, and even _she_ had to admit it was impressive. The cabin was made entirely of white marble and the dome-shaped ceiling was covered in lighting bolt carvings. Every so often the lighting bolts would shake and the sound of thunder would echo throughout the room. As if Zeus was reminding the demigods of his power. Thalia had clearly been busy after she'd disappeared from the infirmary, she'd brought in four multi-colored bean bags, a purple shag carpet, and she'd taped up band posters, on the walls, next to the old photographs of a young Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and a tall blonde boy Reyna didn't recognize.

In the corner of the room was the bed that had belonged to Jason Grace. There was a picture of Piper in a frame hanging over the dark blue bedding. There was even a guitar case leaning against the wall. It hadn't been touched since Jason had slept there over a year ago, and Thalia seemed to want to keep it that way.

"I didn't know he played guitar" Reyna had remarked to Thalia when she had first arrived.

Thalia had smiled sadly saying "He didn't but he wanted to learn. He was going to write a song for Piper but you know the rest".

Now Reyna sat leaning against a red bean bag in a circle with Thalia, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, and Nico di Angelo, who looked out of place in the stark white room. Piper had taken to braiding Annabeth's blonde hair and Nico and Thalia were debating the best 90s rock bands.

Reyna attempted to talk to Hazel, "How's the legion doing?"

Hazel looked startled at the question, "g-good, they're doing well."

"I'm glad" Reyna replied curtly, she wasn't great at social situations, especially ones she had never experienced previously.

Thalia as if sensing her discomfort, walked over and sat in her lap, tugging Reyna's arms around her in a 'give me a hug' gesture. Reyna was used to Thalia's constant friendly affection and complete disregard for personal space. Thalia's dark hair tickled her neck, she smelled of smoke and pine. From across the room, Nico sent her an amused glance. Reyna glared at him sending him a 'fuck off' look in response.

"Hey everybody, come here," Thalia said loudly. The other demigods crowded around her, their default leader. "Let's play a game," Thalia said her eyes glowing mischievously.

Piper who sat to Reyna's left suggested "truth or dare?"

Thalia's grin widened "Perfect", then she turned to Piper, "Alright Mclean Truth or Dare?"

Reyna had never played the mortal game before but she got the gist pretty quickly. Piper who had picked dare had to flirt with Travis Stoll who incidentally gave her a white daisy to show his affection. Piper arrived back at the cabin with the flower in her hair triumphantly.

Piper then smiling asked Thalia "Truth or Dare?"

Thalia answered "Truth" quickly and glanced at Reyna nervously. Reyna stared at her friend confused about where her usual confidence had gone to.

"Have you ever thought of breaking your celibacy vow?" Piper asked

Reyna held her breath, goosebumps forming on her arms.

Thalia laughed at the question, "yeah I mean of course, but I love being a hunter more than anything, plus the whole I won't survive past 16 thing."

Reyna's heart shrank, she was being stupid she told herself, what had she hoped to hear?

"How about you Reyna?" Annabeth asked

"I would never betray my vow" Reyna answered coldly.

"Gods I can't imagine having to live your entire life without kissing anyone," Piper said thoughtfully, "Of course that's not the most important thing in life" She added as if sensing Reyna's agitation.

"Speaking of which" Thalia interrupted "Did I hear Piper Mclean had a girlfriend?"

Piper blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you, I thought you might be upset after-" the name of Thalia's deceased brother hung in the air unsaid.

After a moment Thalia broke the silence "Hey I'm sure my brother would want you to be happy, and I for one am always in support of happy people".

Piper looked relieved, "Her name is Shel, she lives on my reservation" she explained.

"Is she hot?" Thalia asked bluntly.

Piper laughed, "yeah Shel is beautiful, she's just a bit, well clingy".

Reyna couldn't imagine having a partner who wouldn't leave you alone. It sounded like torture but maybe that was why she had never been in a relationship.

Annabeth from the corner groaned in agreement,

"Trouble in paradise?" Thalia redirected her attention to the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth stumbled over her words "No, it's just Percy is a bit overprotective." She recounted her experience at a college party earlier that year.

"Boys are kind of gross" Thalia agreed then glancing at Nico, "no offense"

Nico smirked, "none taken"

"So Nico", Hazel addressed her brother, "how are you and Will doing?"

"We're good," Nico said a happy little smile creeping across his face, "Will is the best"

"BORING" Thalia cried, "Give us drama di Angelo"

"Speaking of drama", Reyna spoke remembering the events of that day, "Anyone noticed Leo's new look? He looks so different"

Annabeth grinned "I noticed the change too, but I didn't want to embarrass him, I think he looks great".

"Great might be a stretch" Thalia wrinkled her nose, she had never warmed up completely to Leo after hearing him refer to his old girlfriend as 'Mama Cita'.

Piper laughed "I dunno I think he looks sort of cute"

"Uh oh Shel's got competition" Thalia called

"No, of course not," Piper said quickly but Reyna noticed her cheeks were going pink.

Annabeth pointed to Thalia's new septum piercing, "Is that new Thals?"

Reyna felt a flash of jealousy, she didn't have a nickname for her friend, she pulled Thalia who was still in her lap, closer.

Thalia nodded clearly excited someone had noticed "Yeah I did it myself"

Annabeth chewed on her lip, "Do you think you could give me one?"

Piper, Nico, and Hazel all looked surprised "What?" they said in unison.

Annabeth looked self-conscious "Well maybe not like yours but I was thinking just a small one on the side of my nose".

Thalia grinned "of course, I learned how to do every piercing from Zoe."

Thalia stood up, climbing out of Reyna's lap. Reyna immediately missed the warmth of her friend's body. Thalia walked over to her silver duffle bag and dug through finding her piercing kit. Thalia had been the go-to in the Hunters for piercings and tattoos, almost every girl she'd met in the ranks had something or other from Thalia, but although it had been offered Reyna had always declined. Thalia told Annabeth to sit down, she crouched next to her and pulled out a pair of silver clamps, practicing where the needle would go through her nose.

"Ready?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth shut her eyes in anticipation, squeezing Piper's hand. Thalia pushed the needle straight through the left side of her nose.

"Oh!" Annabeth said in surprise "That wasn't that bad"

Thalia nodded and twisted a silver stud into Annabeth's nose. She held up the mirror for Annabeth to look at. Annabeth smiled, "I love it"

"Anyone else" Thalia called "I can do noses, ears, lips, eyebrows, belly buttons, nipples" She eyed Reyna. Reyna felt her face go hot.

To everyone's surprise, Nico raised his hand.

"Nipple piercings for the son of Hades?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

Nico shook his head quickly ,"Gods no, but maybe just my ears".

Thalia's face lit up, "I just got these studs that would be perfect, I was going to wear them myself but," She stopped looking Nico up and down "They'll fit you better"

She reached into her kit and pulled out a pair of flat black stone earrings, Nico grinned.

After Nico was officially pierced, and Piper had received a tiny lightning bolt tattoo on her wrist, (no one had to ask who it was for). Thalia turned to her last remaining victims, Hazel and Reyna.

"Common guys give me something to work with here"

Hazel shook her head dramatically, her gold earrings swinging back and forth next to her curly hair. "I don't need any more holes in my face," She said seriously.

Thalia looking disappointed turned to Reyna hopefully. Reyna not wanting to disappoint mumbled, "what the hell".

Thalia cheered enthusiastically, her blue eyes twinkled in excitement. The other demigods circled her giving suggestions. Annabeth suggested a nose piercing so they could match, Piper suggested an ear cuff because she said it would suit Reyna, Nico suggested a face tattoo but Reyna was pretty sure he was joking. It wasn't until Thalia held up a picture from her tutorial booklet that Reyna saw something she liked.

The next morning after a very late night Reyna touched her lip to make sure the golden ring was still there. Thalia had pierced the middle of her bottom lip with a celestial gold ring. Reyna had loved it immediately, she felt like herself.

The six demigods emerged from the Zeus cabin, Reyna felt connected to each of them in a way she hadn't felt before. Maybe that was the magic of sleepovers.


	23. Persephone's Plan

**Part 2:** Nico

Nico was exhausted. Girl sleepovers were a lot of work. Although Nico didn't have a lot of male-dominated sleepovers to speak of. The only times he remembered sleeping in a room of other guys that weren't camping with Will Solace, the boarding school, his time on the Argo Two, was well never.

Nico's life had been anything but ordinary and sometimes Nico felt that ordinary was his missing piece. He was sick of being "death boy", He was sick of being drunk on power, He was sick of always being needed. Nico wanted just for a month or so for the angry spirits and ghosts in his head to silence, for his father's perpetual needs to pause, for the quests and the duty of demigods to disappear. Nico just wanted one single month to be a normal teenager, with his normal boyfriend, and his normal overbearing, overprotective, friends. Of course, as Nico mulled over this angry fantasy in his head, Nico ran straight into Hercules.

Nico stumbled back, dazed. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

The former hero chuckled at him goodheartedly, "A lot on your mind Son of Hades?"

Nico was surprised by his warmth, the humor in his deep rumbling voice. He stared up at Hercules in amazement. The god was dressed in a camp Half-blood counselor shirt, which even in the largest size was stretched against his biceps, and khaki cargo pants, his hands were covered in some sort of dirt as if he had been working outside all day. A similar outfit to one Nico had seen on Leo Valdez, but the God looked nothing like the son of Hephaestus. Hercules seemed like the cool older brother or cousin you looked up to, admired from afar. Hercules smiled at Nico, kindly.

"You should come by the yard one day" Hercules rumbled. The yard being the makeshift workout gym the God had set up for his "demigod Bootcamp". "I'd love to chat I can imagine being a son of 'the big three'" He said using air quotes, "Is different than when I was young".

Nico nodded and turned away to where he was meeting Will for breakfast, the god called his name,

"And Nico?" Hercules rumbled, "You should never be ashamed of your parentage, you are their offspring and therefore, born to be greater".

Nico knew immediately something was off with this comment but he kept his face in check and nodded.

He almost ran to where he had agreed to meet Will, he had to get these thoughts out of his head, because for the first time in months, Nico di Angelo had an idea.

As soon as Nico was out of earshot he sprinted to the hammock behind the Big House. Will Solace lay there, the sun shining brilliantly on his blonde hair. His eyes were closed and his headphones in his ears. He was humming an old folk song he had played for Nico. It was from a band Will's mother had once opened for Nico remembered. He approached the hammock trying not to spook his boyfriend. Nico had a bad habit of doing that to people when he arrived unannounced or unexpectedly the people around him tended to jump or shout claiming they were startled. Nico knew that they were afraid of him, which seemed funny for a short 15-year-old with baggy clothing. Will naturally opened his eyes and smiled at Nico while he was 3 ft away.

"Hello beautiful" He called rubbing his eyes.

"Shut up" Nico replied.

"Just trying to show affection so the Son of Hades doesn't send me underground" Will shot back with a sarcastic grin.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Do you want to hear what I found out or not?"

Will sat up "About the dreams?"

Nico frowned "Well not exactly but I think it might be a lead. Something that could excuse my visit to my father for a few more days".

"I love excuses to not go to Tartarus," Will said energetically.

Nico recounted his conversation with Hercules, "I think I should go speak with him later today" Nico finished, "To see what he's on about with this born to be greater crap".

Will looked worried "What if he's dangerous, maybe we should tell Chiron"

"No," Nico said firmly "I could be totally wrong. He seems like a nice guy I'm not getting him kicked out of camp and potentially incinerated if I misinterpreted a supportive comment"

Will sighed "Okay Nico, I trust you".

So that was how Nico di Angelo found himself trudging to the east side of the camp that afternoon. Nico was exhausted, the three cups of black coffee hadn't helped. He reached the yard where Hercules had set up metal monkey bars, sit-up benches, and push up stations. The yard was full of young demigods who looked all around the age of 12. Nico recognized some of them from campfires, but he didn't know anyone enough to start a conversation. He stood to the side awkwardly waiting for Hercules who was busy shouting orders at the demigods to notice his arrival.

Nico felt very anxious, and he wasn't sure why. By harming him the God would not only risk his employment at Camp Half-Blood but Nico knew his father would come after the son of Zeus, who already wasn't favored by many of the Olympians. Hercules suddenly turned around and spotted Nico from across the yard. He trotted over a friendly smile pasted on his face,

"Nico di Angelo, as I live and breathe"

Nico tried for a half-smile but his stomach churned.

The God turned to his trainees and called "Alright everyone, that's it for today good work. I'll see you're scrawny asses at dawn tomorrow, pack it up!" and then to Nico "Come" He gestured to the small office at the corner of the lot.

Nico followed the God into the confined space. It was about the size of a double-wide porta-potty, with a small wooden desk and stool shoved in the corner. With the two of them, Hercules taking up the space of two people, and Nico shrinking into his usual place in the corner, it was an awkward setup.

Hercules studied some papers on the desk, without turning around he spoke, "I've wanted to speak with you for a while"

"What about?" Nico said loudly, then remembering who he was addressing he added "sir"

Hercules chuckled, "I remember being a young demigod" he turned to Nico, a small smile on his lips, "full of ignorant dreams of normalcy, full of hope, full of innocence, it'll fade eventually, or you'll die, whichever happens first".

"You're still here" Nico retorted, he didn't enjoy being referred to as ignorant and innocent as if he was a little boy, did this God have any clue the trials he had been through.

"Yes," Hercules said sadly "And yet my existence still hangs in the balance of the Gods' will. My father," He spit the name out in a similar fashion Nico had done many times "and my stepmother control my every move, my every existence." Hercules met Nico's eyes, "But we could put an end to that".

"What?" Nico was startled. What did Hercules mean?

"There's someone else you should talk to," Hercules said softly, he pressed a button on his watch, and a door next to Nico's head appeared. He gestured for Nico to go through the door. Nico didn't think he had much of a choice, Nico was strong but judging by the conversation he'd just had, Hercules didn't seem too worried about the Gods wrath. He opened the door and stepped into a field of flowers.

He'd never seen this many colors in one place. Daisies, sunflowers, violets, tulips, roses, and other flowers Nico couldn't identify bloomed together. Nico suppressed an urge to destroy them all. There was something unnatural about the way the flowers grew together, each petal, each stem, each leaf, pure perfection. The air was intoxicatingly sweet, that's when Nico realized where he was. He had somehow been transported into the field he had dreamed about every night for weeks. In the distance, just like he had seen, a glowing woman appeared on the horizon. Nico expected her to approach but stay 15 ft away or so. Enough so that Nico couldn't determine what she looked like, then she would say her stupid line and Nico would wake up from the stress-induced hallucination he was clearly having.

But the figure didn't stop. Nico could see her long auburn hair and pale skin, she was wearing a simple white dress, and she was glowing with power. When she reached only 10 feet away Nico stepped back in shock.

It was Persephone.

The goddess stood only a couple of feet away from him. She smiled, her cheeks turning pink as she did so and fading back to their natural color as she returned her face to normal.

"Nico" his step-mother smiled at him convincingly "I am sorry I have taken so long to approach you, it has been difficult to get you alone, and honestly I wasn't sure if you would appreciate my presence in your cabin".

Nico wanted to laugh, "appreciate your presence? The last time I saw you, you turned into a daisy".

Persephone cleared her throat "Yes well, that was uh wrong of me. I let my anger get the best of me, I have learned to channel it in different ways now".

"So what's the deal" Nico spoke impatiently, "My father needs me to go somewhere, punish someone, maybe anger Zeus on his behalf".

Persephone looked saddened assumption, "Please sit". She waved her hands and the flowers next to Nico's feet grew larger, twisting upon each other until they formed a floral armchair of sorts. The goddess gestured for Nico to sit. He did so because he wasn't sure what his other option was.

Persephone stood in front of him like she was preparing to give Nico a lecture on the correct way to plant rosebuds.

"For many hundreds of years," she began speaking as if she had prepared for this moment tirelessly. "I have wondered why Zeus, my own father would punish me into marrying a monster. Why my mother's protests remained unheard. As I watched demigods from all walks of the earth fall into my Husband's domain, I wondered why the Gods punished your kind as a birthright. Why so many great heroes were forced to do the Gods bidding? To complete tasks that would lead to their deaths? Why the most powerful half-bloods were always destined to die early, to die young".

Nico had to admit he had considered these questions himself many times.

The Goddess held his gaze "Every Olympian family is burdened by a fatal flaw, one that came before the gods and one that will follow the generations after, it is there biggest fear, and for thousands of years Zeus has done everything in his power to avoid this destiny, but his time is coming" The goddess turned to Nico "any guesses?"

Nico just stared at her, what was she on about?

The goddess smiled, "It took me a few millennia to get it myself." She hovered her hand in the air for a millisecond and a staff made of pink and yellow tulips appeared in her hand.

"The fatal flaw of every Olympian family is that their children are destined to be greater then they," Persephone said, using her staff for dramatic flourish, "And I believe young Nico di Angelo, you are destined to kill your father and take over his realm as its rightful heir"

That was enough for Nico, he dropped the silver ring that he had been twisting nervously onto the floor, and it disappeared devoured by the flowers.

"You want me? To kill my father?" Nico stammered, "Do you have a death sentence?"

"No, I do not," Persephone said calmly. "I believe it to be your destiny"

"Is it even possible?" Nico asked

"It is," Persephone said thoughtfully "I made a presentation about the 32 ways to kill an immortal if you would like to see it". She seemed very proud of herself for conducting this research.

"Maybe another time," Nico said weakly "Let's pretend this isn't crazy and I kill my father, what prevents the other gods from taking vengeance and killing me on the spot?".

"They will no longer be able to do such things," Persephone said, "For they will be dead as well, and therefore under your control".

"You want to kill all of them," Nico said flabbergasted

"Each heir will kill their godly parent and take their rightful place on the throne," Persephone said calmy like she was explaining how a computer worked.

"Each heir," Nico said confused, then it dawned on him "The dreams".

"Yes," Persephone said softly "I was hoping to prepare each of the heirs, but unfortunately no one except you came even close to understanding the truth".

"Is that why you chose me?" Nico asked, "Why you're speaking to me instead of Annabeth or Percy".

"You, Nico are the only one I believed I could trust," Persephone spoke slowly "I have watched my wretched husband treat you as a disposable foot soldier for many years, choosing when to play father when it suits him, allowing your sister to perish, never intervening when your life hangs in the balance".

Nico stared at the flowers, his anger after hearing his father's many parental failures was festering.

"It doesn't have to be like this" Persephone said softly "With a new generation of immortals we could change the ways of the world, we could fix the many problems the God's continue to ignore".

"Your mother," Nico said looking back up at the Goddess, "Is one of the original Olympians, would you have her killed too?"

Persephone sighed sadly "I will do it of my own hand. I love my mother dearly but she will understand. You cannot escape your destiny."

"Who are the other heirs?" Nico asked

"I have watched you all over the last few years, I believe them to be Hercules, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhong, Leo Valdez, and Piper Mclean".

Nico could not imagine Persephone's plan working but he had to protect Will and his friends. He knew he had to gather as much information as possible. So he began asking questions.

"Frank and Reyna," He said slowly "They are Roman, won't that interfere with the whole destiny of Olympus' idea?"

"I believe that by claiming the Greek version of their parentage, they will erase the gap between the two identities, something the God's should have done millennia ago anyway".

Nico ran over the list of demigods in his head, "There are missing Gods in your list" He pointed out, "Hera, Hermes, Dionysus, Arthemis" Nico desperately hoped he had found a hole in the Goddess's plan, that she would agree that this was crazy and go back to making flowers bloom, and wait for the next generation of demigods for her death wish.

But Persephone just smiled, she was used to being underestimated, but she had learned the hard way how to create detailed plans, to understand every speck of dust that flew onto your enemy. "Hera has multiple offspring, eligible for the throne, Hebe, Enyo, Eris, and Eileithyia. I do not know which will reclaim their rightful place, they are all equal in her eyes which makes it difficult to determine. I believe in time it will reveal itself"

"And the others?" Nico said desperately.

"Reyna will take the place of Arthemis, as Arthemis has blessed her, and she is powerful enough to complete the task".

Nico didn't like the response but it did make sense.

"Dionysus is a child of the gods like myself and so if he chooses to bow out of Olympus peacefully like I believe he will, there will be no need to harm him"

"And Hermes?"

Persephone's beautiful face turned sad, "Herme's rightful heir, was Luke Castellan."

Nico hadn't heard that name in a long time, "But Luke is dead".

"Yes," Persephone said, "And for that, the Gods will pay. Luke should have been so much more, He will be so much more if we work together and do this right".

Nico concentrated searching the underworld for the soul that had once been Luke Castellan, he found it, in the fields of punishment. "He's with Tantalus" Nico stammered "Why? He saved us"

"Luke knew what I am telling you about his destiny, Kronos used it to manipulate him, and even after he sacrificed his life, the Gods are afraid of his rebellion". Persephone said.

Nico hated how much sense this made, how tempted he was. No, he said to himself, what are you thinking? You could never kill your father.

"Jason Grace," Persephone said quietly "You haven't been able to locate him, have you?"

Nico looked surprised, but he shook his head. It was true he'd been trying for months, counting souls trying to find his friend. "I figured he'd been reborn"

Persephone looked angry "Jason, has been chained at the palace of Hades. I used to see him from afar in my garden. Hades keeps him there so that Hera can visit him when she likes. She is deeply infatuated with the boy".

Nico was angry now, he knew he had to free Jason whatever it took. "If I go along with this plan, will you help me free him?" He asked.

Persephone smiled "I would be delighted to assist you, anything to spite my husband".

Nico spoke his voice hoarse, "What do you need me to do?" He knew that asking this was asking for a long and painful death in Tartarus, but he knew Persephone would go to his friends next, he hoped it was best to just play along.

"You are to convince your friends to join me"

"Will the dreams stop?" Nico said hopefully

"When your friends swear to me on the river Styx that they will help me defeat the 12 Olympians, the dreams will stop," Persephone said firmly.

Then all of a sudden Nico was back in Hercules's office. The former Hero had disappeared. Nico put his hands on his knees trying to regain his balance, his heart was pounding and he was panting. He had to get control of himself before he saw anyone else. Because Nico couldn't get caught. He had to save what was left of Jason Grace.

Nico stepped out of the cabin, the sun was setting over the hill so that red light illuminated his face. He looked at his reflection in the lake. Nico was scrawny and his features were sharp and defined. Without his sword or his skeletons, he looked like the young boy he was. How could anyone have ever seen him as a God? Nico tossed a stone from the riverbank into the lake, it rippled distorting his reflection.

What in Hades name had he gotten himself in now?


	24. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you guys think Frank stays at camp? When I was writing this I couldn't find any cannon answers, but I think you could argue multiple things.

**Part 2:** Percy

Percy regretted offering his cabin to Nico the minute he had offered. The son of Hades had come to him last night saying he needed to call their friends for a meeting, that it was critical, and could Percy help him? Percy had offered the Poseidon cabin, only to be polite but Nico's face had lit up with the thought of not having all of their friends in his bedroom. Percy understood, the Hades Cabin was a bit, well dreadful. But now Percy had to clean his entire cabin. Usually, the only people who entered his bedroom was himself and Tyson occasionally. Even Annabeth didn't come in that often. Percy wasn't the most organized, which is how he ended up spending his entire afternoon picking up blue T-shirts and mopping up water that had spilled from the many fountains.

Percy used to wish he had siblings to live with. He remembered his 12-year-old self praying to his father for an older brother, someone to help him understand this new life. Now Percy was glad that his only brother was a 7-foot cyclops who didn't mind the mess. There was a knock at the door, he opened it to see Frank Zhang.

"Frank!" Percy said giving the son of Mars a fist bump.

"Hey Percy," Frank said his voice nervous "Nico sent me over to help set up". He pulled a large folding table he had been carrying into the cabin. Percy helped him set it up as well as the many folding chairs. After they were done Frank walked around checking out the cabin. "This place is so much nicer than the Ares cabin".

"You sleep in the Ares cabin?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Frank said "They're all so hostile, running around screaming, yelling at each other about the best battle strategy, sometimes they bother me until I turn into different animals" He shivered at the thought.

"Jeez," Percy said "You're always welcome to stay here, It's just me"

Frank shook his head wistfully "No it's okay, they are my siblings, kinda, after all." Then turning towards the door, "Okay Percy I'll see you tonight." He shuffled out of the cabin, in a very Frank Zhang manor.

Percy lay in his bed on his back, staring up at the sharpied letters he'd written summer after summer. "Fuck Gaea", "Poseidon Rocks!", "PJ+AC". For the millionth time, Percy drifted into a heavy sleep.

He was in the field of flowers once again. He was on one knee, a ring in his outstretched finger, Annabeth staring down at him smiling, tears dripping down her nose.

"Yes Percy, Oh my gods Yes" She whispered, As he stood up sliding the silver ring onto her finger, and leaning in for a kiss she evaporated. A glowing figure approached him, saying her favorite line, the one that had echoed in his brain for months,

"This can all be yours, Just say the magic words"

"This can all be yours, Just say the magic words"

"This can all be yours, Just say the magic words"

As Percy tried to respond, another voice spoke "Percy?"

Percy opened his eyes as Nico di Angelo peered down at him. "Nico," he said groggily "What time is it?"

"It's 11:55," Nico said slowly, "I figured I come by a few minutes early to see if you needed any help, I'm sorry to wake you but everyone will be here in a moment".

Percy rubbed his eyes, he hadn't really talked to Nico much this year which he felt guilty about, but then again they never had been friends really. The son of Hades looked more corpse-like than Percy had seen him recently. Dark circles shaded his black eyes, and his skin looked lighter as if whatever was going on was slowly stealing the pigment from his skin.

"Its okay" Percy told him "Better than all of them getting here and seeing me drooling in my sleep"

Nico cracked a grin. Nico was rather good looking under all of the death facade. He looked almost like a young Johnny Depp if Percy pictured him without the black clothes and long hair.

Nico stared awkwardly at the ground, "have you heard from Poseidon recently?"

"Dad?" Percy asked "No, I haven't but he's probably busy I heard there was a tsunami in Colombia"

Nico nodded thoughtfully "Does he respond if you ask to speak with him?"

Percy shrugged "I mean it's kinda a day-by-day thing. He's better than he used to be, guess he figures if he's going to show up for anyone it should be his favorite son". He puffed up his chest as he said this, Percy was proud of this title, he had earned his fathers respect as well as his love.

Nico flinched at the words "Does he tell you that? That you're his favorite?"

Percy nodded "Hades never says it to you?"

Nico shook his head angrily "My father doesn't love me, he thinks of me as a right-hand man, someone to carry out his wishes, someone who is useful, but not as someone to love".

Percy reached out to touch Nico's shoulder "Hey I'm sorry man-" But he got cut off by the door swinging open and Will Solace walking into the cabin followed by the other demigods Nico had invited.

Nico quickly moved away from Percy, but Percy out of the corner of his eye saw Will squint suspiciously. Percy got up and helped everyone find a seat. Nico sat at the head of the table, Will to his left, then Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Himself at the foot, then Reyna, and then Leo who drummed nervously on the table.

Nico opened his mouth "So, I called you all here-" but he was cut off by a bang on the door ar Thalia Grace entered the room.

"Hey, guys what the fuck, no invite?" She said this with a smile but there was a twinge of annoyance in her voice as she glanced at Reyna.

"Thalia" Nico said weakly "I didn't want to upset you, since you've already been injured this week".

Thalia scoffed at him and pulled a chair between Reyna and Leo, "Move over Valdez" she said glaring at him. Leo moved over.

"Okay then", Nico continued, "Who here has been getting strange dreams of a glowing woman every night?"

Percy felt a weight in his chest, he glanced at Annabeth, who was staring at the ground. Slowly every demigod apart from Thalia raised their hands. Percy glanced around in shock. How could they all be having the same dream? _Were they proposing to Annabeth in their dreams as well_?

Nico spoke again "I think we should go around and discuss what happens in our dreams, it's the only way I can think of to explain the situation"

"No," Reyna said interrupting "That's not happening"

"Hell no," Leo agreed.

Nico looked frustrated, "There is a Goddess who is trying to convince us to take over the world by selling us our deepest unachievable desires. Either you talk or I'll just tell her you're totally down with killing your immortal parents"

"What?" Annabeth choked.

Nico sighed he took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened to him in the last 24 hours including the part about Jason Grace being tied up in Hade's throne room. After he was finished he repeated "We need to go around and talk about our dreams. I know it's embarrassing but I need to understand what she's offering us please", his voice strained at the last word.

Piper spoke first "In my dreams, Jason comes back. He tells me that it's okay for me to have moved on and that he understands. and We sit together talking until she comes and says the whole magic words phrase"

Several of the other demi-gods nodded in agreement.

Will spoke next, "I'm middle-aged, and I'm happy, my extended family doesn't hate me for liking other boys, I'm living a normal life with this one," He said nodding to Nico.

Nico smiled weekly "Similar to me. My father stops calling on me, I get to go to normal high school, go to Italy with Will". The son of Apollo reached over to grab Nico's hand.

Frank told the group how in his dreams He would retire from the legion and live an easy life.

Then the only people left were Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and Leo. Hazel and Thalia didn't get dreams.

Percy sighed better out than in he told himself, "I'm proposing to Annabeth" He said not daring to look at her in the eyes, "right after she says yes it all disappears."

The other demigods looked around awkwardly, Annabeth bit her lip, "I'm with Percy in mine", she said meeting his gaze, "kissing him, but when I see myself in the mirror I don't look like myself not at all, and my head is clear, I don't analyze everything as I do in reality".

She placed her head on Percy's shoulder, he ran his finger through her golden curls. It was nice to know even after sharing their embarrassing secrets they were still there for each other.

"Leo?" Nico said the son of Hephestus had taken to building a tiny flashlight with one of the lightbulbs from the remnants of his tool belt.

He was wearing a white button-down and brown slacks. Percy noticed his hair seemed less unruly and he even looked cleaner. His face, unfortunately, had turned bright red.

"Yeah so," He said looking around guiltily, "I'm lying on a blanket, you know with my shirt off, and a girl is lying next to me with her head on my chest"

"Who the girl?" Nico said impatiently

Leo opened his mouth but no words came out. Percy had never seen him speechless before. His ears turning red, he was shrinking into his seat. His fingers fidgeting faster than Percy could have thought possible.

Percy sent Nico a look, who spoke hurriedly as if realizing the situation he had put his friend into, "nevermind" He said quickly turning to the hunters "Reyna?"

"Piper" Leo said closing his eyes "She's the girl in my dream".

The room went dead silent. Percy felt immense sympathy for Leo, but also for Piper who had but her palm to her forehead in shock.

"Well then," Percy said trying to get the conversation going again, he turned to the former Praetor "Reyna?"

Reyna stared straight at Nico as if trying to communicate a hidden message and spoke straight to him in a strained voice, "In my dreams, I break my vow of celibacy, with another hunter, she is faceless, and then the figure appears".

Nico picked up right after she stops talking, "Alright we need to come up with a plan. Persephone seems to think there is a prophecy that will be given decreeing our destiny soon enough"

"Hold on" Thalia spoke up, the others turning to look at her. "Why don't I have the dreams?" then adding quickly "What about Hazel".

"There can only be one heir," Nico said quietly "The God's choose them to pass the most power onto, to bless them with stronger powers".

'So you're telling me not only did my father choose some old hero who's already a god as his heir, but Arthemis chose the hunter who has been with us for less than a year" Thalia said angrily, thunder rumbled from outside the cabin.

"This isn't an exciting opportunity," Will said angrily "Did you not hear Nico? They want me to kill my own father."

Thalia regarded this and sat down slumping.

"Okay so obviously we can't do this right?" Percy said, trying to keep his voice calm. Nico stared at him silently.

"Hold on," Percy said louder this time "Don't tell me you buy into this destiny crap, this killing our parents for our chance at power?"

"No, but if she's right we could be endangering all of our lives by not considering it," Nico said slowly.

Percy started to protest but Annabeth gripped his hand to get him to calm down. He turned to her, "What? You agree with this too?"

Annabeth stared straight into his eyes, "I would never kill my own mother Percy, but Nico is right, if there truly is a prophecy, going against it would be suicidal at best".

Percy let go of her hand and stared at Nico, "alright di Angelo your in charge whats your plan of action".

Nico looked grimly, "First we need to a group to go speak to Rachel" He looked around for volunteers, Leo raised his hand.

"Alright, Leo anyone else?"

For a moment no one raised their hands, Leo who had apparently overcome his embarrassment smirked "No one wants to go with me? And I thought you were my friends, I promise I won't have sex dreams about you"

Piper raised her hand, which effectively shut Leo up.

"Alright, So Leo and Piper will go to see Rachel tomorrow," Nico said writing it down in a spiral notebook, "Will and I will go to the underworld using the trog tunnels to scope out whether we can find Jason" He glanced at Will for approval, Will squeezed the son of Hade's hand and nodded.

Annabeth spoke up, "Percy and I can try and find out all we can about heirs to the Gods and this greater than your parents' theory"

Nico nodded, "Hazel I want you to try and contact Luke Castellan because you're a daughter of Pluto you might be able to reach him using Roman techniques I don't have access to"

Hazel nodded at her older brother, "Whatever you need Nico".

"I can help Hazel," Frank said "And while we're at it maybe we can summon some of my ancestors, about how Greek-Roman transfusions of power work".

"Reyna, Thalia" Nico addressed the hunters, "Do you think you can talk to Arthemis about Zeus and this whole killing hero's if they get too strong idea?"

Thalia nodded, "anything to find out more about my darling daddykins"

Reyna just nodded.

"We'll meet back here tomorrow same time same place?" Nico glanced at Percy, he nodded even though he didn't really want to go through this again. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow everyone".

The demigods filed out Annabeth kissing him on the cheek saying they would talk tomorrow until just Percy and Nico remained. Nico was sitting in his chair scribbling thoughts in his notebook.

"You did well," Percy said walking over to the hunched over boy.

"Thanks," Nico said weakly his voice filled with anguish. "I wish I had figured it out earlier".

Percy felt around in his back pocket, finding the joint he had meant to meet Grover, "Want some?"

Nico looked surprised, "I don't know, I've never tried it"

Percy was surprised, Nico didn't seem like someone that would put a lot of stake in sobriety, but then again he was from the '40s. He lit the joint, inhaled deeply, and then held it to Nico's lips. He took it and inhaled coughing.

Percy smiled "I didn't try it until I got out of Tartarus, helped me get through it, you know the memories?"

Nico inhaled, this time without coughing, "Yeah, I think I went crazy for a moment there, but Mr. D helped".

"Mr. D? Really?" Percy couldn't remember the last time the wine God had ever been remotely helpful.

"Yeah," Nico said, "He's not that bad of a guy when you get to know him".

Percy nodded. The two of them sat in comfortable silence staring at the fountain, passing the joint back and forth until it flickered out. Percy turned to Nico, "Can I ask you something?"

Nico nodded.

"Did you do all that stuff for me? Saving my life and everything?"

"Jason told you?" Nico asked

Percy nodded "He told me he didn't want you to feel like it was all for nothing"

"You know Percy," Nico said slowly "I spent so long angry at myself because no matter what I would never be good enough for _the_ Percy Jackson before I realized chasing after people who will never love you is a waste of time" He turned and looked into Percy's eyes, green eyes meeting black.

"Make sure the people you do love back don't end up feeling like that" Nico said softly.

Percy thought back to Annabeth's description of her dream, how she didn't "look like herself" in her fantasy, how her brain didn't work the same way and felt a wave of sadness and guilt.

"Thanks, di Angelo," He said.

"Anytime Jackson," Nico said, a smile playing at his lips, "I should head back, I have a lovely trip to Tartarus planned tomorrow"

Percy had a sudden urge to invite Nico to stay in the Poseidon cabin with him, so Percy could keep him company, but he had a feeling the son of Hades wouldn't take kindly to the gesture.

He stood up and gave Nico a hug, in which Nico's arms hung limply to his sides. He nodded awkwardly and walked out of the cabin.

Percy lay on his bed chuckling at what a funny fellow Nico di Angelo really was.


	25. Rachel's Crib

**Part 2:** Leo

Leo basically sprinted back to cabin nine. When he had left the meeting Piper had tried to stop him to talk, but Leo had brushed past her mumbling that they'd talk tomorrow. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He didn't even understand where his crush had come from. Sure Piper was beautiful and kind, and funny, and the strongest person he knew, but Leo had always known her to be with Jason or that girl she'd dated at the reservation he'd never met. The point was that always off-limits, not t mention he'd never even considered Piper because she was so incredibly out of his league. Girls like Piper didn't like guys like Leo.

He lay on his bed not wanting to fall asleep, but not wanting to stay awake either. Slowly he drifted into a dream. Like always Leo was lying on his back panting, his smooth skin tickled by the warm spring air. He looked down at the girl lying next to him. Piper's hair was fanned out, her skin was flushed and glowing, she looked up at him smiling, her soft cheek pressed against his bare chest. Usually, this was where the scene cut off, but Persephone must have been feeling particularly evil tonight because dream Piper leaned over and kissed him, her soft lips touching his, pressing her body up against his. It was only then that she faded like she always did and the glowing women approached, but before she could speak Leo cut her off.

"Persephone right?" Leo said angrily "Yeah I really don't appreciate you taunting me, because even if I was crazy enough to want to kill my father, Piper Mclean will never go out with me."

And with that, he woke up.

And because that was Leo's luck, Piper Mclean was standing over him. He sat up startled.

"What are you doing here?" He said accusingly.

"It's 9 am," Piper said blankly "We have to talk to Rachel?"

"Right" Leo slid out of bed and started searching through his clothes. He'd missed breakfast and all his siblings had vanished probably off at their various activities. He pulled off his shirt before thinking about it. He caught Piper eyeing him and grabbed a black T-shirt to pull over his head.

"Don't" Piper said suddenly.

"What?"

"Black isn't your color, you remind me too much of Nico," Piper said. She crouched down digging through his shirt drawer, she pulled out a light green button-down instead. She handed it to him, and he pulled it over his shoulders buttoning the buttons. He held his arms out so Piper could inspect. She walked up to him bringing her fingers to his chest unbuttoning the top few buttons. Leo could hardly breathe. His brain wouldn't stop screaming instructions at him. Their faces were inches apart, she smelled of honey and fresh grass, her fingers tracing his chest. Leo's brown eyes kept her gaze as she looked up at him. He was fighting so many urges he couldn't name them all, and then as if she had come out of a trance Piper stepped back and broke their eye contact abruptly.

"Common," She said stepping around him and walking towards the door. Leo stood there in shock, unable to decide whether the last interaction he'd just had was real or not. She turned and Leo could swear he saw a small smile on her face,

"Are you coming or not?" she demanded. Leo followed her out the door.

As they walked over Half-Blood hill towards the oracle's cave, Leo brought up something he'd been thinking of all night, "Do you think if Jason hadn't you know died, that Zeus would have killed him anyway? Because he was so powerful?"

Piper shrugged "I don't know how much of what Persephone is saying is true, and what's fabrication. And these dreams are messing with my head"

Leo laughed "these dreams are messing with _your_ head?"

"Oh yes life is so hard for Leo, every night he goes to bed and dreams of his best friend naked" Piper retorted rolling her eyes.

Leo smirked "If only, I always wake up before we get to the naked part, it's very tiresome actually, you're such a tease"

Piper punched him in the arm laughing "you are something else, Leo Valdez"

Leo grinned with his entire face "And you as well beauty queen".

They reached Rachel's cave after a few moments of silence, but the awkward tension had dissipated. Leo was glad, it was just him and Piper like they always were. He didn't want his confusing feelings for her to get in the way of their friendship. The cave entrance was shaded by a velvet curtain, the doorway was engraved with golden snakes that made Leo's skin itch.

Piper knocked on the frame "Rachel?" she called.

"Come in!" Rachels voice called, Leo held the curtain back for Piper before walking in himself. The interior of the cave was not what Leo had expected. The walls were covered in colorfully painted murals, there were multiple bright red sofas, on which many pillows had been tossed, but the most jarring thing was the bones and swords that littered the ground. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was dressed in an artist's green smock, her curly red hair tied up in a bun, a paintbrush in her hair. She was squatting next to a group of paint jars, that she clearly had been dipping her fingers into, to smear onto the section of the wall.

Rachel stood up her bright green eyes flicking over Leo and Piper. She smiled at him. "I believe we've met once or twice, Leo right?" Leo nodded. Rachel had small orange freckles decorating her face like Christmas lights, he wanted to count them.

"And I'm Piper," Piper said interrupting Rachel and his eye contact. Rachel smiled "yes of course, what can I do for you?"

"Nico di Angelo sent us here to get information about a prophecy but if you're busy" Piper's eyes flicked to Rachel's paint-covered hands, "we can come back" she finished.

Rachel shook her head "No it's quite alright, this is nothing, I'm just practicing for my portfolio".

"You go to art school?" Leo asked.

Rachel flashed a grin at him "Well not yet, I took a gap year in Paris but I'm applying for spring admission right now".

"Wow that must have been amazing," Leo said impressed.

Rachel beamed at him "it was! I don't think any other experience has taught me so much about art".

Leo was about to ask to see her paintings because a girl this cute must make some great paintings when Piper interrupted for the second time, her voice frustrated,

"Ahem" Piper cleared her throat "Leo we need to ask her about Persephone".

Leo nodded "right sorry"

"Persephone?" Rachel asked

Piper and Leo then continued to explain for the next 15 minutes the entirety of what Nico di Angelo had learned and how he had assigned them to speak to Rachel about her knowledge of a prophecy.

Rachel looked surprised when she heard Persephone's plan, "I don't know of any prophecy that predicts the downfall of the gods, but if there was such a thing they would for sure be in panic mode".

Piper looked relieved "will you let us know if you hear anything?"

Rachel nodded "Of course, I wish you both the best"

As they turned to leave Rachel called out to them, "Leo".

Leo turned "Yeah?"

"Feel free to visit anytime" Rachel winked at him.

Leo smirked, "yeah maybe you can teach me to finger paint".

He and Piper walked out of the cave and began their descent down Half-Blood hill.

"You just couldn't turn the flirting off for an hour could you?" Piper said in an annoyed voice.

"Jealous?" Leo grinned at her.

"No you moron" Piper retorted "But in case you forgot during all the eye goggling, the existence of a prophecy could affect whether we live or die".

"Don't worryyyy" Leo said elongating the end of the word, he puffed out his chest "there's enough Valdez to go around"

Piper's face turned pink "you're a real jerk sometimes you know that right?" her voice was angry.

"What?" Leo said bewildered "I was just joking Pipes"

But she was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ship might get me into a whole lot of trouble but oh well, I like it.


	26. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Social Cues by Cage the Elephant!

**Part 2:** Piper

Piper Mclean was pissed off. How could Leo be so stupid? And why was she so upset? She lay on the pink couch in the Aphrodite cabin, thinking it all over in her head. Leo had come to camp this summer different than he had been, he was taller and he'd somehow learned to calm his hair. After they had made up at Jason's campfire Leo had been acting differently to her as well, complimenting her, closing the gap between them, giving her flowers he'd picked from the Demeter cabin. She hadn't thought much of it, he'd still teased her as much as usual, he'd still acted like the same old Leo.

Maybe it was Piper who was different. She'd never craved attention before, never been the jealous or clingy type. She'd never even been boy crazy like her siblings sometimes were. So why was she so obsessed with Leo's attention? Why did she crave his touch? Gods what Piper would have done for a mom she could talk to.

This thought apparently was her cue because there was a snap of light and Aphrodite appeared in the center of her cabin.

"Mom?" Piper said surprised.

"Hello dear" her mother smiled, her perfectly white teeth flashing.

Piper took a step back to take in her mom's appearance. She was wearing a short light blue dress with white polka dots, she had light auburn curls that were pinned back, and pink painted on her dainty lips. She looked to Piper to be about 25.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

Aphrodite's smile flickered, "The boy Leo Valdez, has been placed under a very powerful love potion by the goddess Persephone."

Piper's heart dropped, "What? How is that possible?"

Aphrodite spoke gently "The goddess came to my son Eros many weeks ago, she told him she wanted to charm a mortal hero, and that he had rejected her advances. Eros being sympathetic gave her a powerful powder made from the sand from Cyprus the island from which I was born. She seems to have changed the enchantment to your name to make the poor boy become in lust with you"

Piper wanted to punch Persephone, she wanted to kill every flower in the world just to spite her. "Why would she do something like this?"

Aphrodite sat down next to Piper extending an arm to her daughter. For just a moment Piper forgot who her mother really was, and leaned into her body, feeling the goddess's warm embrace.

"She is punishing you to get vengeance on me I am afraid," Aphrodite said sadly.

Piper pulled back "Why?"

"Persephone is very beautiful" Aphrodite explained "The mortals in Greece constructed many shrines in her honor and created many sculptures inspired by her beauty, I was jealous and so I made Hades fall in love with her, and she has sought revenge against me ever since".

Piper stood up, "It's understandable!" she cried, "You cursed the goddess of Spring to be wed to the god of death, I can't imagine you thought their marriage would be terribly happy?"

"It was foolish" Aphrodite admitted "But love works in mysterious ways"

Piper shook her head, she didn't want to hear Aphrodite's excuses for her jealous rage. "How do I help Leo?" She asked, "how do we break the spell?"

Aphrodite nodded "All you must do is kiss him. Kiss him once and the spell will be broken and you both can go back to normal".

Piper nodded, her throat tightening, she didn't want the Goddess to see her cry.

Aphrodite seemed to sense this and spoke "I must be going, my wonderful daughter." She held her arms out for one last embrace.

Piper nodded and gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Before she disappeared Aphrodite spoke to her daughter, looking directly into her eyes "just because we are willed to love someone doesn't mean the love didn't exist in the first place".

And with that, she was gone.

Piper didn't know what she needed but she knew she couldn't stay here. She pulled on her sandals and walked around camp looking for Annabeth. She found Annabeth and Percy sitting on the porch of the Athena Cabin surrounded by a pile of books. Annabeth took one look at Piper's face and dropped her book and ran to embrace her friend. Piper broke down in Annabeth's arms, her anger, frustration, sadness, and longing she had pent up over the last few weeks chipping away. After a few moments, she was able to pull herself together to lie down on Annabeth's bed, her head in Annabeth's lap. Percy hovered around looking nervous.

"I'll kill whoever hurt you," He said his voice full of protective anger.

Piper tried to smile but her heart ached, "Unfortunately Percy, I don't think this is someone you can kill, and even if you could" Piper's voice cracked "I don't even know who you should target".

"Is this about Leo?" Annabeth asked quietly.

Piper burst into tears again. After a few minutes, she was able to choke out the story for the two of them. Annabeth's face grew wearier the more Piper spoke, Percy just looked mad.

"For the love of Hades," Percy stomped around the room "It's not enough for the Gods that we sacrifice our entire lives to go on their stupid quests and save the world, but they want to ruin our relationships as well? Why is it never enough for them?"

Piper couldn't help but agree. She was sick of the Gods and their bipolar decision making. How they would ruin someone's life just for kicks. These were real people, just because the Gods weren't impacted by their actions didn't make it okay.

She slumped back into Annabeth's lap, letting her friend run her fingers through Piper's hair. After a few moments, Percy walked over to the record player in the corner of the Athena cabin, picking up a record and moving the track he wanted playing a sad rock song Piper didn't know.

_"Hide me in the backroom,_

_Tell me when it's over,_

_don't know if I can play this song much longer"_

Percy sat next to the two of them, he placed his hand on Piper's shoulder in a supportive gesture.

Piper sniffled and looked up at him, "I like this song".

Percy grinned, "The record was my birthday gift for Annabeth a few years ago, she's was complaining about how quiet the Athena cabin gets sometimes".

Annabeth smiled at him.

Piper felt an ache in her heart but she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Piper stood outside the Hephestus cabin, night had fallen and the first few stars were beginning to shine through the clouds. She knocked on the door, after a moment Harley came to the door. The nine-year-old looked up at her in awe.

"Hey, Harley" Piper said kindly, "Can I come in?"

Harley stared at her and then nodded, he messed with the door so that it slid open mechanically and led Piper inside. She followed him past the bunk beds, some of which contained sleeping demigods or children of Hephaestus tinkering on mini-projects in their laps obsessively.

Harley pointed to a staircase that led down to the basement workshop, "He's down there"

Piper smiled at the young boy, he grinned back and skipped off to go bother one of his siblings. Piper climbed down the circular staircase and walked the hall until she got to the small enclosed boiler room. Leo was facing away from her, he wore only jeans and a white grease-stained undershirt, he was fixated on something in front of him his hands moving frantically while mumbling words to the moving table next to him. His lean arms strained as he bent the metals into a long braid.

"Leo" Piper said loudly, trying to be heard over the hum of the machines.

Leo jumped his hands igniting, dropping the metal he had been holding on to. When he saw her he winced, running his hand through his hair attempting to tame it.

"Gods Piper, don't sneak up on a guy like that"

"Sorry," She said suppressing a grin. He looked cute like that, all flustered, cheeks pink from surprise.

"So what's up?" Leo said, "come to apologize for freaking out earlier?"

Piper bit her lip, "Something like that" then she added, "Want to go on a walk?"

Leo nodded, "let me just clean up, I'll meet you outside".

Piper nodded, as she climbed back up the stairs she heard him whispering to Buford the wonder table, "thanks for the warning jerk off, do you see what I look like right now?"

After a few minutes Leo appeared outside the cabin, he had pulled on a white t-shirt and his black mechanics' jacket, which had a name tag that read, "Waystation Employee: Leo Valdez".

Piper smiled at it, "I never asked how the year was in Indiana".

Leo's face lit up "Pipes it was amazing, all those kids there are just like I was. Gods, it was so cool being able to help them get better at something. See them gain confidence. There's no better feeling,"

Piper loved this side of him, how giddy he was to help other people, and how proud he was of these kids. "That's really great," Piper said "I'm really proud of you Leo".

Leo shrugged feigning arrogance, "well I am pretty awesome".

They trudged up Half-Blood hill, Piper's stomach starting to tighten as they got closer to the top of the hill, she was almost glad when they reached the top because she could barely even fake a laugh when Leo told a joke. They sat down shoulder to shoulder, looking over the lake and the infinity of stars. Piper took a deep breath, calming herself, if she had to do this she might it enjoyable right?

"So," Leo said after a minute "What did you want to talk about?"

Piper smiled sadly "You and Me, it can never happen, no matter how much I might want it to".

Leo looked shocked "What?"

"You don't really have feelings for me," Piper said firmly infusing her voice with charm. But the love potion fought back.

"What are you talking about" Leo argued angrily "How are you going to tell me how I feel?"

"I would always do that" Piper said keeping her voice strong "I would always be so annoying".

Leo shook his head "Piper what are you talking about? Nothing about you has ever annoyed me".

The potion was too strong, she had to do it.

"I'm sorry Leo" She whispered.

She placed her fingers in his dark curly hair, her palm touching his cheek pulling him towards her. She closed her eyes as her lips met his in a kiss. Fireworks danced in her stomach, her heart going into double time. He felt so familiar, so comforting, so bittersweet. And then she pulled away.


	27. A Romantic Vacation... To the Underworld?

**Part 2:** Will

No matter how many trips to the Underworld Will took he would never get used to it. The contact goosebumps causing chill, the uneasy feeling that settled in your stomach, the numbing of your emotions until you slowly joined your environment. Nico had once said that he liked dating Will because the son of Apollo was about as least underworldly as you could get. Will couldn't help but agree, being out in the sun replenished and nourished him, being 100 ft underground made him feel week and hopeless. He gripped Nico's hand as they followed the troglodyte leader farther through the tunnels.

"Are we close?" Will whispered into Nico's ear.

Nico nodded "yeah just a couple more miles". Then as if sensing Will's anguish, "are you okay?"

Will wanted to say no, and let Nico whisk him away as he knew the son of Hades would. But Will knew he couldn't be selfish, Jason Grace was chained down here somewhere, not even free in death. Will's need for sunshine didn't even compete.

After another hour of excruciatingly cramped walking, the Trogs led them to a dead-end, there was a hole in the ceiling about 10 ft up that led to Hade's throne room. The trogs handed Nico what looked like a metal crowbar. When Will turned to say goodbye, the trog leader had disappeared. Will watched as Nico maneuvered the crowbar taking a running jump and pulling himself up. Will had to admit, down here Nico was in his element. Power radiated off him and oozed into the cracks in the ground. Nico held his hand down and Will scrambled up, admittedly not as gracefully.

They emerged in Hade's throne room, the walls were made of sparkling black obsidian, the throne in the middle of the room was made of human skulls. It made Will want to throw up at the sight of it. Will thought or had hoped they were alone but a deep cold voice spoke startling him.

"My son, have you come to visit your old father on this dark day?"

Nico sighed "Hello father, how are you?"

Nico beckoned Will and they walked around to face the god of death. Hades was sitting on his throne, his black hair was straight and fell to his shoulders. His skin was the color of paper, his features were pointed and his cheekbones protruded from his sunken face. His eyes were so black they were almost purple. Will tried to find some similarity between Hades and his son but there was nothing except their extreme infatuation with wearing the color black. He didn't have a specific facial expression on and yet Will could sense a feeling of the deepest anger and hatred. He hoped it wasn't directed at himself because having the God of Death as your enemy isn't a strategic move.

"I am awful," The God said snidely.

"What else is new" Nico mumbled.

"Have you finally brought the boyfriend to meet me?" Hades said nodding his head in Will's direction.

"Yeah," Nico said flatly "Our one year anniversary is coming up I thought 'hey let's bring the son of Apollo on a romantic vacation to dad's place'".

Will wanted to laugh because the situation was so ridiculous but he wasn't sure if that was advisable. Hade's face flickered as if he was capable of smiling he would have.

"Dad, this is Will Solace" Nico introduced he gestured for Will to approach the throne. Will stumbled over and bowed low avoiding God's heavy gaze.

"So you are the boy that ended my son's Percy Jackson obsession," The God said in an almost humorous way.

Nico looked annoyed, but Will tried his best to smile "that's me".

"Gods he was annoying," Hade's said in that flat voice "Always Percy this and Percy that, it's quite a tiresome name after awhile"

Will couldn't help it he laughed then realizing what he had done he glanced at the God anxiously. To his surprise the God had cracked a smile as well, his teeth were yellow and spiked which wasn't exactly comforting.

"So my son," Hades said, "What are you really doing here?"

Will felt his stomach tighten he wanted to confess to the God everything and beg for his life to be spared.

"I have felt imbalance in the Underworld for weeks," Nico said "I wanted to check it out, and to be honest I really did want to introduce you to Will, seeing as I have no one else to introduce him to"

He said the last sentence pointedly as if saying "whose fault is that Dad?"

Will nodded trying to paste on a face of innocence.

Hades sighed "come to check in on the old man now that his wife has left him?" He spat the words, purple fire growing from his fingertips, he turned to a skeleton guard on the side of his throne. The skeleton immediately dashed away to grab something, he returned with three drinks, two of which were in mini coconuts with straws.

Will shot a glance at Nico confused, the son of Hades flashed him an amused grin. Hades took the glass filled with a dark purple liquid, and drank it all in one go, scrunching up his face in disgust. Will assumed it was some sort of Underworld liquor.

Nico passed Will the coconut drink, Will sipped it, it was sweet with a small kick of rum, it warmed his stomach.

"Pina Colada?" He asked glancing at Nico

Nico nodded "underworld specialty", then turning to the God, "so Dad what did you do this time, cheat on Persephone and hide your new kids in an enchanted Hotel for 70 years?"

Hades looked at his son with annoyance "you resent me so much, but without those strategic actions that saved you from my brother's rath I might add" He inclined his head to Will, "You could have never met a certain son of Apollo".

"Oh yes," Nico said under his breath "thank you so much, a childhood of trauma but at least I get some action".

"To answer your question," Hades said interrupting Nico's snide remarks, "I have no idea why Persephone is so upset but she has destroyed her own garden and throne and left without a trace, in fact," He said staring at Will as if trying to read his thoughts "I have heard rumblings of a rebellion she is attempting to start".

"How exciting," Nico said in a monotone, not giving anything away.

"Yes well, it will fail like the rest and those participating will be punished with great severity, Zeus and I are united on that". Suddenly a skeleton general approached the chair and bowed then spoke to the god in a language Will didn't know. Hades nodded.

"I must go attend to things," He said speaking to Nico, "Will you still be here for dinner?"

Nico considered this and glanced at Will, "You can count on it father".

The God nodded his head, "Don't do anything stupid son, I cannot protect you forever". And with that, he disappeared.

"What a bastard," Nico said under his breath "Protect me? The fool has had been fending for myself since I was nine". Then gesturing to Will, "come on, we have a Son of Jupiter to locate".


	28. Luke has a Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only Frank chapter I've written so far, so let me know if you want more of him.

**Part 2:** Frank

Frank Zhang was done with demigod stuff. He was done with Mars's orders in his brain, he was done with the endless quests, and he was especially done with the fact that his girlfriend could apparently summon spirits from the dead.

Hazel was sitting cross-legged in front of him with her eyes closed. Her hands pressed against the ground beneath her as she chanted in Latin. Hazel's dark curls were floating around her head, the gold earrings Frank had given her for her birthday, jangled in the wind making it very hard to concentrate. She was glowing with golden power, and black smoke surrounded her body. It made Frank want to cough.

He didn't know how to be helpful so he just continued to say supportive things like "you got his Hazel", or "You're the best dead spirit summoner I know". Frank hated feeling useless and honestly compared to his friends Frank felt powerless all the time. Sure, he could turn into a bear at a moment's notice, but he couldn't summon storms like Percy, or Charm speak someone into submission like Piper, or even build an entire ship like Leo.

Just as Frank was getting really into his own self-pity the floor cracked open and the spirit of what looked like a blonde teenage boy floated from the depths. He looked bewildered "Who are you?" He asked bluntly.

Hazel turned to him with agitation in her eyes, Frank could tell that keeping the boy here was taking most of her strength.

"Run and get Annabeth," She said, "And hurry".

Frank concentrated and shifted into a mountain lion, and bounded off. He had been trying for a cheetah but he guessed it would do. He could hear Hazel speaking in the distance,

"I'm Hazel, I'm a friend of Percy and Annabeth, are you Luke?"

He rushed over half-blood hill and down towards the Cabin almost plowing into Chiron,

"Woah there," Chiron said, "Now how did a mountain Lion get to Long Island?"

Frank transformed back quickly, "Sorry Chiron," he said breathing hard. "Just trying to get the good sandwiches you know, gotta stay energized".

Frank was bad at lying.

Chiron gave him a look but allowed him to jog away, as soon as he was out of eyesight he turned heading straight for the Athena Cabin. To his surprise, Annabeth and Percy weren't sitting on the porch with all their books. He peered inside the cabin to see Annabeth, Percy, and Piper sitting on the bed in some sort of three-way embrace. This felt private and Frank didn't want to intrude but he remembered the urgency in Hazel's voice, he knocked and entered the cabin.

"Frank?" Percy said noticing him first "what is it?"

"Hey guys," Frank said trying to ignore the obvious tension in the room "Sorry to interrupt but Annabeth? Hazel said to come to get you, I think the summoning worked".

Annabeth sat up quickly "She's summoned, Luke?"

"I think," Frank said awkwardly "I forgot to ask his name, blonde in his early 20's around yay high" he gestured.

Annabeth nodded quickly "I'm sorry Piper I have to go"

Piper shook her head "It's fine, thank you for everything".

"I can come with you," Percy said, standing up.

Annabeth shook her head "No, stay here with Piper, I need to do this myself"

"But-" Percy said trying to protest.

"I need to do this myself" Annabeth repeated.

Percy sighed and sat back down next to Piper.

Annabeth picked up her dagger, "Let's go, Frank". They exited the cabin, Frank hesitated.

"I can transform into a horse well get there faster, but you'll have to" His face burned before the words could come out of his mouth "ride me".

Annabeth spent zero time on being embarrassed she nodded and Frank transformed into a large brown coated mare. He bent down so Annabeth could climb onto his back. Then he galloped as fast as he could, trying his hardest not to throw her off.

They bounded down half-blood hill to where Hazel was speaking with the blonde-haired spirit.

Annabeth jumped off and ran towards them. She stopped five feet away staring in shock at the spirit in front of her.

"Annabeth?" Luke spoke in disbelief, "You grew up". His scarred face broke into a sad smile.

"Luke", Annabeth breathed her voice cracking. "Oh my Gods, I can't believe you're here".

"Annabeth" Luke's face looked concerned "I have to warn you".

Annabeth was still frozen in shock tears falling down her face.

Hazel spoke, "Persephone has been trying to recruit us, to take down the gods".

Luke nodded "She's not wrong with her logic, her plan could work. That why the gods are so scared of it. That's why they've been interrogating me"

"What do you think we should do?" Hazel asked.

"Trust your gut," Luke said, "the Gods will fall eventually, you have to decide whether you want to be the ones to try". He glanced around as if seeing something that wasn't there "I can't stay much longer, they'll notice I'm gone and start asking questions".

"Luke-" Annabeth said she was sobbing now, "I'm sorry, I failed you".

"Annabeth," Luke said firmly "I did a bad thing and I paid for it with my life, that's how it goes sometimes. But it is not your fault".

"I miss you so much it hurts" Annabeth cried.

"Don't waste your time missing me" Luke said, his face smirking. Frank could almost see the boy he had once been, the son of Hermes who had made everyone around him feel comfortable and special.

"Make it worth it," He said his body fading, "Don't waste your life on the 'what ifs'" His neck disappeared, his hair was translucent. "I love you Anna-", and then he was gone. Hazel collapsed from exhaustion into Frank's arms. He sat her down trying to make her comfortable. Annabeth stood in shock, tears streaming down her face, she was shaking.

Frank wanted to comfort her but Hazel didn't seem able to support herself, she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

He looked up at her, "Annabeth are you alright?"

Annabeth shook her head then turned around and ran away before Frank could even process what she was doing.

"I hope she'll be okay" He whispered to Hazel who didn't respond but snuggled her head into his neck and promptly fell asleep.


	29. The Aftermath

**Part 2:** Annabeth

Annabeth couldn't breathe, she was gasping for air and sobbing into her knees as she sat on the far side of the lake. Snot ran from her nose and her skin stung from her salty tears. Her head swam with Luke's face, the sound of his voice, his desperate goodbye.

It had been years since she'd seen him but he'd looked like the same old Luke, it was her who had changed. She wanted to pull her nose piercing out, cut her hair, and put on her old baseball cap. She wanted to be the girl he had known, she wanted to go back and save him, stop him from suffering but she couldn't.

At some point in her half-conscious sobs, someone came up behind her and held her. She sobbed into the figure's shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw two shaggy-haired goats legs laying next to her, she turned her head and saw Grover Underwood with his arms around her. His face looked devastated. He smelled of grass and pollen and goat fur.

"He was here," She said to the Satyr choking out the words.

"I know," Grover said rubbing her shoulder, "I saw him too".

Grover, she learned had been meeting his girlfriend in the woods when he had heard Luke's voice. He hadn't believed his ears but he had followed the sound until he had seen Hazel and the spirit of Luke Castellan. He'd watched from afar wanting to speak with his old friend but not wanting to interrupt until Luke had disappeared and Annabeth had run off and Grover had followed her.

"I miss him so much," Annabeth said softly "I just wish things could be different".

Grover nodded "me too".

They sat there together, tears rolling down both of their cheeks. Annabeth was so sick of the loss, and the hurt. She just wanted to be happy.

Eventually, Grover and herself made their way back to camp, Annabeth leaning on his shoulder walking slowly. Percy rushed up to them, holding his stomach.

"Ouch man," He said to Grover "Could you try to be less sad? Empathy link remember?" But his voice held no agitation towards his best friend, just concern for both of them.

"Sorry about that" Grover said his voice gruff.

"Hey," Percy said more seriously this time, "I was kidding don't even worry about it".

Percy embraced Annabeth, wrapping his strong arms around her holding her tight. "It's going to be okay" he whispered in her ear.

But would it?

The world would forever be deprived of Luke Castellans' smile, his laugh, his warmth. Annabeth silently cursed the Gods for the ultimatum they had given him so long ago.

She thanked Grover and followed Percy back to his cabin. She laid down on his bed as he went to the closet to grab her a blanket. He returned and draped the blue knit blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can go get you something from the dining pavilion" Percy's voice rang with concern.

Annabeth shook her head "just hold me".

Percy stepped over her and lay down next to her, pulling her body close to his. He smelled like the beach, and her best memories.

"I love you Annabeth" he whispered.

Annabeth just wanted to forget, she needed a distraction and he'd just given her one. She rolled over and kissed him, a fire burning in her stomach. Running her fingers through his messy hair. She just wanted to know he loved her, and that she mattered. She pulled him closer, their lips never parting. Pulling his shirt off, tracing the trident on his bicep, pressing her skin to his.

"Annabeth are you sure?" Percy whispered "You were so upset"

"I'm sure" she whispered back.


	30. Artemis's Blessing

**Part 2:** Reyna

Reyna followed Thalia through the woods, the camp was only a few miles away now. Artemis has given them the coordinates with a message that she was excited for their return even if it wasn't permanent. Reyna had explained the urgency of their mission to Camp on one of her private meetings with the Goddess after her dreams had started.

"So" Thalia interrupted her thoughts "Who's the hunter in your dreams do you think?" She smiled mischievously.

"I told you a million times," Reyna said, "She's faceless".

Thalia, unfortunately, had a great lie detector, "Well I don't believe you, you must have some idea, what does her hair look like".

 _Like yours._ Reyna thought.

"I don't know," Reyna said flatly her intrusive thoughts were getting to her, and she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Okay okay but when you kiss her, what does she taste like?"

_Like what I imagine you taste like._

Reyna shook her head "Stop it, Thalia" her voice rising "We don't have time for your stupid questions, we have to talk to Artemis".

Thalia looked a bit hurt, "fine whatever". Then muttering under her breath "but you only care about this because your Artemis's chosen one or whatever".

Reyna felt her pulse quicken, "that's not true, you know this is important".

"Only because you get to play hero, be a standout. Never did like the group aspect of the Hunters huh" Thalia taunted her.

"Gods Thalia" Reyna yelled back "jealous much?"

"Oh please" Thalia's eyes rolled to the back of her head, "this whole thing makes you feel so special doesn't it"

"Oh yes," Reyna said her body shaking with anger "Because having constant dreams about kissing you just makes me feel-" Thalia's face told her before her head did.

_Fuck. Meirda. Irrumabo._

She couldn't even look at Thalia, her head was spinning due to the multiple languages of curse words she was sending herself. _She had ruined it, she had ruined it all. She would have to quit the Hunters, and do what? Join the Amazons? if Hylla even let her. And for what? Thalia would just hate her even more now._

"It's okay," Thalia said after a million years of silence.

"What?"

"It's okay." Thalia said again, "it's not your fault, there's nothing wrong with you, and it's not like I haven't thought about it too".

Wait what? Reyna just stared at her, her jaw slack her mouth hanging slightly open. Thalia Grace had thought about her in the same way?

Thalia looked annoyed now "Oh come on Reyna, you're beautiful and strong, and the best person I know. You're basically crush gold! But you know I just can't"

Reyna nodded sadly. No one had ever liked her back before, so of course, the one person who did was forbidden by the stupid prophecy. _Go fuck yourself Aphrodite_ she thought.

"Common" Thalia said trying to ease Reyna forward, "We need to keep going", she caught Reyna's eye like I won't tell if you won't. They emerged at the clearing where silver tents were set up around a campfire. Hunter Kowalski ran up to them as they approached embracing Thalia and Reyna in an awkward three-person hug. Reyna's arm brushed against Thalia's sending a tingling sensation up her limb.

"Where have you guys been?" Hunter asked her white hair had been cut short since they'd seen her. It suited her.

"Oh, you know here and there." Thalia smiled "I love the hair," she ruffled it, Reyna felt a spark of jealousy she pushed it off. She had to focus.

"Thanks!" Hunter said smiling then turning to Reyna, "Artemis says to meet her in the main tent".

Reyna nodded and glanced at Thalia who gave her a thumbs up and a "you got this" before turning back to arm wrestle Hunter. She was acting as if nothing had happened, which was impressive because Reyna's head hurt from trying to not pass out from the overwhelming emotions she felt.

Reyna walked to the tent not even considering who she was meeting with. Over the last year, Artemis had taken a liking to Reyna, they frequently took walks together where Reyna expressed her concerns for the world and Artemis said whimsical pieces of wisdom and shot rabbits for them to eat for dinner. Reyna respected the Goddess more than her own mother, not that she would ever admit to that.

When she entered the tent Artemis was facing away from her restringing her bow. Artemis took many forms but today she had resumed the figure of a young girl who looked about 12 years old. Her long black hair was hanging down her back in a long shiny plait. Aside from her traditional hair, Artemis's features reminded Reyna a bit of a young Hazel Levesque. She had a cute button nose and round brown lips. She wore silver moon on her forehead and her dark eyes flashed with power. If you watched her long enough you would not mistake her for just another hunter. Her aura asserted dominance even in a non-threatening form.

"Reyna" The Goddess spoke in a voice that betrayed her appearance, "it is good to see you".

Reyna bowed to the goddess, "Thank you, your kind words mean very much".

Artemis nodded thoughtfully "You are in need of advice?"

Reyna nodded she wasn't sure how much she could reveal, "Do you know anything about Godly heirs?"

Artemis paused, "I might not be Athena but asking a question like 'Do you know anything' is quite patronizing to an immortal goddess".

Reyna looked up terrified she'd offended the goddess but Artemis's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You forget the relationship we had before your journey, daughter of Bellona?"

"Of course not," Reyna said "It has just been a rough few weeks".

Artemis nodded, "Every god on Olympus chooses an heir to carry out their duties if they are to be incapacitated, it's not a ritual process, more of a formality". She glanced at Reyna, "Usually the heir of a throne goes to whatever child of a God is the most worthy of the throne, or is favored by their Olympian parent. But in my case, it goes to my most trusted Hunter."

Reyna's pulse sped up "Is it Thalia then?"

Artemis laughed "Reyna there is no need to be modest or polite. Thalia Grace is a wonderful hero and a better hunter but she is as impulsive and stubborn as my father. After Zoe Nightshade regrettably passed away", Artemis inclined her head to the ground as if saying a silent prayer.

Reyna copied her even though she had never met the late huntress, her sacrifice was repeated like legend among hunters.

"You became my heir" Artemis finished staring intently at Reyna. "I knew after watching you fight in the War with Gaea that you are gifted in not only war but the decisions that must be made to preserve your troops".

Reyna felt pride swell up in her chest "Thank you".

Artemis nodded "Persephone has been visiting you then?"

Reyna twitched "what?"

"It's probably better if you don't tell me," Artemis said, "but I trust that as my heir you will make the right decisions for the good of Olympus".

Reyna swallowed the knot in the back of her throat, she wondered what the goddess would say if she told her what Persephone was showing her in her dreams.

Artemis touched her fingertips to Reyna's shoulder and looked up at her, she was almost a foot shorter than Reyna was. She mumbled something and Reyna felt a wave of power rush over her body, she felt stronger, Artemis's blessing pumped through her veins.

"Thank you Goddess" She whispered

Artemis smiled and turned back to her bow, Reyna guessed it was time to go. She exited the tent and found Thalia in a group of other hunters lying together in the grass. Reyna didn't feel jealous this time, as if Artemis's touch had strengthened her willpower as well as her physical being.

"Did you talk to her?" Thalia asked.

Reyna nodded "Common I'll tell you on the way back, I can imagine tonight's meeting is going to be eventful."


	31. A Dinner Date With Hades

**Part 2:** Nico

Nico had to admit, as much as he hated his father and everything associated with it, it was nice to show Will around the palace. While they searched for Jason Grace, Nico gave his boyfriend a tour. They had started in the stairwell Nico pointing out the bones of fallen soldiers used to make the banister and then passed through the kitchen Nico introduced the once-famous Parisian chef to Will, whose corpse face cracked open to reveal a toothless grin.

Finally, they searched the living room, the far wall held a massive industrial fireplace, where Hades had green flames licking the endless supply of wood. On the mantelpiece stood portraits of every child Hades had ever had (excluding the few he had banished or disowned), Nico pointed at them explaining their story to Will. He paused when he reached his two sisters, their portraits sat side by side. Hazel's dark skin had been painted to reflect gold, she looked elegant and powerful. Next to her portrait was his other sister Bianca.

"She's beautiful," Will remarked softly "she looks just like you".

"She _was_ ," Nico said under his breath "she was beautiful and now she's just another rotting corpse". His head burned with heat, he wanted to kick something. The painting of Bianca was exactly how Nico liked to remember her, her dark hair that had always fallen in her face was tucked behind her ears, she was smiling mischievously as she used to when she had a particularly clever thought. Her silver hunter's headband was placed on her forehead and her dark eyes reminded Nico of his own.

"There's an inscription" Will pointed to the bottom of the picture "May death be the true end to eternal suffering".

Nico scoffed "he acts like he wasn't the reason for her suffering".

His own portrait sat in the middle frame, but Nico wasn't interested in ogling himself, "Common" he said pulling Will away, "We have to find Jason".

They searched for hours, exploring the entire Palace until Will stumbled one too many times. Nico had been so focused he hadn't considered how the underworld would affect the son of Apollo. He immediately felt guilty.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Will said weakly, his face was turning green. "Let's keep going".

Nico shook his head, "we have searched the entire castle, we're not going to find him. And you need a break".

Will tried to argue but he could barely keep himself up as he climbed the stairs to Nico's room. Nico hadn't been in his room in months, he tried to keep his visits to his father brief but it was technically the only bedroom he had aside from his cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

The room was dark and open like his cabin on Half-Blood Hill, but thankfully unlike the decorators at camp, Hades had taste. The walls had been painted a dark green, the windows were lined with blue lace curtains, the bed in the middle was a king-sized mattress with pillows of every shape and size. There were paintings Nico had requested, of his friends or people he admired hanging in circular frames on the wall. Including a gold leaf painting of the boy who lay on Nico's bed right now. Will rummaged through his pack pulling out a square of Ambrosia and taking a bite. He offered some to Nico but Nico felt fine, great even. He hated to admit it but power wise he only ever felt this unstoppable when he was down in his father's land. You know when he wasn't starving in a jar surviving on pomegranates.

After a few moments, Will's breathing leveled and the color drained back into his face.

"Sorry about that" Will said, "I forget how much being down here affects me".

Nico shook his head "never apologize to me sunshine", he brushed the strand of wet blond hair off of Will's forehead.

"What do we do now?" Will asked softly. He moved the black sheets back so that Nico could climb into the bed beside him. Then he lay next to Nico, his head leaning on Nico's chest.

"I'm not sure" Nico admitted "I guess we have to wait to talk to my wonderful father".

Will looked nervous "And say what?"

Nico shrugged "fantastic question".

Later after Will had recuperated his strength and Nico had doodled skeleton drawings on Will's arms they got dressed and headed to dinner. A zombie servant had brought up suits for Will and Nico. Will's was just a plain black suit when he pulled his coat on her looked like a cute businessman who was having the most important meeting of his life. Nico's suit to his frustration was an awful purple velvet. He guessed Hades was having a bit of a laugh putting his only living son in something so atrocious. It was a three-part suit, with pants, a jacket, and a vest all made out of the same violet material. Nico glanced in the mirror, he looked ridiculous, he considered changing out of it and just wearing his normal clothes, but then Will called from the other room,

"Nico, someones here to shepherd us to dinner, we gotta go".

Nico sighed and walked out of the room, the velvet jacket rubbed against the velvet pants in an unnatural way. Will Solace took one look at him and burst out laughing. Nico glared at him.

"Oh, my Hades Nico" Will's face looked more alive than it had in weeks, "You look adorable".

"My father apparently shares your sense of humor" Nico muttered.

The two of them followed the zombie down the many stairs to the massive dining hall. Hades sat at the head of the table, he was dressed in what appeared to be a long black and red bathrobe but Nico assumed the style was all the rage in Tartarus. Nico and Will took their places at the end of the table, Nico sat staring straight at his father, an unsaid challenge between them.

Will broke the silence first in typical Will fashion "Thank you so much for the outfits", he said smiling at Hades.

Hades nodded at Will "it was my pleasure" then glancing at Nico's attire his lips opened to reveal a cold smile.

"Your boyfriend is much more polite than you are".

Nico just glared at his father. Hades clapped his hands and three undead servers came immediately rushing along carrying their first course which was some sort of salad. The shortest of the three zombies placed the entree in front of Nico, who glanced at it and immediately wanted to gag. The salad was composed of a dark leafy green vegetable Nico didn't recognize, walnuts, and of course pomegranate seeds. Nico had specifically avoided the fruit since his time in the bronze jar, they made his stomach turn. But Nico didn't want to offend his father so he slowly ingested the salad picking around the seeds.

The three of them sat in silence until Will finally clear his throat and asked "So... do you guys have like underworld family meetings or something?"

Hades looked confused, he stared at Nico "What is this boy talking about?"

Nico glared at his father, "his name is Will, and he wants to know if you ever visit Hazel and Me or any of your other kids for that matter".

Will coughed uncomfortably, but Hades turned to Will, "being a God is more difficult than their children assume. I control the entire underworld, which includes every single person that has ever died since the beginning of time, we cannot always be like mortal parents".

"And yet," Nico said sarcastically "You're able to spend your time cheating on your wife and leaving the women with bastard children that you promptly ignore until-".

"Silence" Hades boomed his eyes flickered with purple flames, his expression angry, Nico felt cold chills go up his arms as if Hades was tightening the air around him.

"I assume you need something from me yes?" Hades spoke to Nico, "so maybe your best course of action is not to anger me".

Nico sighed, he knew his father unfortunately correct, "I apologize father".

The zombie servants brought out the next course, it was some sort of steak, charred covered in a dark red sticky sauce. Nico prayed eternally that it was only a cow and not a cyclops or something worse. He glanced a Will who looked slightly sick at the thought of ingesting whatever this was, the Son of Apollo politely cut off a small piece of the steak and placed it in his mouth chewing.

"Oh wow!" Will said, "This is really good".

Hades inclined his head to the kitchen "Georges Auguste knows how to prepare his meat".

Nico took a bite, _it was good_. The steak tasted like something from a French comfort restaurant, he swallowed allowing the warmth to fill up his stomach. He hadn't realized how hungry he'd been. Nico had a bad habit of forgetting to eat for sometimes days at a time. Only after they had finished their dinners, as well as a round of dark black sorbet, (it was all very on-brand ), did he find the courage to ask his father about Jason.

"Father?" He said pushing the empty sorbet glass away from him.

Hades looked up acknowledging him.

"I want to make a trade," Nico said he balled his hands into fists onto his lap to stop them from shaking.

Hades's lips twitched as if thinking " _what could you possibly have to give me?_ " But the God nodded, "alright son, I will humor you".

Nico took this as a good sign, his voice rising in confidence "I have information on your wife and someone that can lead you to her whereabouts".

Hades' eyes widened a half-centimeter but quickly refocused on Nico, "and in return?"

"You release Jason Grace to us," Nico said.

Hades went silent he looked back and forth between Nico and Will, Nico hoped he wasn't trying to determine who to smite first. "So this is the reason you came then?"

Will opened his mouth perhaps to explain that not to worry he had really wanted to be introduced to Hades, but Nico cut him off.

"It isn't right father" He kept his eyes on the God's cold black stare, "Jason Grace sacrificed himself for the gods and now you keep him here chained up?"

Hades shrugged "Hera likes to visit him, all Gods are deserving of their guilty pleasures".

Nico's face turned red, he wanted to throw something at Hades, but to his surprise, it was Will who spoke first.

"He was sixteen" Will's voice shook, "And he spent every one of those sixteen years wasting his time on the endless tasks the Gods threw at him. You could at least have the honor to grant him peace in death". He sat down his cheeks were flushed and his brow furrowed.

Nico caught his eye and mouthed "thank you". Will nodded back. It took Hades a few moments to take this in, when he finally spoke Nico feared he would order his zombies to chain them up next to him. But instead, the God spoke using a defeated voice.

"I have decided that even if that outburst was an incredibly unintelligent and disrespectful thing to do, Son of Apollo, you may have a point".

Nico couldn't believe his ears "What?"

"I thought about how I would feel if my son was chained," Hades said slowly, "I will escort you to him and you may free him if you wish that it is best".

Nico couldn't believe his ears, was his father being... reasonable?

"Thank you, sir," Will said.

Hades nodded, "And your information?"

 _Of course_ , Nico thought. His father always looked out for himself first and foremost, and losing his queen would be a major embarrassment to the God.

"Hercules and Persephone are planning something," Nico said he made eye contact with Will, trying to say "just let me do the talking". Will seemed to get it because his pink lips stayed firmly shut.

"What are they planning?" Hades said.

"Some sort of revolution but I do not know the details," Nico said lying through his teeth, "They tried to recruit me but I turned them down".

Hade's eyes narrowed "Why would they recruit you?"

The way he said "you" made Nico's stomach turn, _I don't know dad maybe they value my existence, crazy right?_ He wanted to say.

But he shoved his pride down and shrugged, "Maybe they thought I would have some underworld insight or something".

Hades nodded accepting the response, "Alright seeing as our meal is finished I will take you to Jason Grace". He stood up and gestured for them to follow, Hades stepped out of the dining room and muttered something under his breath, then he touched the wall across the hall which opened in a shower of purple flames. The flames dispersed leaving the three of them staring at a long dark hallway, they followed Hades down the hallway, the amount of light getting smaller and smaller until it was pitch black. Nico could sense Jason's presence and followed the feeling. Will gripped his hand, and he squeezed back.

Suddenly Will's body illuminated like a massive flashlight, Hades looked alarmed.

He shook his head "Apollo and his foolish blessings".

Nico considered punching his father right in the mouth but he figured that might not be the best course of action seeing as they were in a secret underground lair known only to other gods. They reached a golden door that sparkled and glowed with soft light. Written on the door frame were ancient greek letters which Nico translated to mean, The Dungeons of Olympus.

"You're keeping him in a dungeon?" Nico hissed, fury building in his stomach.

Hades looked at his son as if this question was completely unreasonable, "It's nicer than what the souls in the Feilds of Punishment get".

He touched his palm to the golden door which melted away, golden goo running down the door frame and disappearing into the darkness. Hades pointed to the cell 100 feet away, "He's in there, you may free him your blood should open the cell but be warned once his chains are released he will not exist in this form for much longer".

Nico left his father in the door frame watching. He held Will's hand tighter and they passed the threshold and reached Jason's cell. The cell was one of twelve in the room, one for each Olympian. They were made of pure black metal and the long black door touched the ceiling and the floor, the only opening was a small opaque window at the top. Nico pushed at the door but it wouldn't open, then remembering his father's words he held his sword to his palm and cut a straight line.

"Oh Nico, don't!" Will cried.

Nico pressed his bloody palm to the door, "cliche huh?" The door sucked up his blood and seemed to process it, then the door clicked open and Nico pushed the door free. The room was dark and damp, Will's body was the only light, in the corner a boy was huddled clutching his knees wrapped in golden chains. His glasses hung on the tip of his nose, his eyes were closed.

"Jason?" Nico asked, approaching his former friend.

"Nico!" Jason Grace's face cracked into a weak smile, he held his chained arms up for an embrace. Nico embraced him. His body felt lifeless, cold, like someone had reawoken his body and not his spirit. He stepped back to let Will embrace him.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked his voice was barely a whisper.

"We've come to free you, old friend," Nico said sadly, he wished so badly he could bring Jason home with him, solve everything with a swish of his hand, but he knew Jason needed to be free.

Jason nodded sadly, "Hera won't be happy, she visits me all the time".

Will sniffed in disgust, "that's disgusting Jason no offense".

Jason grinned a half-smile, it was almost possible to see his old self, "Yeah well".

Nico sat down next to Jason, "When I cut the chains, your body will disintegrate and your soul will be free, are you ready?"

Jason nodded, then stopped Nico "Wait"

Nico lowered his sword.

"Tell them all I'm sorry," He said weakly "tell Piper I just want her to be happy, and Leo that he was the best friend I ever had okay?"

Nico felt his eyes fill with tears, there was so much he wanted to tell the former so of Jupiter but every second Jason spent trapped in his lifeless body, the harder it would be to free him.

"You saved me, Jason," He said quietly, "you were there for me when no one else was and I'll never be able to repay you".

Jason's eyes twinkled with a glimmer of the man he had been, "this pretty much makes up for it di Angelo".

"We love you, Jason," Will said softly, slow tears had started to fall from his blue eyes.

Jason smiled one last time, his blonde hair, his startling blue eyes, the small scar on his lip, his kind face, and his strong hands glowing with golden light. Nico slashed his blade through the golden chains.

And then he was gone.


	32. How to Get Unpissed

**Part 2:** Leo

Leo Valdez was pissed off. He was pissed at Persephone for giving them this stupid mission, and at Nico di Angelo for agreeing that they'd do it, he was pissed at his father for barely spending time with him, and at Jason Grace for dying and leaving him to fend for himself, he was pissed at Aphrodite for inventing love in the first place, but most Leo was pissed at Piper Mclean.

Leo didn't get girls. Or this girl specifically. First Piper had basically rejected him, as expected, and it had been awkward but they'd worked through it. Then she'd gotten super jealous at Leo for flirting with Rachel, which made absolutely no sense since she'd just rejected him like five hours ago, and then she'd told him she felt the same way but that it would never work and that his feelings for her weren't real. Then, she'd kissed him and ran away and hadn't talked to him since.

It all made Leo's head hurt, what had he done wrong? He'd run over this timeline over and over for the last day and he still couldn't figure it out. He had been planning on confronting her the day it had happened, at the team meeting but then Nico had postponed it because everyone was too emotional or something.

Leo thought back to the night before after they'd climbed up that hill and she'd tried to charm speak him. The moment her soft lips had touched his own. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. It had been odd though like the lust and the exhilaration he'd had to control for the last few weeks had drained away. It didn't make much sense to him but he was happy it was gone. It had been hard controlling the constant urge to kiss her or touch her, and he didn't really know why it was there. Maybe it was like a suppressed sexuality thing.

He'd spent the whole day trying to talk to her, but she hadn't shown up to meals or any of their shared activities and the Aphrodite campers had basically hissed at him when he'd shown up there. Little Lacy had shaken her blonde pigtails at him like _he_ was the bad guy.

Finally, he'd given up and ditched dinner so he could rant to Reyna, he'd needed to get unpissed.

He'd met her in the Artemis cabin after she'd returned from dinner and had been ranting ever since.

"I just don't understand what I did Reyna". He wailed his voice cracking in frustration.

Reyna ran her fingers through his curls sympathetically "I know hermano, I know".

"Why does she treat me like this" Leo asked for the hundredth time.

Reyna shrugged "some people lose sight of what they want in the wake of a major loss".

"So you're saying that she only kissed me because Jason's dead".

"No, that's not what I'm saying" Reyna reassured, "I'm saying that maybe the loss of someone she cared about so deeply makes her other relationships confusing to her".

Leo let out a sigh that had been building in his chest and rolled over so his face was smashed into the pillow, "you know just for once" His voice muffled "I thought just for a few moments that it might work out for me".

Reyna laughed sadly "I know the feeling".

"Thalia didn't want to give up her immortality huh?" Leo sat up staring into Reyna's eyes

She flinched "I don't know what you're talking about".

Leo rolled his eyes "Reyna I love you but I'm not that stupid".

She shrugged again "it doesn't matter anyway I was just fooling myself thinking Aphrodite would let anything positive happen for me".

Leo pulled his arm around her, "she must be racist against Latinos or something".

Reyna cracked a grin "oh definitely." She looked up at the sky "you hear that Aphrodite? We know your secret prejudice".

Thalia walked in then, she was wearing a leather jacket with spiked sleaves, and ripped blue jeans. Her spiky black hair was smoking unnaturally.

"Thalia" Leo said slowly, "I think you're hair's on fire"

Thalia smiled and patted her hair out, "I was trying to see how much lightning I could summon before Zeus noticed, it's 13 bolts in case you were interested."

"You summonsed 13 lightning bolts?" Leo was impressed he hadn't even seen Jason Grace do that many.

Thalia shrugged "usually he cuts me off at around ten but I guess he was busy and not paying attention today because I didn't get hit for 13 whole rounds".

Reyna shook her head "You're playing with fire Thalia and you know that".

Leo ignited his hands and tossed a ball of fire into the sky "no I'm playing with fire", he winked at Thalia who laughed.

Reyna glared at him but Leo could tell she thought it was funny.

"So what are we standing around for?" Thalia asked, "Aren't we supposed to be at the Poseidon cabin-like now?"

Leo glanced at the clock it was 11:58 "Oh gods you're right". He slid on his sandals and followed Reyna and Thalia out the door. They walked up to the Poseidon cabin and knocked three times. Percy Jackson poked his head out,

"Oh it's you lot"

"Don't sound so disappointed water boy" Leo said shoving his friend,

Percy cracked a grin "sorry Leo, I just haven't heard from Piper since she left last night"

Leo felt his stomach tighten, would Piper skip this too? "That makes two of us." He pushed past Percy and entered the Poseidon cabin. Nico di Angelo and Will Solace were already sitting at the long table conversing in hushed voices. Leo took a seat next to Will, "How was the trip Solace?"

Will winced "It was a bit overwhelming".

"Can't wait to hear about it, how are you di Angelo" He addressed Nico.

"Never better" Nico grumbled, he seemed cranky. At twelve on the dot, Hazel and Frank knocked on the door looking tired.

"Hey everyone," Hazel said in her silky southern accent, Leo had long since gotten over his crush on the daughter of Pluto but he had to admit she had a very soothing voice.

"Hey, Ms. and Mr. Praetor" Leo called.

Hazel rolled her eyes at him, and Frank shook his head, they took their seats across from him. Now they were just waiting for Piper and Annabeth, but the two girls seemed nowhere to be found. Leo listened politely as Frank and Hazel told them about the new drills they wanted to try with the legion when they returned to Camp Jupiter. He could hear the clock ticking in the background tick tock tick tock tick tock and on and on. He could see anxiously checking his watch every few minutes, the pitter-patter of the rain that had begun to fall outside the cabin, and Nico di Angelo getting more and more frustrated by the tardiness of their friends.

Finally, after almost twenty minutes Nico cleared his throat "Well have to start without them then".

Percy opened his mouth to protest but at that moment there was a soft rap on the door. Percy jumped up and opened the door, standing in the doorway was a very wet Annabeth Chase, and next to her Piper Mclean. The girls stepped into the doorway, Percy bounded away to get them towels. Piper's dark hair hung dripping on her shoulders, her cheeks were pink and her eyes stayed focused on the ground. She was wearing baggy jean cut-offs and a pink tank top. Leo was so glad she had even shown up for a few seconds he forgot to be mad.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said using the towel Percy had brought her to ring out her blonde curls, "sorry we're late".

"Don't worry about it" Percy said bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks," Piper said quietly in an unPiper like manner, she kept her eyes on the floor. The two girls took their seats, Leo tried to catch Piper's eye but she kept her eyes staring at the fabric of the table clothing and began picking at a piece of fuzz.

"Alright," Nico said, the demigods turning to face him.

"Frank and Hazel why don't you go first".

Hazel nodded and stood up, "We succeeded in summoning Luke Castellan," she said. Annabeth took a breath as if trying to keep herself together.

"He said Persephone's plan could work," Frank said "And that the Gods have been interrogating him to try and prevent a rebellion just like it".

"He also told us to trust our gut" Hazel continued "And that he believes the Gods will fall eventually".

Leo didn't know who this Luke guy was but he didn't like the sound of this, Leo wasn't ready to be a God, and he definitely wasn't ready to kill his father.

Nico nodded thoughtfully "I wish Luke could be here with us, but alas". He turned to Will, "We succeeded in freeing Jason, Persephone was right, Hera had him chained in the Dungeons of Olympus."

"What?" Leo and Piper said in unison. Leo glanced at her but she had already turned her eyes back to Nico.

"It seems Hera wasn't ready to um let him go," Nico said awkwardly. Leo grimaced hoping that wasn't what it sounded like.

"But anyway" Will continued as the son of Hades had gone silent "Nico freed his soul and now he'll be free be reborn like he wanted".

Piper let out a small sob. Annabeth reached over to rub her friends shoulder.

"Did he say anything?" Leo asked his heart pounding.

Nico nodded "He said to tell everyone that he loves them and that" He looked at Piper "He wants you to be happy".

Piper nodded and sniffled.

"And Leo he says that you will always be his best friend and to say thank you for that" Nico finished.

"Oh wow," Leo felt like he might cry himself.

After a minute it was Percy this time who stood up, "Annabeth and I did some research on heirs and there wasn't a lot but we think it has to do with the amount of power a God blesses their descendent with.

Reyna nodded "Artemis confirmed this, she says usually Gods do it subconsciously choosing the demigod they think is the most loyal or has proven themselves worthy of the Gods favor".

"And of course" Thalia muttered, "my father chooses not me, not even Jason but an old, washed-up Hero who's already immortal".

"Yes, Thalia keep complaining" Annabeth snapped "you don't have to kill your father, life is rough for you".

Thalia stood up abruptly glaring at Annabeth as if about to charge her, Annabeth's grey eyes seemed to say "do it I dare you". Leo looked between the two of them trying to decide who would win. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus and a Hunter of Artemis but Leo wouldn't have dared to fight Annabeth if he'd been offered a pound of fonzies. That girl was scary.

"Ahem" Nico cleared his throat and Thalia sat down still glaring at Annabeth. "Anyway since we have a confirmation about heirs all that's left is the prophecy, Leo? Piper?"

Leo stood glancing at Piper who reminded in her seat "Yeah so Rachel doesn't know anything about a prophecy that predicts a fall of the Gods or that we are to be the fall of the gods".

Nico scratched his head, "so Persephone could be bluffing, interesting".

Leo shrugged wishing he could be more helpful "I can go back to Rachel's cave and ask again in a few days if that is useful".

Piper scoffed "I'm sure you'd _love_ to go back to Rachels".

Leo turned to her, his face turning red "What's that's supposed to mean?"

Piper avoided his eyes "I don't know maybe we could have gotten more information if you weren't so busy flirting?"

Leo's stomach tightened _how dare she say those things to him after the way she'd been treating him_ , "Oh yeah?" He said, "At least she doesn't kiss me and pretend it didn't happen".

The room went silent and the words hung in the air awkwardly. Finally, Will Solace cleared his throat because the Son Of Apollo was if anything a good person.

"Yeah, so um that's probably it right Nico?" He glanced at Nico. Nico nodded chewing on his lip.

"Right," he repeated.

"Okay well, do we want to meet here tomorrow?" Will asked.

"We can't tomorrow" Annabeth cut in "It's Percy's birthday".

"Happy birthday man," Leo said weakly, Percy flashed him a smile and a thumbs up.

"We'll reconvene after Percy's birthday" Nico decided "till then please no fighting and no involving those who don't need to be".

"Copy that Captain di Angelo" Leo called. The demigods exited the room Leo saw Piper get up and he followed her out of the cabin, they walked towards the Aphrodite Cabin, Leo three steps behind.

"Go home Leo" Piper called, her voice willing him to follow her orders but Leo fought back.

"Just talk to me Piper, I don't even understand what I did" He caught up to her and turned her around, his eyes met hers, slow tears fell to her cheeks. Leo pulled a handkerchief from his tool belt, he wiped the tears from her eyes, they were only inches apart.

"Hey, don't cry Pipes," He said trying to calm her, "I promise I'm not worth it".

Piper let out a small laugh, he was happy to see it, her smile always lit up the room.

"Just tell me what I did so I can fix it, beauty queen," He said, his eyes never going from hers.

Piper sat on the porch of her cabin, Leo sat next to her. "She love spelled you, Leo," Piper said softly, "that's why you feel this way about me".

Leo felt a chill go through his chest "what?"

"Persephone spelled you with a lust potion from Eros to get back at my mother"

Suddenly it all made sense to Leo, the sudden need to touch Piper and kiss her and be around her, but the feelings he'd had weren't gone, only the constant need for self-control and the intrusive thoughts.

"So you get it now right? Why you suddenly lost all your feelings for me?"

"But Piper," Leo said slowly "that didn't happen, I didn't lose my feeling for you".

Piper just looked confused.

"I mean I lost the constant feeling of being turned on by you" Leo's checked burned red, "But I still want to be with you, I think I always have".

Piper stared at him "But the potion-"

"Piper you make me feel like I'm unstoppable, I'm never as happy as I am with you" Leo traced her jawline.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered.

"But what about Jason? And Calypso and Shel? and-"

Leo cut her off "What do you want Piper? What's going to make you happy? For once just think about yourself".

Piper paused, Leo could feel her warm breath and smell her sweet-smelling hair.

"I want you", she said after a moment. "All I want is you".

And then he kissed her.

A real kiss this time, their lips connecting, her pink tongue in his mouth, his hand around her waist, her hands in his hair, nothing had ever felt this real, this perfect. They broke apart after a moment Piper gazed into his eyes.

"What are we going to do now?"

Leo could barely contain himself he was so giddy,

"Piper Mclean", he said smirking "this is where the fun begins".


	33. Persephone Gains an Ally

**Part 3:** Persephone

Persephone couldn't lose them now, not when she had risked this much, she needed a new ally. She stood outside the Big House, she was wearing a short white dress, and she'd braided flowers into her hair. She needed to look her best, she had some serious convincing to do. She knocked.

"Yeah" Dionysus called.

Persephone opened the door, "Hello brother".

The short middle-aged man stared at her in shock "Persephone!" he said hurriedly "Come in, close the door, quickly, no one can know you're here."

She closed the door. Dionysus showed her to his room. It was quite pitiful compared to his usual home. The large room held a kingside bed with leopard print silk sheets, a purple couch, and a small mini-fridge.

She sat on the couch awkwardly while Dionysus stood awkwardly.

"Diet Coke?" He asked.

Persephone hated soda but she nodded to try and diffuse the tension. Dionysus walked over to the mini-fridge as he did Persephone took in the once handsome god's appearance. He looked even more mortal than he had the last time she'd seen him. His dark hair had grey streaks and his round red face had small wrinkle lines.

"You shouldn't call me brother you know," Dionysus said returning with her silver can.

"Well, I suppose my parents were technically siblings if you think about it that way" Persephone wrinkled her nose.

"ah yes," Dionysus said taking a long sip "the original Olympians and their incest".

"It does complicate many things doesn't it," Persephone said she tried her drink, and immediately wanted to spit it out _. Why would anyone drink this when there was nectar or freshly squeezed fruit juice?_

 _"_ So what can I do for you?" Dionysus asked.

"I've often regretted not getting to know you better over the centuries" Persephone began "I believe we have a lot more in common than you think".

"Is that so?" Dionysus said skeptically

"You have always been in the shadow of your father, as I have with my mother," Persephone said, "And we both understand the severity of Zeus's wrath better than anyone."

Dionysus nodded thoughtfully.

"I am rising a revolution to dethrone the original Olympians," Persephone said quietly, "and I would like you as an ally".

Dionysus shook his head "impossible, it cannot be done". Then he paused "unless..."

Persephone nodded "the heirs, I have almost all of them on board, but with you, I can win".

Dionysus's eyes flickered with understanding "Hercules, I should have known he wasn't interested in turning over a 'new leaf'".

"So will you join me?" Persephone asked "together we can begin a new era for Olympus, we can create a more equal, opportune world".

Dionysus stared into her eyes, "you can count on me".


	34. Reassurance

**Part 3:** Annabeth

After the other demigods cleared out of the cabin, Annabeth helped Percy fold up the table and shove it into the supply closet. She could feel herself losing control of her emotions, her memories of luke, his face when she'd seen him the day before flashing in her head like a highlight reel. She had to keep it together, it was Percy's birthday, after all, she shouldn't be such a debbie downer. But while Annabeth was talented in many fields, control over her feelings was not one of them. Slow tears ran down her face as she swept the floor, soon she was shaking from trying to keep herself together.

"Oh Annabeth", Percy sounded concerned "come sit down, it's okay".

She basically fell into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder, letting her body relax in his comforting embrace. She laid there shaking, her vision blinded by the salty tears for what must have been hours. She couldn't stop. Every time she tried to calm herself down she would see Luke's scarred face and lose control again. She and Percy lay together, he never stopped comforting her like he was scared to let her go. Eventually, Annabeth ran out of tears to cry, she breathed heavily, the oxygen filling her lungs.

"Would you be this upset if I died?" Percy whispered.

Annabeth could barely believe her ears, "what are you talking about? Of course!"

Percy shook his head "if this is what death would do to you, I want to live forever".

Annabeth kissed him, hoping her lips would express the words she couldn't say. She wanted to express how much she scared for him, how much better her life was because he was in it.

"I used to think he was so cool," Percy said smiling "my first day of camp, and he's just going off about the Gods and how they exploit their demigod kids".

Annabeth chuckled, "always the revolutionary Luke was".

"You know we always wrote it off as he was just mad at Hermes," Percy said quietly "but what if deep down, he was right?".

Annabeth considered this, she'd pondered the same questions for years now. "I'm not sure," she said truthfully, "But I don't think I would be a very good Goddess."

Percy shook his head "Are you kidding? You'd be amazing. Imagine how much easier it would be for young demigods if other half-bloods were in charge".

Annabeth thought of all the times Athena had left her to die by the hand of an enemy, how she'd prayed and her mother had ignored her, had disapproved of her relationship with Percy.

"You'd kill your father?" She asked quietly.

Percy sighed "that's the thing, I don't think I could go through with it, even if I wanted to. I love dad even if he hasn't always been the best, he's still the only father I have, and the only connection to Tyson I have".

Annabeth nodded "maybe it just wasn't meant to be us". She snuggled her head in Percy's shoulder, tracing her fingertips across his jaw.

"I love you wise girl" he whispered

"I love you too".


	35. The World Might End, Let's Have a Party!

**Part 3** : Percy

Percy Jackson was nineteen. His birthday was perfect. First, he'd woken up with his arms around Annabeth, always a treat. Then he'd gotten up to see that somehow his girlfriend had decorated the entire cabin in the middle of the night. Blue streamers hung from the ceiling, blue balloons were tied to the floor, she'd somehow moved the other beds so that there was a massive space in the middle of the room, and the fountain was now shooting out blue confetti.

"Annabeth!" He woke her with a kiss.

She rolled over her eyes swollen from the night before, "do you like it?"

"Do I like it? It's perfect!"

She smiled, and sat up, "it was the least I could do, happy birthday Percy". She handed him a small parcel.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah yeah now open it" she demanded.

He pulled off the shiny blue wrapping paper and untied the string, there was a small green box. He opened it and inside sat a silver fisherman's compass. Engraved along the side was Percy traced the words "seaweed brain" that had been engraved onto the top.

"Do you like it?" Annabeth said nervously.

"Do I like it?" Percy couldn't believe the daughter of Athena would ask such a stupid question, "I love it, it's perfect".

Annabeth smiled, her face lighting up with relief. Percy kissed her, a real kiss this time.

Percy couldn't remember the last time a day had gone this well for him. The other half-bloods sang "Happy Birthday" to him as he blew the candles out on his stack of blue pancakes. He'd gotten a call from his mom too, promising she was sending her usual cookies and that she loved him and wished he was home. He'd spoken to Paul as well who'd put baby Estelle on the phone. After breakfast he'd led his usual classes, sword fighting, swim practice, and horseback riding, except somehow Piper had charm spoke all of his friends to come swimming even poor Nico di Angelo who looked like he'd rather jump off a cliff then wear his black swim shorts. They'd played water polo and skipped stones on the bank of the lake.

Then as they were drying off, ready for lunch a purple Hippocampi arrived at the far end of the lake, it strowed over to Percy, a white scroll that was seamlessly waterproof held in its mouth. Percy took the scroll and unrolled it, "To Perseus "Percy" Jackson" It read, "Poseidon, God of the Sea requests your company at his palace in Atlantis for a birthday lunch. Please allow any guest as you choose for accompaniment." It was signed with a silver trident. He rolled the scroll up and glanced at Annabeth,

"Dad wants to have lunch, wanna come?" He hoped she'd agree, he'd never really properly introduced them.

"Can I?" She asked, "It's not like I can breathe underwater?"

"I'll give you a crystalline air bubble till we get down there, then Dad can figure it out," Percy said confidently.

"Okay," Annabeth said in nervous excitement, she climbed onto the back of the hippocampi. Percy climbed on behind her, his hands on her waist. He waved to his friends who sat on the shore in confused amusement. They waved back.

"Getting some underwater action Water boy?" Leo called.

The last thing Percy did before he submerged into the water was flip the son of Hephestus off.

As soon as they entered the water Percy brought his hands together and concentrated, a bubble of air formed over Annabeth's head, her hair drying immediately, her blonde curls springing back in a funny cartoon-like way. Percy didn't need a bubble to breathe under the water, it was easier than breathing oxygen. He felt stronger the closer they came to his father's palace, they must be miles from Long Island now he realized. After a few minutes, swarms of sparkling fish swam next to them tickling Percy's arms with affection. Annabeth looked amazed. Soon a glowing light appeared in the depths of the sea, they traveled deeper and the light got brighter as the city of Atlantis materialized. Percy in a panic tried to remember if he'd sacrificed anything to his dad this morning in all the excitement but before he could ask Annabeth the Hippocampi touched down at the front of the Palace of Poseidon.

Percy helped Annabeth down, her head was consumed by a bubble which looked quite funny but Percy didn't want to make his girlfriend self-conscious so he kept his jokes to himself. He nuzzled the hippocampi,

"Thanks, buddy," he said. The hippocampi nodded and swam away. Percy knocked on the large coral gate, it opened to an elderly merperson.

"Son of Poseidon", the merman bowed his head, "we have been expecting you". He led them to Poseidon's throne room. The walls of the room were made of pure pearl and sparkled and shone in the reflection of the water. As they approached the coral throne Percy saw his father waving to them grandly. His father was wearing leather sandals, a Tommy Bahama shirt, and fisherman's khakis. He'd shortened his hair since Percy had seen him last, and shaved his beard so his chin was covered in short black stubble.

"Hello, Percy!" He called his face splitting into a shining white grin.

Percy bowed at the throne, gesturing for Annabeth to do the same, "Hey dad" he said "thanks for the invite".

Poseidon waved his hand to gesture it was nothing "Not so often my favorite son turns 19 is it?"

Annabeth bowed "thank you for having me".

Poseidon nodded he didn't seem to be surprised at her arrival.

"Hey, dad?" Percy said, "could you uh help with Annabeth's head?" He motioned to the massive bubble that swelled around her hair.

Poseidon let out a belly laugh, his smile gleaming, his green eyes flashing with amusement. "Of course", he turned to Annabeth, "this may feel a bit odd my dear". He pointed his trident at her head in a flash of blue light the bubble popped, and for a moment Annabeth seemed to be choking sucking in the air desperately, then she coughed and began breathing normally.

"Thank you, sir" Annabeth bowed again.

Poseidon led them out of the throne room to the dining hall. Tyson who was waiting for them bounded up to hug Percy. His massive biceps twisting around Percy's stomach making it very hard to breathe.

"Hi Tyson" Percy said weakly.

"Brother!" Tyson boomed "happy birthday!"

Percy smiled at the Cyclops looking into his large brown eyes "We miss you at camp buddy".

"Miss you too!" Tyson said, they took their seats at the small wooden table. Poseidon sat directly in front of him, Annabeth to his right, and Tyson to his left. But there was still an empty seat next to Tyson, Percy wondered if Amphitrite, his step-mother would be joining them but the seat remained empty.

"So how have the birthday festivities been so far?" Poseidon asked while merpeople swam back and forth bringing plates of sushi rolls wrapped in seaweed. Tyson stuck four in his mouth gagged and then continued to chew with his mouth open. Percy used his chopsticks to dip a salmon roll into a container of soy sauce. It tasted amazing. He could tell by the expression on Annabeth's face that she liked it too. She looked like she wanted to eat sushi rolls with the King of Atlantis for the rest of her life.

"They've been good," Percy told his dad about his day so far, and how all his friends had gone swimming with him, even Nico di Angelo. His father chuckled at that.

"That boy of Hades is certainly an oddball," His father said affectionately.

After the sushi, there was an assortment of cookies, all flavored from the flowers that grew near the palace. Just as Percy and Annabeth were discussing heading back to camp a loud shrill voice called out from the corner,

"You started without me father?"

Percy turned as Kymopoleia walked out from the shadows. Tyson jumped in his seat from fright and Percy had to stop himself from doing the same.

Poseidon looked exasperated "I told you many times what time Percy would be arriving".

Kymopoleia promptly ignored his comment and tuned to Percy "Hello little brother, how goes the birthday?" she sneered. Her pale skin was the color of peal, and her long green hair had been braided behind her.

Although the last time Percy had seen his half-sister she'd tried to poison him, he faked a smile "It's going good, I'm sorry you missed lunch." Percy didn't fancy being killed by a sea storm the next time he went fishing.

"Fathers been spending more time with me these days", Kymopoleia explained lazily she slid into her chair putting her legs up on the table rudely. "Wants me to know he values my loyalty" she air quoted with her finger.

"Well that's nice of-" Annabeth tried to say. Kymopoleia turned to her glaring and Annabeth closed her mouth.

"The thing is baby brother" Kymopoleia continued "he never stops talking about his stupid son Percy Jackson, and how fantastic you are, how simply awe-inspiring, and why can't I be more like Percy? You know if you weren't his son I would think he wanted to stick it in your-"

"That's enough" Poseidon boomed his face had turned angry "Kymopoleia you are dismissed".

The storm goddess rolled her eyes "Happy sixteenth little brother".

Percy didn't dare correct her.

"Sorry about that" Poseidon sighed "She is still very vengeful since the war with Gaea, nothing seems to help".

"It's okay dad," Percy said shaking off the fear that had instilled itself in Kymopoleia's presence.

"You should be going no?" Poseidon said glancing at a small watch on his wrist.

"Yes, thank you," Annabeth said quickly.

Poseidon nodded he embraced Percy and made him promise to visit soon. Tyson squeezing Annabeth and Percy in an awkward three-way embrace. And then they were off.

As they rode Percy thought about how lucky he was to have the relationship he did with his father. Many demigods he knew had never even met their godly parent, and if they had not many of them had access to his undivided attention whenever Percy wanted it. Percy suspected Poseidon felt guilty for abandoning Percy's mom when she had Percy and perhaps a bit jealous of Percy's relationship with his stepfather Paul Blofis. At any rate, Percy was glad his father was in his corner if he ever needed him. Percy would make his dad proud.

It was almost sunset when they returned which was odd because he didn't think he had been gone for very long. Annabeth pulled him along,

"Come on Percy! We have places to be!"

"Annabeth" Percy complained, "where do we possibly have to be right now?" She pulled him faster so that he was jogging to keep up, they raced towards the Poseidon cabin. She stopped at the door abruptly, so that he could go ahead of her.

"What is going on?" Percy said.

"Just go!" Annabeth chided.

Percy pushed open the door and "SUPRISE!"

His friends, coworkers, and half-bloods he knew from around camp yelled to him jumping up from behind chairs. The room had been decorated even more since this morning, piles of blue snacks from chips to his mom's cookies were stacked on the long table they usually used for meetings, they had even made a few atrociously decorated posters with his face on them that read "aqua man".

Grover Underwood was the first to reach him, pulling him into a hug "Happy birthday man".

"Thanks, Grover" Percy smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah of course, and hey once you're done greeting everyone, I've got an extra special birthday gift for you", Grover winked.

Percy nodded, one after another he greeted the many wonderful people who had chosen to spend their night celebrating him. He had never felt less alone. Eventually, someone switched on Percy's record player and upbeat music started to sound from the corner. The party spread out to both the front and back porches and the three rooms of his cabin. Percy found Annabeth chatting with Piper who had her arms wrapped around...Leo? Percy couldn't believe it.

He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek "did you really do all this wise girl?"

She smiled at him, she was wearing a short blue jean skirt and a blue button-down. There was nothing hotter than Annabeth in his favorite color.

"I had some help".

"I am so lucky" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed and kissed him, whispering back "damn right".

The party descended into smaller groups, some of his friends hanging out in a small circle near his bed, a few Hermes and Aphrodite kids dancing in the front of the room, a group of Athena and Hephestus campers stood near the snack table in deep discussion. The younger campers had been barred from the party by Chiron as it was after curfew but a few kids remained, like Harley, Leo Valdez's little brother buzzed around high on too much soda, collecting trash and wires for an invention he was intent on finishing.

Percy found Grover on the back porch. Juniper sat next to him. She smiled when Percy arrived and gave him a happy birthday kiss on the cheek. She was wearing her long amber hair in a high ponytail so that Percy could see the long vines that circled her arms and legs and grew around her pale green neck.

"How's the party going birthday boy?" Grover asked smirking, "very popular he is Juniper".

Juniper giggled "I know every tree in the forest likes Percy, I heard a strawberry bush say she thought he was handsome last night".

Percy blushed, he didn't take compliments very well, "was she a pretty bush?"

Juniper slapped him playfully "you have a girlfriend remember?"

"Only joking" Percy responded.

Gover pulled out a small lighter from his pocket as well as a freshly rolled joint. He offered it to Percy who gladly took it, Grover lit it on his lips. Percy inhaled the strongly scented plant, the smoke burning the back of his throat in a strangely pleasant sensation. Percy hadn't ever tried smoking weed until Grover had offered it last summer on their road trip to California. He had learned that the substance at responsible doses calmed his nerves and the constant fight or flight written into his demigod DNA.

The three of them passed the joint back and forth for a few minutes until the papers fizzled out and Percy felt decently out of it.

"I should go find Annabeth," he told Grover and Juniper. Grover waved him off telling him not to worry and to come and hang out with him later. Percy had a feeling there were other reasons Grover wanted to be alone with Juniper but he felt it better not to mention it. He walked back into the cabin and found Annabeth sitting on his bed with Piper, Leo, Nico, and Will. As he walked over to them he glanced to the designated dance floor where Frank and Hazel were doing some combination of a shuffle and a jump. He liked the song, it was off an album his mom would play on the way to visit the beach.

_"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_

_Then we wouldn't have to wait so long?_

_And wouldn't it be nice to live together_

_In the kind of world where we belong?"_

He hummed it to himself as he sat next to Annabeth.

She smiled at him, "having fun?"

"The most thank you again," Percy said.

"Don't mention it" Annabeth pushed the blonde strands of her hair behind her ears. It was a rare treat to see her with her hair down. The golden curls fell to her shoulders like Athena herself had decreed them to which Percy supposed perhaps she might.

"So" Percy looked at Piper who was lying with her head in Leo Valdez's lap, "when did this happen?"

"Oh good" Will Solace mumbled "I didn't want to say anything but I've been dying to ask".

Piper laughed, "I guess I figured after all that drama the only plot twist I could think of was to get together with Leo after all".

Leo looked down at Piper, his ears turning red, "are you serious?" He looked incredulous like he still couldn't understand the fact that Piper liked him.

Piper laughed "no doofus". She leaned in and kissed him deeply, Percy and Will Solace whooped.

"Well, I for one approve," Percy said grinning "and it is my birthday".

Leo gave him a fist bump "thanks man".

"So not to be a party pooper Piper," Annabeth said, "but what about Shel?"

Piper sighed sadly "I broke up with her a few days ago, but I feel awful about it. I wasn't very nice to her."

"Was she the first girl you dated?" Nico asked quietly.

Piper nodded "she helped me when I was first starting to understand my sexuality, we just weren't compatible".

"Shame" Leo whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

"I think everyone is a bit queer don't you think?" Will offered.

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully "well scientifically, yes. We have hormones that are receptive to both male and female attraction naturally."

Leo shook his head "I don't think I've ever thought a guy was hot".

Nico looked incredulous "you've got to be joking".

Leo just stared at him, "I dunno, obviously I don't think there's anything wrong with it, I just have never felt like that for another boy".

"How about you Percy?" Will asked, the others turned to face him.

Percy felt his ears go red, he was very aware of Annabeth's eyes on his face, "I don't know" he mumbled awkwardly.

"You don't have to tell us," Piper said quickly.

"No-" Percy faltered his eyes on his girlfriend "I mean yeah I guess I've thought about it once or twice, I remember thinking Charles Beckendorf was really good-looking".

Annabeth chuckled "Charles was a cute guy".

Percy decided that was enough self-identity analysis for one day. His head was spinning peacefully. He could feel the joint a bit more now, it was difficult to focus on anything. "Annabeth" he called his voice higher than usual.

"Yes?"

"Take me to Frank Zhang please".

Annabeth pulled him up rolling her eyes, and he wobbled over to Frank and Hazel who had ditched dancing and were sitting near the fountain on the other side of the room. He basically fell into Franks's lap as Annabeth deposited him.

"He's had a bit too much," Annabeth said to Frank who looked alarmed at Percy's head on his chest.

"I can tell," Hazel said giggling.

"Percy" Annabeth's pale face peered at him "if I go over there will you be alright?"

Percy smiled and nodded, he felt phenomenal, Annabeth was worried for no reason, "give me a kiss before you go" he commanded.

Annabeth followed his orders with a smile, "I'm going across the room Perseus, not to another planet".

Percy leaned back onto Frank's shoulder. Hazel ran her small fingers through Percy's black hair which was incredibly relaxing.

"How's the birthday treating you then?" Frank asked, leaning back so that Percy could curl into his body comfortably. Frank made the best pillow.

"It's been great!" Percy said enthusiastically "best birthday I've had in years".

"I'd bet," Hazel said in her slow New Orleans drawl, "Annabeth spent days planning it all".

Percy smiled up at the daughter of Pluto, "I'm so lucky, aren't I? To be with Annabeth?"

Hazel laughed "damn right Jackson".

He asked them about the legion, and how their centurions were doing without the couple's guidance.

Frank sighed "they seem to be doing well, it's not the best time for us to be away but what can you do?".

Hazel nodded "I wish we could be in two places at once."

Percy knew the feeling. He sat and spoke to his friends until the party had died down to the final stragglers. The ten of them as well as a very drunk Pollux who was being supported by Sherman Yang. Grover and Juniper were nowhere to be seen.

"Come on Poll" the burly Son of Ares called. He lifted the son of Dionysus into the air and carried him like a sacrifice out of Percy's cabin.

"Good party everyone", Pollux called gleefully.

Annabeth found Percy again, she replaced Frank who desperately needed the bathroom, as Percy's pillow. Percy's head felt heavy, it had been a good day and he was ready to crash.

"Everything today was perfect" Percy whispered to her, she smiled at him leaning in for a kiss. Percy met her halfway, their lips mashing against each other in a euphoric touch. Annabeth tasted of blue birthday cake, Percy's hand ran through Annabeth's soft curls, her hands sliding up his chest, both of them oblivious to the gathering attention from their friends.

"Jackson" Thalia Grace heckled them from across the room "leave some for me kelp head".

Percy flipped her off, Annabeth laughed separating her lips from his. The rest of their friends walked over to join into a massive clump. Percy thought of their time two summers ago aboard the Argo Two.

"Gods," Piper said with a sad smile "this feels nostalgic".

Leo sighed "I miss that ship, it was my baby".

Hazel shook her head wearily "I don't that thing gave me awful seasickness".

Percy pulled his arms around Annabeth, the stories of the war with Gaea made him anxious, afraid to lose his girlfriend all over again. Annabeth noticed his agitation and kissed him on the neck, "it's okay Percy" she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere".

He was surrounded by his best friends as the clock hit twelve and it was no longer Percy Jackson's birthday.


	36. The Prophecy

**Part 3:** Leo

Leo lay on his bed panting, stupid Frank Zhang had beaten him in capture the flag for a cabin he wasn't even apart of. The Ares cabin had been captain and as per usual no one wanted the Hephestus cabin to be on their team. It made sense, none of his siblings were particularly talented in any athletic abilities, they were the largest cabin on camp and loud and unruly but that was what Leo loved about his family. His siblings were unapologetic and were always underestimated, an assumption Piper had taught him to utilize. During the game, Athena had chosen them probably out of pity, but Leo had been excited to team up with Annabeth and her siblings.

Athena kids and Hephestus children had an undiscussed alliance, their godly skills were almost always analytical, they'd inherited intelligence, problem-solving, and engineering from their parents. Both families were constantly frustrated by the lack of organization at the camp, both always trying to improve their home every time they encountered problems.

While Annabeth the default captain ordered the Apollo, Hades, and the Nike kids to search the grounds for the flag, Leo had caught Annabeth's eye. "I have a plan" he'd told her with his eyes, she'd nodded and motioned for him to lead his cabin away. Leo led his siblings to the broken down chariot they lay in pieces hidden by the woods. He'd noticed it a few weeks ago and thought of what a nice project it would be for him. With his sibling's help, they hauled the Chariot to its side so that Leo could fix the wheels. Immediately his other siblings got to work repairing the vehicle. Each of their hands moving a mile a minute, Leo passing screwdrivers and wrenches from his tool belt. After ten minutes Annabeth Chase followed by Holly Victor of the Nike Cabin arrived at the scene. They both were panting, their faces red with adrenaline, Holly had a long scratch from her forehead to her lip that was bleeding but she didn't seem to notice. Annabeth surveyed the chariot with a look that said she was impressed.

"Good work Valdez," she said approvingly.

"Yes!" Holly said excitedly "with this, we can win!"

Her dark hair was set in two long braids that fell down her back, her skin was a light brown and flecked with golden freckles and her eyes glittered with power and adrenaline, and Leo thought uncomfortably about the time he had spent with her mother all those summers ago.

"They've set up a barricade," Annabeth said reawakening him from his thoughts, "But I think we can push through it on this".

Leo nodded "Who's going? We can probably do five max".

Annabeth glanced at the chariot, Leo could almost see the gears turning in his head, "Alright" She called "Leo, Holly with me" then she turned to the other Hephestus campers, "who wants a ride?" Harley, Nyssa, and Shane all stepped forward. Annabeth looked at them calculating,

"Alright, Nyssa and-" She glanced at Harley who was now bent on his knees praying. Shane was the obvious choice, he was older, taller, and stronger than Leo's youngest brother. But Annabeth shrugged "yeah Harley get up here". The little boy squealed in delight and ran over happily as if being chosen for a slice of cake instead of a dangerous chariot ride. Leo took his place at the wheel, he'd rigged it so that the Chariot would move itself instead of being pulled by horses like it usually did. Annabeth stood at the helm looking at a map. Nyssa, Harley, and Holly stood behind Leo. They approached the border where the opposing team had set up a barricade. A group of Aphrodite campers, Demeter kids, and Percy Jackson stood in formation ready to hold them off. As they bounded over the shallow creek Percy grinned evilly at them.

Annabeth yelled, "brace yourselves!" Just as water from the creek surrounded them, circling them, thankfully the shallow nature of the creek made it difficult for Percy to submerge them completely and Leo raised his own hands, he pushed his foot on the peddle and blasted the water with flames. The water began to dissipate in waves of steam, but Percy fought back. Suddenly out of nowhere, Percy fell back as if being punched by thin air. The water around the boat disappeared, Nico di Angelo and Hazel appeared out of the mist grinning slapping palms.

"Nice work!" Leo called to them and Hazel sent him a thumbs up. The chariot pressed forward even as Meg Mccaffery angrily ordered her siblings to grow the plants around them, weeds grew through the wheels of the chariot but thankfully the vehicle continued. When they gained on the campers they were 100 yards from the end, Leo could see the blue flag waving from a tall rock just meters away. Angry Ares kids attacked the chariot but were having difficulty climbing the slippery golden sides.

"Hold them here" Annabeth called, she pulled a blue Yankees cap from her bag and placed it on her head, disappearing instantly. Leo shot flames to the nearest angry child of war which forced them to retreat a few paces.

Suddenly Sherman Yang shouted in alarm "the flag!" The blue flag had now been taken from the rocks and appeared to be flying on its own back towards the chariot. Leo shot his last flames towards a group of Piper siblings, his own girlfriend was nowhere to be seen and placed the chariot in reverse. Holly tossed a ladder to what she assumed was the invisible form of Annabeth, the flag climbed quickly up the ladder. Annabeth removed her cap, her lip was bruised but she looked triumphant.

"Come on!" She said her grey eyes ablaze, "we're almost there".

Leo pushed the chariot farther in reverse praying that the machine would hold out until the returned the flag to their own grounds, suddenly a loud crash panged against the metal side of the chariot, Sherman Yang was now shooting mini catapults of rock into his chariot leaving dents in the metal, the chariot shuttered. They were 25 feet from the creek, then out of nowhere, Leo noticed a small butterfly had landed on their flag it was a monarch, orange and black with six tiny black legs. Before Leo could warn Annabeth the butterfly transformed into the hulking body of Frank Zhang who grabbed the flag and jumped off the chariot turning into an eagle on the way down, and soaring the flag back to the rock his teammates cheering. Annabeth cursed in ancient Greek but not at Frank. Leo turned and saw Piper, her face painted in an incredibly convincing green camouflage and her hair pulled into a low ponytail grinning as she dashed across the border holding their red flag.

So that was how Leo ended up lying on his bed in frustration. Leo was happy for the other team, and he didn't deny that Piper had looked pretty awesome carrying the flag to victory but Leo wanted just for once to prove his cabin to the other campers.

He rolled over and checked his watch, it was time unfortunately for another team meeting. It wasn't that Leo didn't enjoy spending time with his friends but Nico di Angelo's group sessions were a bit too intense at times. Leo suspected Nico didn't mind being the hero's leader for once, the son of Hades often reeked of power, as if his control was vengeance for his father's sentence to the underworld. Leo stood up stretching his exhausted muscles and pulled on a tan button-down and his army jacket. He was attempting to calm his curls when a knock at the door startled him.

"Leo" Piper's soft voice called, "you ready?"

"Valdez" his sister Nyssa groaned, woken from her slumber, "if your girlfriend doesn't stop turning up at crazy hours of the night I will personally light your body on fire and watch you burn".

Leo wanted to protest that he was immune to fire but he figured it was better to just apologize because Nyssa's dark eyes were full of anger, "sorry sis" he said sending her an apologetic smile.

Nyssa rolled her eyes and fell back into her pillow, Leo walked to the door and was treated with a soft kiss from his girlfriend.

"Hello, beautiful" Leo smiled at her, still in disbelief in how he had somehow gotten Piper to be with him.

Piper smiled back, her perfect pink lips splitting in two "we beat you so bad this morning".

Leo groaned "don't remind me".

She took his hand and interlaced their fingers, "what do you think we're going to talk about tonight?"

"I dunno," Leo said truthfully, the demigods had hit what seemed a dead-end in their research, "maybe Nico found something?"

"I hope so," Piper said squeezing his hand.

They arrived at the Poseidon cabin after a few minutes and Leo knocked three times before opening the door for Piper and then stepping inside himself. To his surprise, Percy Jackson was pacing the room, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat rigid in a chair, her eyes glazed over. The other demigods sat on the floor around her trying to get her attention.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked quietly "blink if you can hear us". Rachel did nothing, just sat there with a painfully straight posture.

"What's going on?" Piper asked Hazel as she slid down next to them. Leo followed, his hand still in Pipers.

Hazel shook her head worriedly "I was here with Nico and Percy setting up and she just showed up, she didn't talk, just sat down and didn't move".

The other demigods nodded worriedly, Frank ran his fingers through his hair worriedly, and Thalia muttered curses in greek anxiously under her breath.

They sat trying to rise Rachel for what felt like an eternity until there was a swift knock on the door, and a glowing light. The door opened white light blasting into the cabin, Leo had to look away the light was so blinding. In an instant, the light softened so that Leo was able to see the form of the Goddess in front of him.

The woman he recognized as Persephone stood in front of him, her brown hair cascaded down her back flowers woven into it, to her right the old hero Hercules, his blue eyes flashing, in a tight camp half-blood T-shirt, and to her left... Leo let out a breath of shock.

Calypso stood in front of him, glowing with power, her eyes staring at Leo and Piper who sat next to him.

"Hello my heirs," Persephone said nonchalantly.

"Hello," Percy Jackson said awkwardly, he too was staring at Calypso in suprise.

"Hello Leo," Calypso said her eyes on him, her smile cold.

"Hi," Leo said back awkwardly, aware of his proximity to Piper, and the presence of his ex-girlfriend if he could even call her that.

"Right enough with the hellos" Hercules boomed "we've come to see the prophecy have we not?"

Persephone nodded, the three immortals stepped inside, the door shutting behind them.

"The prophecy?" Nico stuttered.

Persephone glanced at Rachel who still sat straight up unaware of the god's entrance.

"It is time," Persephone said quietly, almost giddily.

And of course, on cue, Rachel's red hair began to rise, green smoke billowing from her mouth, a raspy voice springing from her mouth,

_"The twelve Olympians will shake in their seats,_

_As the goddess of spring begins to weep._

_Twelve heirs will answer to the throne_

_The daughter of hades will call to stone."_

There was a deafening silence in the cabin, as Rachel slumped and began to regain consciousness. Her eyelids flickered open "Where am I?" she mumbled.

Will Solace recovered first stumbling over to Rachel to reassure and comfort her, "hey Rach" He said softly "It's okay you're just in Percy's room".

Rachel looked at the other demigods who were staring at her in shock, "I did it again yeah?" She asked sadly.

Will nodded "It's okay Rachel, it's not your fault".

Rachel nodded and collapsed her body onto Will's shoulder exhausted.

Persephone stood, "I was right," she said whispering as if she was utterly shocked her plan had worked.

"The daughter of Hades," Nico said frowning, glancing at Hazel.

"But I'm not," Hazel said slowly "I'm a daughter of Pluto."

Calypso shrugged "the prophecy means you, and it means that we are to win and take control of the throne". She spoke in a power-hungry voice Leo had never heard her use before.

"Now wait a moment" Percy interrupted "we don't know that it is so black and white. No prophecy ever is."

Rachel nodded "yes, Percy is right" she seemed to have regained her strength impressively fast "there are always at least three fates".

Hercules sniffed "Demigods it is time you join us, it is the only way we will ever topple this ridiculous hierarchy".

Leo thought that was a bit ironic for an immortal to say to a group of hero's.

There was dead silence between the demigods and the immortals. After a moment the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo who after all his long difficult 15 years on earth had become the de facto head of yet another life-changing quest, spoke in a low whisper.

"We need to discuss," He said slowly his eyes on Persephone. "We will have a decision by dawn".

Leo wanted to protest, this entire plan was a death wish, what would a few hours help?

But the Goddess of Spring nodded "You have until dawn" she said, "when the violets bloom you will know your time is up".

The three immortals turned on their heels in synch, like they were a group of godly highschool mean girls.

"Calypso" Leo's voice surprised even himself, he needed the women he had once known to look back on him, but the goddess who turned only look at him coldly, "will you really let me die if we do not choose to join you?"

Calypso smiled sadly at him "we will do what needs to be done" she said plainly. "But I do nothing out of spite for you, I feel nothing for you, hate or love. I will only act out of necessity, the God's authority must end, the suffering must cease."

Then she followed the two other gods out of the room, the wooden cabin door slamming behind them.

"Fuck" Percy let out loudly.

And Leo despite himself began to laugh. His amusement came from his desperation which somehow made the situation even more hilarious. His chuckles coming from his mouth and his stress leaving his shoulders. The other demigods just stared at him.

"Leo" Piper asked looking frightened.

Leo was almost crying with laughter at the point, he wiped the tears that had started to pile in his eyes, "My ex-girlfriend has teamed up with the Queen of the Underworld and a washed-up hero" he said the words flooding from his mouth, "so that they can take over the world from an evil dictatorship of our parents in an insane revenge plot".

Piper cracked a smile "imagine trying to explain that in your "what I did this summer" essay".

The other demigods began to smile as well, the air in the room seemed to loosen the tension lessening. After they had fallen silent Nico spoke again.

"We have to join them".

"What?" Will Solace said angrily "I am not plotting to murder my father".

"It's the only way," Nico said gravely

"There is always another way," Will said standing up and walking away from his boyfriend in a dramatic display of betrayal.

"He's right" Frank chimed in "I hate it more than anything but I'd rather kill my father than allow you all to die because I couldn't".

"Easy for you to say, everyone, know you both hate your fathers", Will argued back his body began shimmering peculiarly "But I happen to love my father, and I could never do that to him".

"Oh please," Thalia's sarcastic voice came from the corner of the room "your dad is basically useless, and he didn't care about you or your siblings until he was Lester".

Will looked like she had slapped him in the face he sat down in the corner glaring at the floor, his body glowing bright yellow.

"Will," Nico said softly "You're glowing"

"Yeah," Will said his voice frustrated "I fucking noticed".

Leo leaned over and grabbed Piper's hand, his head was starting to spin and he needed to know she was still there. He looked over at her, and her skin had gone a few shades lighter and she looked a bit sick. He squeezed her hand and she gave him a small thankful smile. Even at the worst of times, Piper was still the most beautiful person he had ever met.

"I say we do it," Percy said slowly "Or at least pretend to join her until we can figure out another plan".

"Percy seriously?" Will asked.

Percy sighed "I love my dad, but I'd rather lose him than lose Annabeth".

"Imagine how much easier the world would be if the gods all had been mortal," Reyna said her voice calm and collected.

Leo thought about Will's dad Apollo, how much better he'd gotten at being a God since he'd been mortal, how much easier life had been for them since. He thought about a world where demigods could have normal lives and have real relationships with their godly parents. A world where the child of Hephestus and the child of Aphrodite weren't destined for imminent failure.

Piper spoke as if listening to his thoughts "I agree with Percy" she said, "I don't want anything to do with this, but the world would be a much better place if we were in charge".

Annabeth nodded "I agree"

Reyna and Hazel were next until only Leo and Will remained not on board with their suicide mission.

Leo glanced at Will who still was in the corner, his yellow glow had decreased but still flickered on and off. Will gave him a desperate look, "Please" his eyes said.

But Leo knew there was nothing else to do, "Okay," he said slowly "But we need to find a way out of this."

Will began to cry, his legs shaking and Leo wanted to follow.

Nico stood up ignoring Will's protests to leave him alone and hugged the other boy. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, "we'll find another way".

Tears appeared at Piper's cheeks and Leo embraced her, salty tears falling from his own eyes. He shut them trying to concentrate on the vanilla smell of Piper's hair, the sound of her heartbeat, pulling her closer.

Finally, Will Solace took a few deep breaths "okay" he whispered to Nico, his blue eyes fixed on Nico's black ones.

It was almost six am when the violets began to bloom. The fountain in the middle of the cabin began to shutter and dark green sprouts began to shoot up out of the base, curling around the marble fountain, sprouting purple buds that opened into the streaks of sunlight coming up over the horizon. The ten demigods waited as the purple flowers consumed Percy's fountain joining together in a massive rope of violets.

"That was my favorite fountain" Percy complained bitterly.

The door opened and Persephone alone this time returned. She had obviously had an outfit change since her last visit hours before, instead of her simple white dress she wore a white T-shirt and khaki wool gardener's overalls, her hair in two french braids that reminder Leo of Holly Victor's hair the day before.

She seemed softer, easier to talk to than she had hours ago, perhaps hoping the demigods would warm to her and her insane plan.

"Have you decided?" Persephone said sweetly, turning her head and batting her eyelashes in a weird seductive doll-like manor.

Nico glared at her "wasn't much of a choice". He cleared his throat perhaps for dramatic appeal, Leo didn't know, "We'll join you".

"Excellent," the Goddess said brightly.

"We will call you soon when we need your assistance".

"Um," Percy interjected, "can you like to fix my fountain?"

The Goddess laughed a silky light chuckle. "Oh of course," she said smiling at him, she walked over and touched Percy's chin affectionately then waved her hand at the fountain and the violets drooped and quickly fell to the floor, evaporating into purple dust.

"See you soon then my heirs", she smiled and walked out the door vanishing as she stepped onto the porch.

"Holy Hephaestus" Leo muttered, "what in the gods' name have we gotten ourselves into?"


	37. The Orb

**Part 3:** Will

TW: SUICIDE DISCUSSION

Will Solace had been depressed before. When he'd lived with his relatives when his mom was on tour and attended their anti-gay sermons every Sunday, or when he'd first arrived at Camp Half-Blood and remained unclaimed for his first six months, losing every sword fight or capture the flag game he'd played. But Will had never been this at a loss before. Every hour he contemplated how he would have to kill his father. He couldn't sleep, his messages from Persephone replaced by hazy dreams of his father's blood on his hands or Nico dead on his lap by the blade of Hade's himself. He'd stayed in the Hade's cabin with Nico and Hazel for the last two nights. His night terrors or midnight pacing had become too much for his siblings. Even children of Apollo got exhausted by Will's constant antics.

"Man are you okay?" Austin had asked him the breakfast after their meeting with Persephone.

"Will you're not acting like yourself" Kayla had reported during an afternoon hospital shift.

So he'd ditched them, he was a head counselor and he'd left his younger sister in charge so he could lay in Nico's bed and allow his boyfriend to comfort him all night. Allow Hazel to rub his back in the morning to wake him up. It was easier with them, they understood. If his siblings ever found out what he had agreed to do they would never speak to him again. If he had to go through with it and they found out? They would spend the rest of their mortal lives despising him. And how could they not?

Will was packing up a hospital station, ready for his lunch break. He was working with Jerry who was much more interested in whatever he was writing to talk to Will at all. They'd only had a few injuries that morning, two arrows to the shins and one sword wound to the arm, no big deal. He sanitized the last of the cots and sat down at his makeshift desk quietly.

"Jerry you're free to go" Will called to his brother, whose head was in his notebook, scribbling furiously as he did every time Will gave him a few minutes of break.

He shot a half-smile towards Will and hurried out of the room. Will wished he'd spent more time getting to know Jerry, it would have been easier to work with him. He was pulling out the sun butter sandwich he'd made for lunch (no peanuts in the infirmary) when Nico strode into the tent smiling arrogantly. He kissed Will on the cheek. Then waited staring at Will, knowing Will would ask him what made him excited.

Will gave in "alright what's making you so happy?"

Nico smirked his dark eyes flashing, "I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, previously of Venice, now of New York"

"Oh come on," Will said, "get to it".

"Beat Percy Jackson in a sword fight!" Nico said triumphantly.

Will rolled his eyes "good job being violent death boy". However, he made fun of it both of them knew how much Nico compared himself to the son of Poseidon. Ever since Nico had gotten over his crush on Percy he'd developed a secret obsession with being better and stronger than Percy. It was probably a natural reaction because of their godly parents but Nico's power frightened Will at times.

Will tried to listen to Nico's recounting of their fight, catching tidbits of how Percy had surrendered after three rounds, or how he'd thrown Nico's sword out of his hand but Nico had called it back to him. But Will's mind wandered back to his father, and his siblings, and his task at hand.

"Will, am I boring you?" Nico asked his expression concerned.

"No I'm sorry," Will said, he didn't want his anxiety to rub off on Nico, his mental health was fragile enough. But of course, Nico knew when there was something wrong, he laced his fingers through Will's, keeping their eye contact, his face asking for Will's trust,

"What's going on Solace?"

And Will melted. He told Nico of his constant dreams, his anxiety about his siblings, his fear of the task he was foreseen to do, and he cried into Nico's shoulder as the son of Hades stood up to hold him. Nico squeezed him and whispered comforting nothings into his ear as Will took long shallow breaths trying to steady himself.

"I'm sorry" he choked "I just can't do it".

"I know" Nico soothed "we'll find another way".

They sat like that for a few minutes, it was nice to have the roles reversed for a moment even if the reason Will had to be comforted was that his brain couldn't accept the possibility of killing his father in cold blood. Eventually, Will let Nico go and sat on one of the infirmary's cots leaning on him while he picked at his sunbutter sandwich.

"Gods" Nico muttered, "I didn't realize how much I'd miss the normal you know?"

"You never do," Will said sadly. He remembered the last year, how he and Nico had been almost normal teenagers, going on dates and trips and concerts, Will helping Nico make family trees and charts of what he'd referred to as "the House of Hades", and Nico helping Will tend to the wounded campers or studying for the exams Will planned to take to get into Med school. It had all been positively ordinary in a fantastic, magical, demigod way.

And now it was all over.

Now they faced yet another quest, without an ending that any of them liked.

Nico sat up straight suddenly, "we have to go".

"What?" Will said startled.

"I'm so sorry," Nico said trying to reassure Will "I know you're really struggling right now but we need to go right now to Thalia's tree".

"I don't understand" Will protested. He didn't want the other campers to see him like this, "how do you know?"

Nico shrugged "I just do, and I know I really really have to go now".

Will nodded not knowing what his other option was, and followed Nico dashing out of the infirmary. As soon as the door closed Will could hear it. Loud heavy footsteps and roaring monsters, he looked to the horizon and the border of the camp, and there maybe five feet before the camp's perimeter was a horde of monsters.

"Twelve" Nico yelled at him, Nico running right over Half-Blood Hill and down towards the monsters, Will glanced and saw other demigods were running towards the monsters as well.

"Common" Percy a hundred feet away yelled his voice filled with adrenaline.

Will didn't understand why his friends were so worked up, sure there were a few monsters but the border was impenetrable by anyone but those with godly blood. And then he saw it.

The three Cyclops and nine Chimera stood sound a small demigod trying to attack. There was a small hooded figure was curled up in a fetal position a black smokey field surrounded their body making it impenetrable by the angry monsters. The figure was completely still. The angry Chimera blew their flames and licked their lips hungrily but the fire just brushed the black smoke and evaporated. The cyclopes had taken to running full speed at the black orb but every time they attempted to kick the smokey circle they were blasted off balance and tossed backward by invisible forces.

Nico exhilarated ahead of Will straight towards the orb,

"Stay here" He yelled at Will.

Will stopped running abruptly his left for tripping over his right and collapsing at the base of Half-Blood hill panting. He steadied himself breathing hard as Percy ran by him, followed by Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper Mclean.

"Alright, Solace?" Percy called as he ran by.

"All good" Will called back. He wished he could be in on the action, that he could help fight or at least keep up with the others but Will knew his talents would be needed later. It was better to let his friends take this one.

He watched from afar as Nico slashed the head off the closest Cyclops. The head landed on the ground with a thud. The two other Cyclops, both in their largest form turned to advance on Nico who looked positively tiny compared to the twenty-foot beasts on either side of him. But Nico didn't flinch, he raised his hand and the ground shook below the Cyclopes causing them both to stumble and fall on their backs. Percy Jackson was there to impale the left one as they fell. The right Cyclopes was apparently more agile because he sat up and dashed back to the still surrounded person.

"Nice one Jackson" Nico called to Percy who grinned and slapped his palm before running to follow the Cyclops. Will wasn't sure what he thought of their bromance. On the far side of the person-filled orb Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia fought Chimera's each of them taking on two at once. The three girls were doing an almost synchronist fighting routine, ducking fire blasts and stabbing at the head and chests of the beasts. Nico ran up to them cutting the snake-headed tails of the Chimera and opening the ground so that the Lionheaded monster would tumble into the depths of the underworld. He wasn't as graceful as the girls but he made up for it in power. Other demigods huddle on the top of half-blood hill, Will watches in horror as the Chimera, Annabeth is fighting opens it's snout and blows flames towards the daughter of Athena. Suddenly Annabeth's hair is on fire and she falls trying to put her hair out.

"Annabeth!" Nico calls, but Percy Jackson advances on the Chimera slicing its head off. He leans over Annabeth water pouring from his fingertips and putting out the fire on her singed hair. By this time Piper, Thalia, and Nico have seemingly destroyed the rest of the monsters. Piper and Thalia sit next to Annabeth's unconscious body panting.

"My turn," Will thinks. He stands and hurriedly jogs over to the five of them. He reaches Percy and Annabeth first, he checks her pulse and feels her steady heartbeat. Phew. He checks her neck, brushing her singed hair out of the way. She's got a bad burn maybe third degree on the bottom of her neck. It's tinged red and looks angry but only a few inches wide thankfully. He opens the tote bag he carried pulling out the bun ointment he carries. He pulls out a cloth without really thinking about it. Will is all instinct. He applies the ointment and then hands the cloth to Percy,

"Wet it with cool water and hold it to the burn" he instructs. "Can you get her to the infirmary?"

Percy nodded anxiously.

Will tried for a confident doctor's smile, "If you can get her there, I can treat her after this whole situation clears, it's better to let the burn heal for a bit but she'll be okay".

Percy breathed a sigh of relief and scooped up Annabeth carrying her back towards camp.

Will turned and immediately began bandaging Piper's arm which had gained a nice gash. While he applied antiseptic he watched Nico who was circling the black smokey orb, unsure how to proceed. Suddenly a large brown horse approached, Hazel Levesque, sitting on his back. She slid off hurriedly and joined Nico. The horse bounded back towards Percy and Annabeth, transforming into the form of Frank Zhang as he reached them.

"We need to reach her," Hazel said to Nico quietly.

"Her?" Thalia asked looking up at the daughter of Pluto.

Hazel nodded sadly pointing to the curled-up person inside the orb, "she's being protected by our father but she won't last much longer".

"It's an energy field," Nico said slowly "She's sacrificing her own power to Hades for her protection, it's incredible she's lasted thing long".

"How much longer does she have?" Will made eye contact with his boyfriend trying to gauge the severity of the situation. He didn't like the fear in Nico's eyes.

"Minutes maybe less," he said softly.

"I'm going in," Hazel said solemnly.

"No" the fear in Nico's voice was obvious this time.

"I'll be okay," Hazel said her voice calm.

Nico watched in horror as she plunged her hands, and her legs, and then her head into the orb. It was almost impossible to see what she was doing, and for a minute Will feared she had died instantly but Hazel reappeared, dragging the body of a teenage girl behind her. Hazel looked weakened but not fatal, her muscled arms straining to pull the girl out of the smoke. Nico grabbed the girl's sneakers and together they carried her out of the smoke and through the boundary, the three of them collapsing at the base of Thalia's tree. The girl remained perfectly still.


	38. Awake

**Part 3:** Annabeth

Annabeth woke up in the afternoon light of the infirmary. Percy sat in a chair next to her, his head lulled to the side snoring. She was lying face down on the cot so she tried to roll over but when she twisted her head, a wave of pain shot through her neck. She reached her fingers and felt a sticky patch of skin on the bottom of her neck. She twisted her body careful to keep her neck straight and sat up panting.

"Annabeth" Will Solace rushed over, "here, here". He pressed a cool cloth to the back of her neck and instantly the pain released.

She took the cloth from him and held it up, glancing around the infirmary. In the cot next to her Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, and Thalia Grace sat around the body of a young girl. An IV needle was stuck in her arm and oxygen tubes went up to her nose. She looked younger than Annabeth, maybe sixteen? She had long silky black hair that she'd added long violet streaks into. She wore a small black band T-shirt and a red long sleeve shirt underneath, as well as green cargo shorts. A black blood-soaked hoodie also lay next to her discarded. The most noticeable feature of the young girl was the darkly lined tattoos that covered her legs, arms, and the back of her neck. Black images ingrained in her olive skin almost like the pages of a coloring book, and yet Annabeth could swear the tattoos sparkled with energy.

"Is that the girl from the orb?" Annabeth whispered to Will.

Will nodded sadly "She's not well, she woke up twice earlier tried to speak, and immediately started seizing. The only thing I could do was put in her a medical coma".

Annabeth nodded she looked around "Where's Piper?"

"She's fine," Will said quickly. "Chiron has her running Percy's sword-fighting class because he um refused to leave", Will glanced at Percy nervously.

Annabeth chuckled her imagination filling in the blanks. She leaned over and ruffled his hair, his mouth was hanging open a small line of drool hanging out. "Never rid himself of that habit," she thought nostalgically.

Percy opens his eyes groggily "Annabeth" He smiled sleepily.

"What time is it Will?" Annabeth asked.

"Almost five" Will said glancing at the clock.

Annabeth nodded she reached up to pull her hair into a ponytail, her hand halted.

"Will?" she asked her voice dangerously low.

Will looked over nervously, "I'm sorry I had to cut it to get to your burn, it was already basically burnt off anyway".

"Get. Me. A. Mirror." Annebeth glared at him. Will ran and grabbed a hand mirror. She looked at herself in shock. The golden curls that had once tumbled down her back had been cut short at her neck. To Will's defense, he clearly knew how to cut hair because Annabeth's curls had been shorn to a choppy curly bob, but it didn't make her feel better. She'd spent years growing her hair out and overcoming her distaste of the color.

Her father has once told her, _"Annabeth your mom spent nine months designing every curl on your head. That's how much she loves you"._

She turned to Percy, "what do you think?" she asked self-consciously.

Percy smiled at her "It looks great wise girl, beautiful as always".

Annabeth kissed him but she wasn't sure she believed him. She turned just in time to see Nico di Angelo press his palm to the unconscious girl's forehead. She jerked up suddenly and began seizing, Will ran over but Nico stopped him.

"Now Hazel," He said loudly. Hazel placed her palm on the girl's forehead, the girl stopped twitching and began to glow with dark purple light. She opened her eyelids revealing small black eyes and long eyelashes, she took a few coughing breaths until she could steady herself. Nico and Hazel removed their hands from her forehead and the glow faded.

"Nice work," Nico said to his sister, then turning back to the now wide awaken girl, "Hello, do you know your name?"

"Where am I?" she asked her voice sharp and afraid.

"Hey, shh," Hazel said slowly "you're safe. You made it to camp Half-Blood".

The girl let out a sigh of relief, "I'm Logan" she said slowly.

"Hi, Logan," Nico said slowly "can you tell us how old you are?"

The conversation continued, Nico asking her slow short answer questions and Logan filling in the blanks. She was sixteen, from Brooklyn, her mother was a Rabbi at a Jewish Temple in Bushwick, and she didn't remember much about how'd she'd gotten to camp.

"I don't remember really," Logan said nervously "I just remember being on the subway and thinking how I really wanted to go to Long Island so I bought a ticket and followed by instincts, I don't know how I got here".

Something about Logan's tone told Annabeth that Logan was definitely twisting the truth but she decided better to call her on it. She helped Nico, Will, Hazel, and Percy explain that Logan was a demigod and that she was at a place called Camp Half-Blood, keeping her eyes on Logan's painted fingernails as she picked away at the black nail polish. Definitely lying.

There was something eerie about the girl sitting in front of her but Annabeth couldn't quite place it. But it would be revealed soon enough she thought, it always is.


	39. Logan

**Part 3:** Logan

Logan Simons sat at the Hermes table for her first-ever meal at Camp Half-Blood. She regretted the lie the minute she said it, of course, she knew what demigods were, and who her own freaking father was. She'd wanted to gauge their reaction, to see if they'd turn her in but now they'd catch on and be angry with her. The centaur Chiron approached her earlier introducing himself as the camp director. She was still in shock she'd made it here after all her family had said, she'd actually done it.

"Okay so when you get claimed you'll do this to you're own parent but now you can just do it with dad" Connor Stoll was trying to explain to her how to make sacrifices. "You just basically choose whatever looks the best and light it on fire". The scrawny son of Hermes grinned at her "anything that you think _gods I want to eat that,_ well sucks because that's what you have to give to dear old dad", Connor tossed a bunch of purple grapes into the fire bit chanting a bit of greek under his breath. He turned back to Logan, "your turn".

Logan bit her lip she wasn't sure who to sacrifice to, _forgive me, father_ she thought before tossing her slide of bread and repeating the words Connor had said. A bulky Hispanic boy slid closer to Logan grinning at her and shaking her hand, "Chris Rodriguez, nice to meet you". His gaze made Logan a bit uncomfortable, the way he sized her up. "Logan," she said keeping her voice flat "Logan Simons".

"You're not related to us are you?" Chris said his eyes glazed Logan over again, stopping for a bit too long on her chest. Logan glared at him, turning away, about to explain _how of course she wasn't related to a creep like himself_ when Connor Stoll answered for her.

"Not sure", he chirped excitedly. "Just arrived this morning, didn't you see the orb?"

Chris's eyes widened "ah," he said slowly his voice flattening, he turned back to one of his brothers and began a conversation, not giving Logan a second look.

"Well that was rude" Logan muttered to herself, unfortunately, Connor heard it and looked at her awkwardly.

"Yes sorry," he said clearly worried he'd offended her.

Logan cracked a smile at the pasty boy, it was funny how this demigod was frightened of her even though he'd never seen her do anything other than burn pieces of toast.

"Don't worry about it man", she said.

Eventually, the meal passed and the demigods washed dishes and headed towards the campfire. Logan hadn't been very hungry, she just felt tired. Her eyelids felt heavy in the warm August air, but as she reached the massive hearth her pulse quickened. Her new life would be short-lived, and that was that. There was a pretty ginger girl in the middle of the circle, her hair was cut short and she'd dyed the tips bright green, she was strumming a guitar and playing a pretty melody Logan didn't recognize, the growing group of campers sang along with her. Logan glanced around and saw Nico, waving at her, gesturing for her to come and sit with him and his blonde boyfriend. They were sitting behind the pretty ginger girl which was enough motivation for Logan anyway. She jogged towards them.

"How was dinner?" Nico asked.

"It was fine," Logan said truthfully, she'd only known Nico a few hours, and yet she felt as if she'd known him for months. She prayed Nico didn't realize the connection between them.

"You don't have to lie" Nico laughed "the Hermes kids used to drive me nuts, they would steal my belt in the middle of dinner so that when I stood up to sacrifice to my dad, my pants would be at my ankles".

"Don't worry," Will cut in "won't be much longer now, Kayla", he gestured to the pretty ginger girl," is almost done".

'Kayla' finished her song with a dramatic A chord and moved to sit next to Will.

"Who's this?" she whispered to Will, her big blue eyes held Logans.

"This is Logan, she's new," Will said. "Logan this is Kayla, my sister".

Kayla waved, the colorful bracelets on her wrist clinked together.

Logan refocused on Chiron who was explaining that the demigod campers needed to be signing their swords out if they were going to be borrowing them. _This was going to be an odd summer_. Suddenly the ground shook and Logan's hands started to tingle, she glanced down and saw wisps of dark smoke piling from underneath her fingernails. When she looked up she saw the smoke had formed a massive metal helmet, the Cap of Invisibility. The other demigods looked at her in shock, their mouths hanging open. Only when the smoke dissipated and the glowing stopped did Nico di Angelo break the silence,

"The daughter of Hades calls to stone," he said slowly, like that meant anything.

Chiron nodded "A daughter of Hades", he pronounced seeming unsure.

Logan sighed, now came the explaining part. The campfire ended hastily and Logan was shepherded quickly to Chiron's office, with Nico and Hazel following close behind.

"Logan" Chiron said when he said down across from her, "Do you have any idea how you got here".

And so Logan had told them the whole story, of how her father had courted her mother, pretended to be a man struggling with his faith, and then once she'd been born immediately placed her into hiding, enchanted their home, how her father had appeared to her for the first time in years on the subway, how Hade's had told her to go to Camp, to follow the escape route her family had always planned for her, to leave without saying goodbye.

"I was so close" Logan finished her voice shaking, she couldn't bear to think what her new friends would think of her now that they knew of her lie. "But the cyclopes surrounded me, and I couldn't get away so I just prayed to Hades and focused all my energy, and then I woke up in the infirmary".

"Is that the real truth?" Nico asked suspiciously.

Logan nodded "I'm sorry for lying before, I was afraid. Father told me that children of the Big Three aren't supposed to exist".

Nico nodded "we're not, but we clearly do". He gestured to Hazel and himself.

"We understand", Hazel smiled, "I can't believe I have a sister".

Logan smiled back gratefully, it felt as if a weight had lifted from her chest.

Chiron looked back and forth between the three of them, he nodded gravely, "Mr. di Angelo and Ms. Levesque can catch you up", he said slowly "Now off to bed".

Logan followed Nico out of the room, thinking about how the word _sister_ rolled off the tongue quite nicely. She followed her siblings to her new home with growing apprehension, she couldn't imagine a place where she didn't have to keep her power in control, where she could just be.

"Don't get too excited" Nico warned, "the decorators were um a bit stereotypical".

Hazel nodded "it's awful but we can redecorate".

They turned onto the porch of a black stone cabin, touches with green flames lit the large room, it was the least home-like place Logan had ever been. She laid her black hoodie down on the empty bottom bunk. It was clear who slept where; in the right corner, Nico had taken the mattress out of the coffin-like bedframe and covered his wall with band posters and pictures of people Logan assumed were Nico's friends. Hazel's bed had a long white sheet hanging over the bottom bunk as a designated changing area, she had a small side table with a jewelry box and a small photo of a cute Asian guy that Logan didn't know.

She pointed to the photo, "who's that?"

Hazel smiled, "that's my boyfriend Frank, he's back at our camp this week".

"Right", the concepts of the two camps had been explained but was still a bit lost on her.

She ran her fingers through her hair and lay down on her bottom bunk, Nico and Hazel came to sit next to her. Hazel's head drooped to her brother's shoulder on instinct. Logan felt a wave of jealousy, she wanted to be in on the bond her brother and sister had already created.

"Okay, Logan" Hazel smiled at her, "What's your family like?"

Logan shrugged, there wasn't much to tell, "It's just me and mom really." She thought of her mother back in Brooklyn and wished there was a way to contact her, "she's a rabbi so she has a whole congregation to care for".

Nico nodded thoughtfully "A rabbi is like a Jewish priest right?"

Logan laughed "well technically a priest is a Jewish rabbi but yes".

"Duly noted" Nico grinned at her.

"What about you're families?" Logan asked.

Hazel shook her head, and Nico shrugged "it's just Hazel and I really".

"And now you" Hazel added with a smile.

Logan got it now, the two children of the underworld relied on each other as their only real family. It was sweet in a depressing type of way.

"What do the tattoos mean?" Hazel asked hesitantly, Logan had been scratching at a new one of her wrist, she quickly pulled her sleeves down.

Logan sighed "they're my curse. When I escape near death the image appears on my skin". She pulled up her wrist to show them the tattoo that had appeared at dinner, a small inked drawing of the smokey orb. The fresh tattoo glinted and Logan's skin reddened around the area as if invisible spirits had inked it on with tiny needles. Nico was examining her other tattoos now, tracing his cold fingers over them.

"There are so many", he whispered.

Logan shrugged, life hadn't been easy for her back at home, anytime she left the house monsters would find her, she'd taught herself to fight but it wasn't always the most successful.

"You said it's a curse?" Hazel asked.

Logan nodded and recounted her experience in Tartarus five years ago. She'd been a scruffy eleven-year-old, calling dead spirits in her sleep at night, scaring the witts out of her mother and the congregation. Eventually, her mom had gotten so frustrated she'd prayed to Hades, something she usually refused to do, asking him for guidance, or acknowledgment of his daughter at all. Her father had called to her in the night, to join him in his home. She'd followed her instincts only half awake, she'd opened the doors of death and walked straight into Achlys. The Goddess had been angry for her trespassing, and eleven-year-old Logan had been brass, believing in her own power, and her own strength. She'd tried to fight the goddess, which was a bad plan and had left her choking on poison minutes from death. It was then that Hades had called down to Achlys, ordering her to leave his daughter unharmed. Angered that she could not take Logan for her own, Achlys had cursed her, explaining that death was unavoidable, that she would always be there to remind her of the many chances Logan had, and how easy it would be for her small mortal existence to cease.

"That's when the first one showed up" Logan finished, she rolled up her sleeve and pointed to the dark illustration on her bicep, a portrait of Achlys herself. The goddess always seemed to glare back, her sunken eyes and stringy hair perfectly depicted as if she'd imprinted her own face into Logan's arm.

"They're kinda badass," Nico said admiring the ink.

Logan shrugged "My mother hates them, she tried everything to get them to go away but they just kept showing up." It was true every time a New York taxi sped by her or she narrowly avoided a bicycle a new design would etch itself into her skin.

Eventually, the three underworld children grew sleepy and retired to their bunks.

"Goodnight" Hazel's southern drawl called. Logan smiled into her pillow, closing her eyes and drifting into an easy sleep. The day had been better than most for Logan Simons, and as a demigod with a vast experience in disappointment, she would take it.


	40. Another Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen!

**Part 3:** Nico

Nico woke around 11:45, the Hades cabin was dark, illuminated only by the green fire that flickered from the corners of the room. He tiptoed passed Logan's sleeping form, his new sister was breathing heavily her eye's squeezed shut. He reached Hazel's bed placing his hand over her mouth and rubbing her back to wake her. Hazel's dark eyes opened in shock, a small squeak got past Nico's fingers, he nodded his head towards Logan and Hazel seemed to get the message. She climbed out of her bed, she hadn't bothered to change out of her black jeans and a purple T-shirt, but she paused searching for something on her bedside table. She pulled out a black hairband pulling her dark curls into a low ponytail before following Nico out of the cabin. They walked wordlessly towards the other side of camp.

"So what do you think of her?" Hazel asked breaking the silence.

"Not sure yet" Nico responded quietly, his head was spinning from the day's events, whether or not he enjoyed the company of his new sister was the last thing on his mind. He needed to see Will, to make sure he was okay. The son of Apollo had been distressed in a way Nico had never seen him be. He knew he was asking too much of Will, he simply wasn't cut out for the dark and violent lifestyle Nico had been forced into. Will's natural ease and peaceful nature had always been one of the things Nico loved most about him, and now Nico was asking the impossible of Will.

"Hey," Hazel said stopping him in his tracks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Nico breathed back, his sister had the unfortunate gift of always knowing when he was upset. Hazel shook her head and squeezed his hand. Nico took a deep breath and knocked on the cabin door. A happy bouncy tune snuck through the cracks in the door, and when Percy opened the door, the song hit Nico at full blast.

_"Ooh love ooh loverboy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy"_

Percy's face was lit with amusement a wide smile tugging at his face, his green eyes sparkling in the way that had once made Nico's body light up, thankfully he only had eyes for one boy now. Inside the cabin, Nico was hit with his biggest surprise yet, Will Solace stood in the middle of the cabin twirling Annabeth around, both of them laughing and singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

"Nico!" Will called happily, he ran up and kissed Nico square on the mouth. Nico stumbled back in surprise, Will grinned down at him his face full of total joy. Will had a good six inches on Nico, something Nico dearly detested, but at this moment Nico would have given all the Mythomagic cards in the world to watch Will like this forever.

"Will come back" Annabeth called she was now dancing with Hazel who looked a bit out of her element but happy all the same. Will pulled Nico onto the floor, taking his hands and spinning him around like a 19th-century ballroom dancer. Nico couldn't help but grin and try to keep up, he was a bit awkward, with two left feet but Will kept him right side up and moving. After a few moments, Percy changed the track to another 80's pop hit and the door swung open to reveal a grinning Leo Valdez. Piper, Frank, Thalia, and Reyna following closely behind.

"You didn't tell me we were having a dance party" Leo complained, he started moving his shoulders and hips in an awkward sort of shuffle, and Piper laughed at him joining in.

Eventually, the dancing died out and the gleeful demigods joined the table where Reyna was sitting waiting for them. Nico understood, Reyna wasn't one to make a fool of herself especially if she could help it. The mood in the room darkened as Nico pulled out his spiral notebook and cleared his throat. He was sorry but as much as he wanted to dance with his friends until the sun rose, Nico knew of duty better than anyone.

"We all saw the arrival of Logan today", Nico glanced at his friends, the comfortable energy from the minutes before had drained away.

"Yes, but what does it mean?" Annabeth asked.

"As she is the daughter of Hades we can assume she is the one mentioned in the prophecy," Nico said slowly.

"Then let's send her back" Leo exclaimed, "if the prophecy can't happen without her, let's just send her back to Brooklyn".

"Absolutely not" Hazel argued, her voice angry.

Leo looked like he was about to argue back when a knock on the door startled them all. Percy stood up and squinted through the peephole. He sighed a breath of relief and swung the door open to reveal a very windswept Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel's red hair was pulled into a messy bun strands of which fell into her eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white blouse both of which were completely filthy and pelted with dirt and grass stains. The knee of her pants was ripped and a stream of blood rolled down her shin. She stepped into the cabin and promptly fainted into Percy's arms. Percy thankfully caught her and with Frank's help was able to haul Rachel onto the bed. Will pressed his hand to her temple counting under his breath.

"She'll be okay" he announced, "should be up in only a moment".

He was right of course, the demigods huddled around Rachel's unconscious mass, and Will pressed a wet cloth to her hed. Rachel's face began to stir and her green eyes blinked open, her pupils widening as she observed the ten demigods that were huddled over her.

"Give her some breathing room" Will ordered and Nico and his friends backed up. Rachel took a few shaky breaths and with Will's help sat up, the blood rushing from her face leaving her looking even paler than usual.

"Hey y'all" Rachel tried for a smile but it came across as more of a grimace.

"Hey Rach," Percy said softly, his expression worried. The rest of the half-bloods just waited for Rachel to explain.

"So I went to see the other Oracles" Rachel began slowly as if still trying to catch her breath, "to discuss, you know the prophecy".

"What did they say?" Will asked hopefully.

Rachel shook her head "they don't know much, only that the Gods are somehow unaware of its existence".

"What?" Nico asked it didn't make sense "how could they not know, Apollo is the god of-" and then it hit him. Stupid loveable Lester Papadopoulos had kept his own family's predicted death a secret, he'd known that his son and his friends would be in danger the minute word of the prophecy reached the other gods.

"Apollo" Percy whispered, "I can't believe it".

Rachel nodded slowly, "Erythaea believes the prophecy has no time limit, meaning you demigods could possibly not be the generation that causes the fall of the gods so to speak".

"But what about Logan?" Hazel spoke up.

Rachel nodded, "yes, her arrival does complicate things I'm afraid."

Nico sank into his seat, his head spinning. How could he get his friends out of this mess without angering Persephone, and if he couldn't how could he go through with the prophecy knowing Apollo had sacrificed everything to try and keep them safe.

The other demigods followed his lead joining him around the table, Will sat next to him laying his head on Nico's shoulder, his familiar scent of sweet honey and healing ointment allowed Nico to ground himself.

"Okay," He said slowly "we need a plan".

"I think we should interrogate the new girl," Leo said loudly.

"No!" Hazel said matching his pitch, already protective of their new sister, "leave her alone, she doesn't know anything Leo".

"If she doesn't know anything how is she going to 'call to stone'", he made a big show of making air quotes.

Nico was getting mad, he considered strangling Leo but he thought better for it, instead, he waved his hands, concentrating. The ground opened and a zombie climbed out behind Leo's chair, the other demigods looked in shock.

"What is it?" Leo demanded, "what are you all looking at?" The zombie clamped its rotting hands over Leo's mouth which promptly shut him up.

"Okay anyone has any actual ideas?" Nico continued while Leo fought to pull the zombie off him.

"What about trying to convince Persephone and her sidekicks that we're not the true heirs", Will suggested hopefully.

"But that just puts the burden on the next generation of demigods", Annabeth countered, "I think we need to come up with a way to compromise with the gods".

Piper nodded "I agree with Annabeth, Persphone has reason to be upset with the Gods, honestly we all do".

Just as Nico was about to respond there was a loud squelching noise, he whipped around and found Leo Valdez grinning his hands enflamed standing the melted goo of a corpse that had been restraining him.

"Ohhh gross", Frank complained.

Leo stuck a finger up at Nico, "don't do that again death boy".

Secretly Nico was impressed at the speed he'd been able to escape, but he rolled his eyes and turned back to Annabeth, "what can we even barter?"

Annabeth shrugged, "not being killed?"

"I have an idea", Leo said suddenly.

Nico turned glaring, he wished Leo would stop wasting everyone's time, "what?"

"Okay, so spring lady right she said that heirs have access to a certain amount of extra power from their parent right?"

"Persephone", Nico corrected.

Leo nodded "right, so what if we found a way to extract the power, exploit the advantage we've been given".

"That-" Nico stopped, "isn't half bad Valdez".

Leo smirked, "I do have good ideas occasionally".

"Emphasis on occasionally", Frank mumbled.

Nico rubbed his eyes, he was exhausted, "okay since it's the best idea we've got I want all hands on deck, whoever can find out absolutely anything on extracting immortal power wins".

"What do we win?" Leo asked eagerly.

Hazel stood up and pressed her palm to the ground, from the floor she pulled a large golden block. She held it up, "how's this?"

It seemed to satisfy Leo and the other demigods. Nico could feel a migraine coming on, all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep forever. Unfortunately, all his friends seemed to need to talk to him, eventually, he was able to get past the crowd of confused and frustrated demigods, "no I'm sorry Reyna, I don't know when you'll be able to go report back to the hunters", and reach Will who was waiting patiently for him on the porch.

"You okay?" He asked surveying Nico's face for damage.

Nico sighed, taking the son of Apollo's hand in his own, "yeah I'm alright, you coming to ours tonight?"

"If it's still okay, with Logan and everything?"

"Of course," Nico said thankfully, all he needed right now was a long blissful sleep with his favorite person close by.

By the time they reached the Hades cabin Nico was basically delirious he was so exhausted, he wanted to go straight to bed but Will insisted that he put on pajamas and brush his teeth. Finally, he collapsed next to Will in his bunk, wrapping his legs around the son of Apollo so that his natural warmth spread to Nico's body. Will turned his head and kissed him on his temple, he smelled like honey and sugar and everything easy and good in the world. Nico thought back to the many events of the difficult day, and the even more difficult days to come, _this is why it's worth it,_ he thought pulling Will even closer. 

"I love you Will Solace", he whispered, the first time he'd dare to speak the words.

"I love you too", Will whispered back.


	41. The Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Like or Like Like by Miniature Tigers!

Part 3: Leo

Leo Valdez needed a break. He was sick of the assignments, the stress, and the never-ending future of doom. He was lying in his bunk completely exhausted. A social worker had once told him that ADHD kids need more sleep than neurotypical kids and Leo definitely agreed with her. The midnight meetings were draining his usual constant energy. Even seeing his girlfriend or working on his inventions barely motivated him to climb out of his ever so comfortable bed. He glanced at his watch, it was already almost eleven. Leo heaved himself out of bed rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the mirror, he definitely needed a shower. He walked back to his bed and fumbled under his pillow for his mp3 player and headphones. He'd made them waterproof specifically for his secret shower concerts. Leo hit shuffle and shoved the earpieces in his ears.

_I watched you through your window_

_I was wearing that dumb sweatshirt_

_I looked like a goon, I was dressed for winter_

_Even though it was the middle of June_

It was a song he'd heard on the radio last year at the Waystation, one he'd immediately looked up and downloaded. He pressed the button on the Hephestus cabin shower, and immediately the shower head began spouting out warm water. He pulled off his pants and stepped into the stream of water.

_I watched you get undressed_

_I must have turned bright red_

_'Cause I couldn't stand to face you_

_'Cause I liked what I saw_

_And maybe we should just be friends_

He massaged the conditioner into his hair like Jo had taught him to and combed through his curls. He was in the middle of washing his face when a voice from outside the bathroom startled him.

"Leo? Where are you?" Piper called.

"I'm in the shower," Leo called back awkwardly, desperately trying to wash the soap off himself.

There was a knock and then the sound of the doorknob twisting and the door opening.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Piper asked innocently, "I missed you".

_Tell me how you feel about me_

_Do you like or like, like me?_

_Tell me what you really feel_

_Do you like me? Just say you do_

The lyrics continued to play loudly in Leo's ears, he shut the water off. "Pass me a towel will you?"

Piper's hand pushed past the curtain holding a grey towel and Leo took it gratefully, he pulled out his headphones and handed it to Piper still through the curtain.

"Why do you need headphones in the shower?" Piper asked her voice amused, "oh I love this song".

Leo stepped out of the shower, the towel tied around his waist. Piper who had been previously concerned with how he was able to waterproof an MP3 player, met his eyes, her lips pursed. _She was so beautiful_ he thought for the millionth time, and it was true. She wore her hair down today so that it fell around her face, a loose pink long sleeve that slid down to reveal her tanned shoulders and light blue shorts. He wrapped his arms around her waist heavily aware of the few layers of fabric that separated their bodies. She leaned up and kissed him, her soft lips touching his mouth, his neck, his chest.

_Tell me how you feel about me_

_Do you like or like, like me?_

_Tell me what you really feel_

_Do you like me? Just say you do_

* * *

By the time they resurfaced Leo had now missed both Breakfast and Lunch and all the energy he'd just burned was making Leo extremely hungry. Apparently, Piper was feeling the same because she smiled up at him and suggested, "let's go out to eat".

"Out where?" Leo asked, the dining pavilion was strictly closed after meals.

Piper smiled mischievously, "let's sneak off camp, go on a proper date".

And who was Leo to say no to that offer so he nodded in agreement, "how do we get off camp without Chiron noticing we're gone?"

Piper smiled, "I've got it".

After he'd pulled on his pants and fixed his hair he followed Piper to the Athena cabin where Percy and Annabeth were lying in the sun, Annabeth's head on Percy's chest both of their heads in books.

"Look at you nerds," Leo remarked as he approached them.

Percy stuck his tongue out, "you missed sword fighting Valdez."

Leo shrugged, "had more important things to attend to."

Percy looked skeptical, "oh yeah? Like what?"

Leo was about to answer with an equal parts brilliant and dirty response but Piper cut him off.

"Ahem," she said pointedly, "will the two of you please come with me?"

"Why?" Annabeth said finally looking up from the book, "I'm kinda in the middle of something Pipes."

"Follow me," Piper said her voice infused with charm. Leo felt himself go under her spell, he decided against fighting it and followed the three of them to the big house. Piper led them into Chiron's office where he was sitting across from Mr. D playing a very intense game of peaknuckle.

Chiron stood at once, "what is it? Is everything alright?" Dionysus just glared at them, clearly angry they'd interrupted his game.

Piper took a deep breath and smiled at Chiron, "of course, everything is fine," she said calmly, Leo could feel the relief washing over his body.

"I just came to let you know that Annabeth and Percy, the assistant directors, are going with Leo and me to attend to some business outside of camp. We'll be back before nightfall".

Chiron seemed completely enchanted by Piper's voice because he nodded to himself. Dionysus's expression had not switched from his scowl but he didn't interfere.

"Great, we're going to go now," Piper said to the centaur before turning on her heels and heading out of the cabin, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy followed hurriedly.

"Have a nice time!" Chiron called after them.

Once they were out of the Big House Piper's demeanor relaxed and she began to laugh.

"That was impressive", Percy said coming to his senses first.

"You are incredible beauty queen," Leo said grabbing her hand and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Annabeth just shook her head but Leo could see that she was trying very hard to conceal her own smile.

"Common", Piper said, "if we want to make it for lunch we're going to need to hustle."

"I might be able to help," Percy said. He stopped right before Thalia's tree and the border of the camp, he pressed his fingers to his temple in an odd Jedi-mind-trick way and closed his eyes. After a moment he reopened them and nodded his head to the horizon, flying towards them was a large black Pegasus as well as a white pegasus following closely behind. The two horses landed in front of them and Percy stepped through the barrier to meet them.

"Blackjack!" He said happily, "how are you, dude?" The dark horse neighed and knickered which Percy seemed to understand and respond to. Annabeth stood petting the pegasus happily, a content smile on her face. Percy climbed up on the back of Blackjack before helping his girlfriend up. Leo looked nervously at the white horse, he'd never been great with animals. Thankfully for him, there was nothing his girlfriend couldn't do. Piper climbed up the back of the paper colored horse with confidence and helped Leo up slowly. He was shaking at first, keeping his legs tight against the mares back and his arms wrapped tightly against Piper but soon enough they were souring through the clouds and Leo felt himself relax. He held his arms out laughing and watching Piper as she grinned her hair blowing into the wind.

Their pegasus circled over an area for a few minutes before following Blackjack in diving back towards the earth. The hurdled forward and landed abruptly the horse's hooves touching down without any scuffing. They slid off the horse and Leo took his hand and pet his snout. Percy spoke to the two horses for a few minutes and promised Blackjack donuts before they began walking. Piper hadn't told them where they were heading but Leo hoped they'd get there soon, his stomach was rumbling and he was running on very little sleep and no food. Piper finally stopped outside a fancy Italian restaurant, a red awning with gold letters spelled out "Cafe e Vino."

"Uh, Piper?" Percy said slowly "I don't have that much money." Leo had been thinking the same thing, he had a couple of dollars from his paycheck from the Waystation but certainly not enough for a meal at a fancy place like this, not to mention he was completely underdressed.

Piper just grinned, "don't worry about it". She strode confidently into the restaurant flipping her hair onto one shoulder. Leo glanced at Percy and Annebeth who shrugged and followed her.

"We have a reservation", Piper was saying to the host sweetly her voice brimming with charm.

"Oh of course, here you are", the hostess said, her eyes glazed over. If Leo wasn't so hungry he might have felt bad for her. The four of them sat down at a corner table, and Leo picked up the menu.

"Piper this stuff is really costly," Annabeth said looking up anxiously.

"I said don't worry about it," Piper repeated her voice had that same mischievous twinge.

"Who knew Piper was such a rebel," Percy said laughing.

Leo laughed, "you should hear the stories from before Wilderness school, she stole a BMW."

"What?" Annabeth said her mouth hanging open, "you never told me."

Piper blushed, "only to get my dad's attention I promise I'm not a dangerous criminal."

"Likely story," Leo said.

"That's where you met, at wilderness school?" Percy asked.

Piper nodded, "Leo and I were there for three months before Jason showed up."

Leo thought back to those days at disciplinary school, how he'd befriended Piper out of instinct, he remembered seeing her his first day straight out of the long car ride with his no-nonsense social worker who had chided him ten different times about sitting still. Piper had been the only person he'd actually felt close to since his mother had passed away.

"Did either of you know?" Percy asked straying Leo's thoughts back to the conversation, "know that you were a demigod?"

Piper shook her head, "I thought it was some sort of Cherokee gift, like in my Grandpa Tom's stories?"

"Leo?" Annabeth asked turning to him.

Leo shrugged, "I mean I could create fire with my hands so I figured I was definitely some sort of crazy."

They laughed then, and just as Leo was about to say something else a waiter came to take their orders.

"I'll get the Pasta Carbonara please," he told the waiter.

Annabeth and Percy both ordered some sort of steak and Piper being a vegetarian got Mushroom Risotto.

Soon enough they were dining on the rich porcelain plates, his pasta tasted almost as great as the meal he'd gotten in actual Rome.

"Happy first date," Piper said clinking her glass against his.

"This is your first date?" Percy said incredulously.

Leo shook his head, "no that would have been almost three years ago on the school roof, we watched the stars."

Piper made a choking sound, she coughed, "what?"

Leo shrugged, "after I died the memories from those months, the ones that Hera had manipulated my brain into having started to reset."

"Why didn't you tell me? I only remember going to the roof with Jason," Piper demanded.

"I don't know," Leo said truthfully, he'd always figured it didn't really matter, "I didn't want it to be awkward with Jason and then," he paused unsure of how to say what he meant, "I didn't want to tarnish your memories of him."

A look of understanding passed through Piper's face, of bittersweet sadness, she took another bite of risotto. Annebeth and Percy traded glances with each other awkwardly.

"So," Leo said trying to break the tension, "what was your first date then?"

"The movies," Annabeth said grinning and Percy groaned.

"It was so awkward," he complained jabbing a figure at Annabeth, "this one wouldn't stop punching me in the gut."

Annabeth blushed, "I was nervous, I'd never been on a date before."

"Why'd you choose aqua boy then?" Leo jeered.

Percy rolled his eyes and slapped Leo a little too hard on the arm.

* * *

When they finished their meal Piper sweetly explained to the waitress that she'd seen in the town paper that the restaurant was having a 100% discount for children of world-renowned actors and their three friends. The teenaged boy who was serving them smiled back at Piper, tracing his eyes up and down her frame, and straightened his waiters' uniform sheepishly. Leo had suggested he'd hurry along with the check because they were on a _very_ tight schedule.

Soon they had successfully evaded the restaurant staff and were flying over the Long Island sound before touching down on the edge of the woods. They couldn't stay out for much longer. With a group of demigods powerful as the four of them it was impressive they'd managed to skirt monsters for the entire duration of their trip. Percy nuzzled Blackjack and promised he'd send donuts the next time he had the chance. It was after dinner time when they finally stepped through the barrier each of them slapping the lowest branch of Thalia's tree for good luck. Annabeth had once tried to explain to him how Thalia had been transformed into a tree for seven whole years but the concept went a bit over Leo's head. The sun was setting over Half-Blood Hill as they trekked back to camp. The orange light reflected onto Annabeth's golden curls in a blinding display of blonde. Leo laughed to himself and pushed down the urge to make a gringa joke.

Piper on the other hand glowed with a different type of shimmer. Her rainbow eyes seemed bronze in the low light and her brown skin seemed almost mahogany. Her dark hair blew into her face and Leo slid his arm around her feeling her warm skin against his arm. He felt so peaceful, so giddily happy, something he hadn't felt in a long while.

As he looked over the expanse of Camp Half-Blood he considered for the hundredth time how truly lucky he was. He'd been dragged through the mud in life, his mother had died leaving him with abusive relatives, then he'd ended up in the system jumping from foster parent to foster parent, then he'd discovered his entire life had been set up for dangerous quests for immortal gods, then he'd had to sacrifice his life to save all of humanity and of course he'd lost his best friend. But through it all Leo had come out a survivor, he was stronger and better for it all and he had his friends and wonderful girlfriend to show for it. _He'd been lucky, he knew so many who hadn't been._


	42. The Grand Tour

**Part 3:** Annabeth

There were many things you could call Annabeth Chase but unprepared was not one of them. Even though Annabeth was now an assistant director she'd still liked giving the new campers their introductory tours, in fact, she'd begged Chiron to let her keep the job after he'd promised it to Katie Gardener. This was how she found herself sitting on the porch of the big house waiting for the Logan Simons to arrive. Logan would be only the second Hades kid she'd given a tour too and she was determined not to mess it up this time. With Nico, she'd always blamed herself for not making him feel welcome enough, maybe if she'd been a better friend to him she could have prevented some of his pain.

While she sat thinking over her long list of regrets Logan appeared in front of her which was odd since she hadn't seen her coming, maybe Logan had learned some trick of the mist approach. She was wearing the green cargo short cut-offs Annabeth had seen her in a couple of days before and a black tank top that read " _rest in punk._ "

"That's very on-brand," Annabeth joked but Logan just stared at her, dark eyes gleaming.

"Okay then, are you ready?" Annabeth asked, Logan, nodded, still silent.

Annabeth took a deep breath, steadying herself, "okay well Camp Half-Blood was founded over three thousand years ago, originally in Ancient Greece until the rise of Christianity which forced demigods into hiding and led to Chiron moving the camp west to Long Island."

Logan nodded thoughtfully, "how many demigods have trained here?"

Annabeth gazed over the grounds of the camp, "thousands maybe more, it's hard to keep track because Chiron moved locations so many times. Anyway," she said turning back to Logan, "for more recent history, in 2000 three demigods and a satyr was traveling to camp and were attacked by a group of Cyclopes,"

Logan interuppted, "who were the demigods?"

Annabeth sighed and stood up gesturing for Logan to follow her, "It was me actually, as well as Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan."

Logan nodded gesturing for her to proceed.

"So we were attacked because of Thalia really, since she was a daughter of one of the big three and we almost made it but the Cyclopes got Thalia and just as she was about to die, she sacrificed herself and Zeus turned her into a tree which strengthened the borders of the camp and allowed us to get to safety."

"But I met Thalia," Logan said suspiciously, "she's the one who wears the leather jacket and all those piercings."

Annabeth laughed, "yes well Thalia was a tree for almost seven years until the magic fleece cured her, but that's a story for another time."

"And the other demigod Luke, what happened to him?" Logan asked.

Annabeth stiffened, "he died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," Logan said quickly, and Annabeth heard a voice of compassion for the first time.

"Don't worry about it, shall we keep going?" Annabeth said.

Logan nodded and they began to walk towards the cabins passing Zeus and Hera and coming up on Poseidon where Annabeth could see Percy lounging in a beach chair, "my brother told me that when he first arrived at camp, there wasn't a Hades cabin at all."

Annabeth nodded guiltily, "there were only twelve cabins for a long time but that was changed after the battle of Manhattan".

"And then what?" Logan asked.

"And then I was so freaking amazing that I forced Zeus to do the bare minimum," Percy said with a sarcastic grin coming up to join them.

"Right," Logan said awkwardly, turning away from him and staring at the ground.

Annabeth gave Percy a _help me I think she hates me look_ , "hey Perce, I'm giving Logan the official tour."

Percy grinned, all confidence, he didn't over-analyze social situations like Annabeth did, "I don't know if we met properly, I'm Percy, son of Poseidon and all that, also a New Yorker and bagel enthusiast."

Annabeth didn't get the joke, but Logan cracked a grin, and let out a soft laugh.

"I don't get it," she said feeling stupid, she wasn't used to being the one not in on the joke.

Logan shook her head reassuringly, "bagels are pretty standard Jewish food, that's why they're a New York staple." She gestured to the silver Star of David that dangled around her neck.

"When this one gave me my first tour," Percy said jabbing a figure at Annabeth, "she basically was like surprise! Your dad's not dead and also he's a god, but surprise! You're not special at all!"

"That is not every remotely how it went," Annabeth grumbled.

"Alright well I have to go force a group of Apollo, and Hephaestus children to go swimming, so I'll see you guys later," Percy said turning to walk in the other direction, "Annabeth, you'll be at sword fighting?"

Annabeth crinkled her nose, it was her free period, not that she didn't enjoy beating Percy in a battle once in a while, but she'd hoped to do some research about godly heirs.

Percy's face pleaded with her, like an adorable puppy, his big green eyes begging for her company.

"Fine!" She growled, and Logan looked back and forth between them, unaware of the exchange.

Percy's face lit up, he walked over and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you, wise girl," then he sauntered off.

Annabeth gestured to Logan and they continued on, she was about to explain to Logan how some cabins, like Hera's, had never had a recorded resident, while others like Hermes's had hundreds of former inhabitants when Logan interrupted her thoughts,

"He was cute," she said cheerfully, gesturing to the direction Percy had walked in.

"Percy and I have been dating for almost three years," Annabeth said quickly, she knew she came off aggressive but she also knew how the other girls at camp looked at her boyfriend, even some of the other boys.

Logan let out a laugh, her teeth (maybe the result of braces) were perfectly straight and white, "don't worry Annabeth, Percy's not exactly my type."

"Why not?" Annabeth said even more defensive this time, Percy was clearly the most attractive guy at the camp, had she seen his muscles? His eyes? His hair?

"I don't usually date," Logan clarified, "but when I do it's typically not with boys."

Understanding struck Annabeth, "oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed."

"No it's okay," Logan said, "but you definitely have to introduce me to all the available girls at camp."

Annabeth smiled back at her, feeling better around Logan already, "I wouldn't be a good tour guide if I didn't."

They continued walking, Annabeth wanted to ask Logan about how she'd stayed hidden for such a long time, undetected by the camp's radar. A demigod of her parentage should have lit up the sensors, and Logan reeked of power. But she kept her mouth shut, when Logan was ready, she'd talk.

They came up to the Apollo cabin and Will Solace came running up to them, "Annabeth please entertain my siblings, give them a task, literally anything, their music rivalry is driving me up the wall." Will was dressed in his hospital scrubs shirt, jeans, and flip flops, his typical infirmary shift outfit, his shaggy blonde hair hung over his blue eyes and he looked completely frustrated.

Annabeth nodded, "of course Will, go to your shift."

Will looked relieved, he added, "don't let them near the infirmary I need a break." Then he dashed off.

"You don't mind?" Annabeth asked Logan.

"Not at all," Logan said.

They could hear the shouting before they even entered the golden cabin, as Annabeth ducked into the room they could see two figures yelling at each other angrily.

Austin Lake stood on one side of the cabin, saxophone in hand pointing and arguing, his brow was scrunched and Annabeth could see that a soft golden glow was emanating from his dark skin. On the other side of the cabin was Jerry who's usually pale skin was flushed red, his light brown hair ruffled and he looked like he wanted to stab Austin with the conductors' baton he held in his hand.

"If you could just stop playing your _stupid_ saxophone for one minute, I would be able to hear what they're singing," Jerry complained, jabbing his baton at the two young Apollo campers who were standing in front of music stands and looking completely terrified.

"You make them sing," Austin retorted, "12 hours a day, classical music is boring. Everyone would much rather listen to my saxophone than your stupid operatic duet!"

"Jazz is a disgrace to musical legacy," Jerry yelled, his cheeks burning even deeper red.

At this point Annabeth had to intervene as Austin attempted to charge his younger brother, she held him back by the waist as he struggled to free himself, "let me at him, let me at him!" Austin said desperately.

"Both of you need to calm down, you're setting a terrible example for the younger campers," Annabeth said loudly.

Across the room Jerry took a breath, the color beginning to drain out of his face, returning his complexion to its naturally pasty shade, "sorry Austin, I'll have the twins practice later."

Austin who Annabeth still held firmly, relaxed. His expression returning to its cheerful default, "yeah sorry." Annabeth released him.

"Well would you look at that," Kayla said stepping out of the corner she had confined herself to, she pulled off the purple headphones she'd been using to block out the noise, "thanks Annabeth, I was about to curse them both, see how they enjoy speaking in rhymes for a few weeks."

Logan laughed from the corner, her composure had changed completely, her posture was straighter and she flashed her white teeth at the demigod who'd spoken.

 _Ah_ , Annabeth thought to herself, _so her type is short Canadian daughters of Apollo with dyed green hair_ , she made a mental note to ask Logan about it later.

"Aren't all of you supposed to be at the lake?" Annabeth asked glancing at the sun-shaped clock on the wall.

Kayla cursed under her breath in ancient greek, "I was hoping you'd forget."

"Off you go," Annabeth said shooing the six children of Apollo and Logan out of their cabin and reaching for her key ring that was hanging from her belt loop and locked the cabin using the golden key with the label "#6."

After the campers headed to the lake, Annabeth finished giving Logan the tour, she released Logan back to her cabin, telling her she'd see her at dinner.

She headed to the big house to return her clipboard and grab her other things, "hi Chiron, hi Mr. D," she called over her shoulder as she dug through her bag and found her Drakon Bone sword.

Dionysus grunted in response and continued to pour his can of diet coke down his throat, but Chiron looked up from his desk and smiled at her, "how did the tour go?"

Annabeth shrugged, "it went fine, as good as any I suppose."

Chiron cocked his head thoughtfully, "it is unusual that a demigod of Ms. Simons's birthright to stay hidden for so long, I do hope she will blend in with the other campers."

Annabeth got the message, "I'll make sure to include her Chiron."

Chiron nodded, "very well, run along then."

Annabeth didn't wait to be told twice she dashed along the dirt path, turning when she saw the arena in the distance. She was a few minutes late and Percy was already standing at the front of a group of excited demigods doing various stretches. The group was all dressed in various forms of bronze greek armor. When she reached Percy he was leaning over-sharpening Riptide with a long stone sword sharpener.

"Don't worry," Annabeth said grabbing her own armor and pulling it over her head, "you won't need that once I'm finished with you."

"Oh yeah?" Percy smirked standing up, "we'll see about that Miss Brainiac." Then he turned to the group of demigods, "okay Annabeth and I are going to demonstrate, Annabeth is going to show you a Riposte and we'll see how well I can defend myself against the counterattack." He turned back to her for confirmation, Annabeth gave him a thumbs up.

The demigods formed a circle around the arena, eager to observe but warry of Percy's sharp sword. Annabeth took her stance, Percy was better than her at sword fighting, that was true he was stronger and faster than she could ever dream to be, but he lacked Annabeth's signature combat strategy and if she just made the right moves with precision she knew she could beat him. Percy attacked first, he was aggressive, setting the standard for the fight, no holding back.

Annabeth countered deflecting his blade and hitting the back of his helmet with the side of her blade, Percy jumped backward and attacked again, charging at her gut. Annabeth blocked and countered again feeling a rise of adrenaline in her chest, her instincts kicking in, the gears in her brain turning and analyzing Percy's every movement.

"Come on Percy, don't let your _girlfriend_ beat you," some Ares camper jeered.

Annabeth saw her opening and attacked, Percy blocked with a parry and Annabeth lunged her blade against his Armor, Percy fell against the Arena floor and Annabeth held him down, while the other campers cheered and counted, "five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN!"

Annabeth removed her blade from Percy's armor and held out a hand, when Percy stood up he was grinning and panting hard, "that was wicked Wise Girl." Then he turned to the cheering demigods, "and that my friends is how to use an effective Riposte!" Then he gestured to the demigods, "everyone pair up, I'll be coming around in a minute or so, I want to see the offense people."

He went to sit down next to Annabeth on the wall of the Arena, "nice one Annabeth."

Annabeth shrugged, the exhilaration had drained out of her, her prideful competitive nature gone for the moment, "I hope Logan doesn't feel like an outcast, I don't want another Nico situation."

Percy nodded, "I'll get Thalia to invite her to children of the big three support club or something."

"There's a children of the big three support club?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"There should be," Percy said laughing.

"Percy!" A young girl, with black pigtails and a button nose called desperately, "Meg is trying to stab my head off!"

"You can't _stab_ anyone's head off," said the sarcastic voice of Meg McCaffrey.

"Hi Meg," Annabeth said cheerfully, she hadn't seen the younger girl earlier, but was excited to see her now.

"Hi Annabeth, nice job earlier," Meg said giving her a crocodile grin.

Annabeth waved the compliment away, "all in a day's work right?" She gestures at Meg's two Siccae Blades, which glimmered golden in the afternoon sunlight.

Meg nodded the grin on her face never faltering. Annabeth could tell that Meg saw her as a bit of a role model, the way she always greeted Annabeth with such enthusiasm or called her over so that she could get Annabeth's opinion on something. _It was sweet,_ Annabeth thought.

"So how has camp been treating you this summer?" Annabeth asked, over Meg's head she could see Percy comforting the young girl who'd been sparring with Meg previously, she was making a big show of sobbing and curling up next to Percy. She couldn't have been older than 10 but she clearly knew what she wanted.

"It's been good," Meg said happily, she sat down next to Annabeth brushing her short brown hair out of her face, and taking off her red glasses so she could clean the arena dirt off of them. "Katie has been teaching me how to make sunflower caves."

Annabeth didn't think she wanted to know what _sunflower caves_ were. "And the rest of your siblings? How are they settling in?"

Annabeth was careful not to refer to Meg and her family as _the Nero kids_ , as many of the other campers did. She knew that Meg's former stepfather was a prickly topic.

"They're doing okay," Meg said slowly, "they mostly just stick together, I had hoped that this summer would help them you know-" she didn't have to finish her sentence.

"Be less codependent?" Annabeth asked quietly.

Meg shrugged, "It's hard with all of them sometimes, I thought that maybe after they met their real siblings they might become more self-reliant."

Annabeth's heart ached for her young companion, Meg was only just fourteen and yet she had somehow attained responsibility for all nine of her siblings, each more powerful than the next, each incredibly damaged from their abusive upbringing.

"If you ever need anything," she told Meg, "I got your back."

Meg bit her lip, "thanks Annabeth."

"Of course," Annabeth said, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and get my boyfriend back from the ten-year-old that is attempting to steal him."


	43. You and Me Against The World

**Part 3:** Reyna

Reyna had decided to go hunting for dinner, she'd spent so much time at the camp that summer that her hunting skills were a bit out of practice. Thalia had declined, she was busy hanging out with the new daughter of Hades who'd arrived a few days before, Reyna tried to not be jealous but she felt a bit betrayed. Thalia had only come here because of her dreams, because of Reyna's supposed part in this prophecy and now she was ditching her for some other girl? It didn't help that Logan was extremely pretty either.

She was hauling her bow and arrows over the hill and through the border wall when she felt the animal's presence. A deer, she knew at once, _gods it had been a while since she'd had deer meat_. Her senses had been sharpened by the blessing of Artemis, and she located the Deer's scent right away, it couldn't be more than a few miles. She steadied herself and took off, dashing through the woods in complete silence, her leather sandals absorbing the sound her feet made as she ran. She was breathing harder now, her heart pumping, and her eyes lasering in on her target that had now appeared only 60 meters away. It was a fairly large deer, its hide covered in auburn fur and its ears pointed upwards, She pulled an arrow from her bow and pointed, but she moved to late, the deer jumped away at the last second sending the arrowhead into a tree. The deer was running now and Reyna was chasing it. She followed the animal down the valley, and she felt like she'd been drinking coffee for hours, all of her muscles tensed and ready for battle. She didn't often participate in sword fights anymore, something she knew her mother could not be happy about, but she was a hunter of Artemis now, and the hunters were about teamwork and collaboration, not battles. She saw her second chance when the deer slowed to a halt at the bottom of the valley, trapped. She aimed another arrow, this time she hit her target and the deer toppled over and a triumphant flop.

Reyna did her blessings, sacrificing the best meat to Artemis first and then her mother, then she cut up the meat, setting some away to store and some to cook. After a year with the hunters, Reyna was a pro. After she'd eaten her fill, Reyna brought out her portable cooler, packed up her meat, and headed back to camp.

She was slower on the return journey, her stomach full of warm deer meat and her head buzzing with the after-effects of that much adrenaline. When she returned to the camp, passing by Thalia's tree, the camp was quieter. Some campers sat around the campfire singing, others hung around the rock wall in groups, and most had already retired to their cabins, but Reyna wasn't ready to see Thalia yet. She wasn't in the right frame to hear all about Thalia's fun with Logan, she was in such a good mood and she didn't need it ruined. A thought struck her and she turned on her heels. When she walked by the Artemis cabin, no lights were on and she didn't sense Thalia's occupancy, the daughter of Zeus must have still been out. She knocked on the large metal door of Cabin Nine, after a moment the giant vaulted door swung open and Reyna stood face to face with Jake Mason. Jake was shorter than her, his features soft and rounded and his skin a color Reyna hadn't known was possible till she'd met him, he looked almost the shade of a piece of paper.

"Hey," Jake said slowly as if trying to place her name.

"Reyna," she reminded.

"Right, sorry," Jake said rubbing his eyes with hardened calloused hands that didn't match the other parts of his body, "what can I do for you, Reyna?"

"Is Leo here?" Reyna said glancing inside, the bunk room was full of Hephaestus campers, all of them busy tinkering with something or huddled around two Hephaestus campers who were having a very loud video game tournament.

"Yeah somewhere around here," Jake said his attention shifting to the video game tournament, "here come in."

Reyna stepped into the warm cabin, pulling off her hunters' jacket.

"Hey Nyssa," Jake called, "help Reyna find Leo will you?" He turned and joined the hurdle of yelling campers, the massive video game screen in front of them.

The girl he'd called to walked over, she was about the same height as Reyna but she looked a lot stronger and her brown hair was cut pageboy style, she looked Hispanic, but from where Reyna couldn't tell.

"Are you here looking for Leo?" She asked, her voice was rough and she spoke with a slight accent, _Mexican maybe?_

"Yes," Reyna said trying to be friendly, "you're Nyssa, right? Leo talks about you."

"Only good things I'm sure," Nyssa said sarcastically, a smile dancing on her painted red lips. "He's down in the forge but be warned _she's_ there as well." She turned up her lips at the _she_ , whoever she was referring to Reyna could tell Nyssa wasn't a fan.

"Thank you," she said slowly not wanting to end her interaction with the pretty girl but she didn't have anything else to discuss with her, so she followed Nyssa's guidance down the long spiral staircase.

Leo was sitting at this work table, hammering away. He was dressed in his black work boots, his jeans, and a white undershirt that was covered in grease stains. The "she" Nyssa had been referring to turned out to be Piper Mclean who was lounging in a very out of place armchair, a book in her lap.

"Reyna!" She said sitting up, she looked as beautiful as she always did, her hair tied up with some sort of green ribbon.

Reyna came and sat next to her, Leo still seemed unaware of her presence, transfixed by the machines in front of him.

"How are you?" Piper asked, "I keep meaning to check-in, I've just been awfully busy."

Reyna waved her off, "it's okay, I understand."

Piper shook her head at Leo, "hold on," she stood up and walked over to him, "Leo" she said loudly poking him in the shoulder, "look who's here."

Leo turned, pulling out the earplugs he'd had in, his face lit up, as he wiped away the dirt on his cheek, "Reyna!" he said enthusiastically, "gods it must be my lucky day, all my favorite girls are visiting."

Reyna and Piper looked at each other, both slightly offended by the characterization, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Leo asked obliviously.

"Nothing," Piper shook her head at him, "Reyna what's in the cooler?"

"Venison," Reyna said truthfully, "I've just come back from hunting, but I had some extra and I didn't want it to go to waste."

Piper scrunched her nose, ever the loyal vegetarian, "no offense Reyna but that is disgusting."

Reyna shrugged, she might have thought the same thing a year ago, but her tastes had changed.

Piper stood, "I'd love to stay but it's almost curfew for the younger campers and duty calls." She slung her bag over her shoulder and tucked her book under her arm. She walked over to Leo giving him a kiss on the lips that lasted a bit too long, "now to face your terrifying sister again."

"Nyssa?" Reyna guessed.

Piper grimaced, "she hates me, I don't know why."

"She doesn't hate you," Leo said, which wasn't exactly the truth, "she just needs more time to get to know you."

"Whatever you say," Piper said, "I'll see you guys at the meeting later?"

Reyna and Leo nodded in confirmation.

"Lovely, can't wait," Piper said dryly before heading up the stairs.

Leo sat back down in his chair, his eyes were hazy and his gaze still fixed on the last place Piper had been, he looked like a lovesick puppy.

"You better not mess that up," Reyna said seriously, "I'm not in the mood for another three week Leo breakdown." The aftermath of his breakup with Calypso had thrown the both of them into a period of chaos. 

"Hey," Leo said defensively, "it was at _least_ a month." He sent Reyna a self-deprecating smirk.

Leo looked worn out, his curly hair was frizzy and fell all around his head, his eyes were wild and his clothes covered in various stains. It was a lot less put together than the look he'd been dawning recently but Reyna preferred him this way, he looked more himself.

"Your sister," Reyna inquired, "is she Mexican?"

"Nyssa?" Leo asked, "yeah I think so, I'm pretty sure she was born there."

Reyna nodded, she was proud that she'd been able to discern Nyssa's accent so easily.

"Why?" Leo said suspiciously, "are you interested in her?"

"Still a hunter, remember?" Reyna said pointing to her bow and arrow.

Leo shook his head, "I don't get it, why can't you have relationships?"

Reyna shrugged, "it's part of the vow, you have to sacrifice. You become an internal maidan for the gift or Artemis's blessing."

"But Jo and Emmie left," Leo suggested.

"You don't get it," Reyna said lowly her voice beginning to sharpen, "I don't just get to break my vow whenever I want, every time I see a pretty girl, there are rules and powerful forces in play, and it doesn't even matter because Thalia can never break her vow."

"I thought we were talking about Nyssa," Leo said slowly.

"Ugh!" Reyna said regretting her words immediately. She collapsed her body into the chair letting the frustration drain out of her, "I thought it would be easy you know? No one ever felt the same way, I was just so sick of being rejected but now," she looked up at Leo desperately, "now sometimes I wonder if it was all just a big mistake. If Aphrodite is just messing with me for fun and I'm doomed for a life of unrequited love."

Leo stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. Reyna stiffened, she wasn't used to uninvited physical contact but after a moment she relaxed into his embrace. Leo smelled like motor oil and coconut and his curly hair tickled her neck but she didn't mind. She hadn't realized how much she needed to be touched, even by Leo who she considered a brother.

"We'll figure it out," Leo whispered, "we'll figure out how to be happy, it's just you and me Reyna, you and me against the world."

"And maybe Piper," Reyna whispered back smiling in spite of herself.

Leo pulled his head back, a smirk spreading through his face, "and maybe Piper," he agreed.

Leo released her and walked back over to his desk, fiddling with something. Reyna fell back into the chair, allowing the cushions to envelop her.

"Hey!" Leo ordered, "come on, no moping, get up!" He pressed some sort of button so that a loud pop song began flowing through the speakers, the lyrics were wildly inappropriate for the two of them but Reyna didn't mind.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_   
_Ooh!_   
_Never wanna put my heart on the line_   
_Ooh!_

Leo sang along, gesturing to her, "come on Reyna I know you know the words."

Unfortunately, she very much did know the words. She'd spent so much time with Leo at the way station last year, she'd learned the lyrics to all of his favorite songs, and this was a regular on his playlist.

She reluctantly stood up, allowing Leo to take her hands and spin her around, singing along with him.

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_   
_For too long, for too long_   
_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_   
_For too long, for too long_

They were doing some sort of bachata, waltz combination, Leo laughing, and doing a somewhat impressive Bruno Mars impression.

_Can I just stay here?_   
_Spend the rest of my days here?_

"You and me," Reyna repeated, "against the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all thanks for the love and support, this chapter is specifically to emphasize the difference between Leo's relationship with Piper and his relationship with Reyna, and how those bonds are really different. Also, I love Reyna as a character and I think her storyline is incredibly underrated.


	44. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, but I hope you guys enjoy it. As always, please point out any typos for me and feel free to comment with any thoughts or suggestions!

**Part 3:** Piper

Everything had been going so well, and then the letter arrived.

Piper was lying on her bed listening to the clock tick down. She had to wait for her siblings to fall asleep before she could escape into the night, but unfortunately, Aphrodite created demigod children in her sleep, making it almost impossible to get out of the cabin unannounced.

This was confirmed when she was tip-toeing out of the cabin, careful not to make the boards creak and a high-pitched voice whispered, "Mclean is that you?" There was a blinding light and Piper looked up trying to make out the individual.

Drew Tanaka was sitting up, looking at Piper suspiciously, flashlight in hand. Drew was dressed in her baby pink nightgown, her black hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Nothing Drew," Piper said quickly, "just left my sweater at dinner, go back to sleep."

"You didn't go to dinner," Drew said accusingly, "you're going to see the Valdez boy."

"I'm going to get my sweater," Piper repeated, this time turning on the charm speak.

Drew glared at her, "don't use that shit on me, you know it won't work."

Piper sighed, "please just go back to bed Drew."

Drew turned away, and Piper swore there was a pained look in her eyes, "you make us look stupid by going out with him you know," she muttered.

Piper considered many a sarcastic comment, but she knew it wasn't worth the trouble. So she turned on her heels and walked out the cabin door. She stalked towards the Poseidon cabin muttering under her breath, w _ho was Drew to tell her she was making her siblings look stupid? For what? Going out with an amazing guy?_ She was so busy being angry that she didn't even notice when she walked right into Will Solace.

"Ouch!" Will said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Will," Piper said, "didn't see you there."

Will looked terrible, his usual aura of sunshine and golden glow seemed dimmer, he had circles under his eyes, and his blonde hair which usually fell around his face in a fluffy mess, looked almost greasy as if it desperately needed to be washed.

"Will are you alright?" Piper asked, she didn't like seeing the son of Apollo so unlike himself

Will nodded, and gave Piper a weak smile that looked more like a grimace, "yeah I'm hanging in there."

It was a lie and they both knew it, but Piper's instincts told her not to push him on it. She threaded her arm through his, "come on, we're going to be late."

The two of them reached the Poseidon cabin only a few minutes after twelve and found the other demigods waiting for them. Piper took her seat between Leo and Annabeth. Annabeth turned to her and gave her hand a squeeze, "I missed you at sword fighting today."

Piper squeezed back, "sorry about that, I was helping Leo with something at the bunker."

Annabeth shook her head, "Leo stop stealing Piper, it's not fair."

Leo grinned, "you would think she was my girlfriend or something."

Annabeth was about to respond but Nico stood up and cleared his throat, "alright so last time we met we discussed trying to negotiate with the gods, in Persephone's favor. Did anyone get any information about this?"

Before anyone could answer there was a loud boom, and Persephone in the flesh appeared, Hercules and Calypso on her tail.

"Speak of the devil," Nico muttered and he sat back down.

"My heirs!" Persephone said grandly, opening her arms wide as if to embrace all ten of them. The demigods just stared at her, each of them waiting for her to announce what request she had this time. In the back of her mind, Piper thought that Persephone's grand entrances were getting a bit old.

"Oi Demigods look alive," Hercules yelled, startling Piper. She sat up a little straighter.

"What can we do for you?" Thalia asked, her voice flat. Piper couldn't imagine addressing the immortals with such a tone but Thalia seemed unbothered by the potential threat.

Calypso narrowed her almond-colored eyes, "you should watch your attitude daughter of Zeus."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "oh please, you're a washed-up half goddess who relied on a scrawny teenager to release her from her prison. You don't scare me."

Calypso's face grew pink, she looked like she wanted to lunge at Thalia but Persephone cleared her throat, "we were alerted by an inside source that you are about to receive a message from Olympus."

"What?" Nico said, "I thought the Gods were unaware of the prophecy," there was an edge to his voice.

Piper felt her own pulse quicken, unknowns buzzed through her head. If the gods knew of the destiny why hadn't they struck the demigods down already? How long could they possibly have left?

But before Piper could speak up there was an odd crack and a large envelope appeared floating in midair.

"Olympus speaks!" Persephone cried.

The envelope looked fairly standard, it was plain white and the edges were lined with gold. The only unusual aspect of the object was the fact that it was about ten times the size of a normal envelope and that it stayed suspended ten feet above the ground.

To all of their surprise, the envelope opened its flap and began to speak in the voice of Zeus, "Dear Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Piper Mclean, Will Solace, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang,"

"So nice to be included Dad," Thalia muttered.

"You are cordially invited for a dinner banquet on August 31 on Olympus. Hercules should also chaperone this trip. Attendance is mandatory. " The envelope closed it's lip and fell to the ground, disintegrating into a pile of ash.

"Well that was dramatic," Percy said breaking the silence.

"August 31," Hazel said softly, "that's only a week away."

"They plan to kill you," Persephone said at once, "we must prepare for battle."

"Now hold up-," Leo said, "we don't know that, all they said is that they want to have dinner with us."

"Do not be foolish," Calypso said glaring at Leo, "this is no family reunion."

"We must prepare for battle," Persephone repeated, her voice firm.

Piper reached for Leo's hand, she needed the comfort of him, even just a little bit. He intertwined his fingers in hers, his callused palms were strangely comforting.

"Is it even possible for us to defeat our parents?" Annabeth asked, "especially since we'll be in their element."

Hercules spoke then, "with the help of an immortal, myself, you should be able to topple them."

"We also have another ally on Olympus," Persephone said mysteriously.

"Who?" Nico demanded.

"Time will reveal itself, my son," Persephone said.

"I am not your son," Nico said angrily, "and you ask us to walk into a death trap, without explaining anything!"

"We shall visit again in a few days," Persephone said, "you must beat the Gods using their own powers against them, farewell my heirs."

And with that, the three immortals disappeared into the mist.


	45. Pushing Forward

**Part 3:** Percy

Percy woke up to the smell of Annabeth's skin, warm and floral like she'd spent time in the Demeter cabin. He climbed out of his bunk, trying not to wake her. She was curled on his bed, her golden curls sprawled around her in a beautiful blonde mess. Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough and Annabeth stirred, her eyelids flickering, revealing her stormy grey eyes.

"Percy, come back," she complained.

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I can't I have something to do, go back to sleep."

Annabeth grumbled something and rolled over.

Percy pulled on his blue bathing suit, and his camp half blood counselors T-shirt. His hair was as messy as ever but he was too lazy to try and fix it, he stepped out into the early dawn sun and made his way towards the lake. He'd made the plan with Nico the night before, and he'd been surprised he'd been included at all. Nico had approached him and asked if he would have a private swimming session with Will, something about the son of Apollo needing a cheer up committee, and Percy never turned down the opportunity to swim with his friends.

Thankfully he beat Nico and Will to the lake, which was shimmering in the early morning light. He jumped off the dock and let the cool water envelop his skin, feeling the bubbles tickle his face. A school of rainbow fish swam by his shin, their tails swishing in unison. He took a few deep breaths, allowing the deep blue to overwhelm his senses, completely relaxing his body. Then, he kicked up forcefully so that his head burst out of the water. Nico di Angelo was sitting on the dock awkwardly, looking around for Percy. His hand was entwined with Will's and sitting behind him was Kayla from the Apollo cabin, and the newest daughter of Hades, Logan.

"Hey, guys!" Percy said smiling at them. He pulled himself up on the dock,

"Hi Percy," Will said sheepishly, he averted his eyes, probably since Percy was shirtless.

Percy took a long look at his companions, taking in their appearances. Will looked exhausted, he was wearing orange swim trunks that went well with the whole sun god look. Percy noticed he had a sort of sun tattoo that spread from his right shoulder to his chest.

Next to him, Nico wore baggy black swim trunks, and a Camp Half-Blood Hades cabin T-shirt, that Percy hadn't known they made. He couldn't imagine there was much demand for it.

Behind Nico, Logan sat in a purple bikini that matched the streaks in her hair. The black inked tattoos covered every inch of her pale skin with the exception of only a few blank patches on her stomach and chest.

Kayla wore a bright pink two-piece, her tan skin flush with orange freckles and her short hair pulled into pigtails. She was also wearing large sunglasses that were a bit too big for her face.

"Alright everyone ready for some swimming?" Percy asked turning on counselor mode.

"Logan's never been," Kayla informed him.

"Really?" Percy asked turning to the daughter of Hades.

Logan shrugged, she swept her dark hair over one shoulder, "water is not my father's domain, so he couldn't protect me."

"That's okay," Percy reassured, "it's super easy, we'll have you swimming laps in no time."

"Easy for a son of Poseidon to say," Nico said sarcastically.

Will grinned and shoved Nico off the dock so that he fell into the water with a loud splash. When he reemerged, his dark hair dripping he glared at his boyfriend, "you are so dead Solace."

Soon the five of them were splashing around in the lake, Logan who was hesitant at first adjusted to the sensation quickly enough. Especially with the help of Kayla who seemed a bit too comfortable around Logan for someone who'd only met her a week or so previously.

After almost an hour in the water, the five of them climbed out to get ready for breakfast. Nico pulled Percy aside to whisper to him, "thanks Jackson, I appreciate you doing this for me."

Percy waved him off, "any time di Angelo, he seems a lot more chipper." And it was true, after the morning swim session Will seemed lighter, his usual permanent grin reinstated on his face, his arm around his sisters shoulder, laughing at some joke Logan had made.

 _Success_ , Percy thought.

Back at his cabin he found a note from Annabeth telling him she'd left for morning wake up but she'd see him at breakfast. She'd misspelled morning but Percy didn't hold it against her, at a camp full of dyslexic demigods it was difficult to find anything without a few spelling mistakes.

He pulled on his jean shorts and his camp necklace, averting his eyes from the statue of his father that Tyson had installed earlier that year. He couldn't think about the task ahead, he just had to keep pushing forward.

At breakfast, he sat with Annabeth, Chiron, Mr. D, and Hercules at the staff table. Chiron looked very content while he consumed a bacon and cheese sandwich. "Remember we have a council meeting after Lunch," Annabeth reminded him, chewing on her own sandwich.

Percy nodded, "thanks I almost forgot." The meetings are semi pointless since there had been virtually no quests or wars in over a year, but the meetings still happened twice a month and the head counselors would voice their opinions on various camp-related matters.

His morning sessions went well enough, he had horseback riding with Hazel and Frank, well really with Hazel as Frank was literally a horse but it was enjoyable none the less. He decided he would ditch lunch at the canteen and headed to the far end of camp, the cave of the oracle of Delphi.

"Rachel!" Percy called knocking on the cave entrance.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was standing in the middle of the room, barefoot, as usual, her red curly hair cascading down her back. She wore a yellow tanktop and blue bell-bottoms, both covered in paint.

"Percy," she said brightening when he entered the room, "and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Percy gestured to the two sandwiches he'd stolen from the dining hall, "do you have any clothes that aren't covered in paint Rach?"

She accepted the sandwich and shrugged, "it's my signature look." She turned to him and went to sit down on one of the many couches occupying the space, "so how are you holding up?"

Percy shrugged, "oh you know, another quest that I have to sacrifice my mental and physical well being because some God decided so, what else is new?"

Rachel sighed, "it never seems to end does it?"

Percy felt a wash of despair come over him, "sometimes I think that's what made Luke lose it, you know? Just the constant quests and the needy gods, they just take and take and take but when do we ever get a break?"

"I don't know," Rachel admitted. She took a bite of her sandwich leaving crumbs around her mouth. "Guess it's just best to make the most of it right?"

When Percy didn't respond, because he couldn't respond she chewed her sandwich and continued. "You know it sucks right, the hand you've been felt is unfair, it's terrible and awful but why fixate on it? What good does that do anyone? It won't change anything, and you'll miss out on the many things you do have. And," she added meeting Percy's eyes, "you make it all a waste for those who have sacrificed for you."

Thalia Grace's face appeared in Percy's head, and her endless anger, followed by the list of those he'd lost, the many friends who'd given everything just for him to remain alive.

"You're right," Percy said. "Thanks, Rach, what would I ever do without you?"

"Probably get together with your girlfriend a lot quicker," Rachel said thoughtfully.

Percy grinned and shook his head at her, "you're something else."

"Come on," Rachel said standing up, "you can give your opinion on my latest work of art."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been slacking on this fic, but I've got two new chapters written, and the one after this I'm very proud of.


	46. Not Your Protagonist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my one and only Thalia chapter! It's an add on because I was inspired by a lovely cosplayer on TikTok! so thank you so much @beccablue.cosplay, this is for u

**Part 3:** Thalia

Thalia Grace woke up angry, in fact, she woke up angry most days. She struggled out of bed, tiptoeing to the bathroom past the cot where Reyna slept peacefully. She looked quite beautiful like that, her dark hair spread across her pillow and her usually firm brow softened, but Thalia didn't have the time to think about that now. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment, her hair was a bit longer now, the spikey black strands coming down over her forehead and covering her ears, and with the makeup and the piercings she wore, it was almost impossible to tell her real age.

Fifteen, forever fifteen.

She'd once dreamed of being an adult, of having the freedom to go wherever she liked, do whatever she wanted, without her drunken mother or baby brother weighing her down. She'd fantasized about the day she'd turn eighteen and leave her family behind, she'd buy a pack of Marlboros and go to a rock concert like the cool girls in the TV shows she had once enjoyed.

But it had only been a fantasy, a dream that could never come true.

She pulled on a long sleeve shirt, black and white with a moon symbol on the front, a birthday gift from Annabeth from years ago. She sat back on her bed and pulled out her makeup bag, and removed the contents, her eyeliner, lipstick, eyeshadow, and mascara. She was carefully lining her eyes in the charcoal color when she noticed that Reyna had awoken and was sitting on her mattress, watching her carefully.

"What?" Thalia demanded, she didn't enjoy being ogled at.

Reyna shook her head, "I just don't understand why you wear all that makeup all the time."

 _Of course, she didn't understand_ , Reyna had chosen to become a Hunter, a liberty Thalia had never really had. She could leave any time she wanted to, continue her life when she decided she was sick of being celibate or a teenage warrior for infinity.

"You don't have to understand," Thalia said sourly, "because I don't wear it for you."

"Of course you don't," Reyna snapped, her brow hardening. Thalia could almost feel Reyna's defenses going up, building the emotional wall she kept around herself to prevent anyone from getting too close.

"How was hunting yesterday?" Thalia asked turning back to her mirror and applying a layer of black lipstick.

"Good actually," Reyna said aloofly. "I shot a deer, there's extra meat in the cooler if you like."

Naturally, Reyna had shot a deer on her first hunt in weeks, was there anything she didn't do flawlessly? She was already Artemis's favorite and she'd only been a Hunter for less than a year.

"We should take Logan next time," Thalia said even though she knew it would rub her friend the wrong way. "I showed her the archery range last night, she's actually pretty good."

A flicker of anger flashed across Reyna's face, and for a moment Thalia feared she had crossed a line. But Reyna nodded, "wonder if she'll want to join the Hunters."

Panic flashed through Thalia's body, she would not let the daughter of Hades be wrapped up into the path she had gone down, miserable and angry, only able to sit on the sidelines and observe.

"She won't," Thalia told her friend firmly. "That's not an option here."

Reyna shrugged and turned back the bow she had been polishing.

"There's a camp council meeting today," Thalia said slowly, "so one of us needs to go."

She watched as Reyna's shoulders stiffened, "I can go," she said quietly.

"I can go as well," Thalia retorted. She didn't know why she was arguing about it, it wasn't like the council meetings were terribly interesting, Thalia just didn't want to be the one to _not_ go.

"Fine, then go," Reyna said defeatedly. "I wanted to hang out with Hazel anyway."

"Fine," Thalia said. She threw her makeup down, grabbed her bow, and stormed out of the cabin.

It was too early to go bother one of her friends, and she didn't really want to see anyone anyway, so Thalia made her way to the Zeus cabin out of desperation.

The cabin was as empty and cold as always, it was hard to believe this had once been her home. The walls were made of white marble and the massive statue of her father looked even more threatening in the early morning light. As per usual Thalia flipped him off before lighting her usual sacrifices, what was he going to do? Turn her into a tree again?

She laid down on what had once been her little brother's bed, curling up in his wool blanket staring at the picture on the nightstand, the one of Piper.

He didn't even have a picture of her, his only sister. Oh well, she probably deserved that. It wasn't like she'd been around for very much of his life, hadn't even known if he was still alive.

Sometimes Thalia wished she'd never woken up, that Percy had never found the golden fleece and she'd stayed a pine tree forever. At least she hadn't known what she was missing.

She stood up then, walked over to her own bed, well sleeping bag anyway. Her own favorite photograph hung on the wall. It was one of the four of them and it was old and yellowing, but Thalia could still make out Luke's smile, Annabeth's messy curls, and Grover before he got his horns. They all looked so young, so happy, so unblemished.

Luke didn't even have his scar yet, he couldn't be more than thirteen in the photo, more concerned with keeping them all safe than demigod revolutions and raising old immortals.

Sometimes she wondered if she'd made it to camp if she could have prevented it all, helped him before he lost sight of what really mattered. Once a young Thalia had dreamed of a normal life but she would have taken a demigod life with him, living at camp together, watching the fireworks, and talking shit about their stupid parents.

Gods she would have been his age now, twenty-three. She should have been graduating college and getting her first jobs, not watching every one of her friends slowly grow older than her and move on with their lives.

She needed a distraction, she couldn't just wallow in her misery all day. She found the stereo she'd stolen from a mall when she was thirteen, on the run and desperate for the comfort of her favorite songs. It was still in the cabin, a bit dusty but still in working condition. Thalia switched on the song and allowed her body to relax into the music, releasing her anger and sadness into the nasally anguished voice that sprang from the speakers.

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes_  
_I'm exposed and it's no big surprise_  
_Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?_  
_This world is forcing me to hold your hand_

She was really moving now, twirling and shaking her hips allowing the melody to wash over her.

_'Cause I'm just a girl, oh, little old me_  
_Well, don't let me out of your sight_  
_Oh, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite_  
_So don't let me have any rights_

Thalia laughed and sang the line in a loud clear voice,

_"Oh, I've had it up to here!"_

And she had, she'd had it with the life that she'd never chosen and yet always had to sacrifice for. But she couldn't allow herself to spiral, what good what that do anyone? Thalia had one mission, she would not let the Gods do what they had done to her to Logan. If she could not save herself it was the least she could do.

*** * ***

The morning was painless enough, she played a few games of pinochle with Dionysus and listened to more angry music. By the time the council meeting rolled around she'd completely forgotten she'd agreed to go. She figured Reyna would probably go anyway and was about to take a very long afternoon nap when there was a wrap on the Zeus cabin door.

"Thalia?" The voice of Nico di Angelo called.

Thalia groaned, she stood up and walked over reluctantly to the door.

"Di Angelo," she said, "with all due respect please go away."

Nico was dressed in baggy black shorts and a grey Mythomagic T-shirt and he was arm and arm with his blonde child of Apollo boyfriend.

"Common Thalia," he said, "come with us, Reyna says your sulking and we're going to the meeting anyway."

"Make Reyna go then," Thalia grumbled.

"She says you insisted that you were the one to represent cabin seven," Will offered, flashing a perfect white tooth grin.

"Oh my Gods," Thalia said, "fine I'll go but only if you get your boyfriend to stop being so godsdamn smiley di Angelo."

Nico cracked his own grin, "I know right? It's infuriating."

Will slapped him in the arm, "excuse me this morning you spent an entire hour trying to get me to smile."

"Yeah well I regret it now," Nico shot back. Thalia shut the cabin door and followed them out.

"Nice shirt there Nico," she teased.

Nico shrugged, "birthday present from Percy."

Thalia smiled remembering the nerdy boy she'd met that first winter after she'd woken back up. Nico had been much shorter than, and much less haunted. She remembered how excited he'd been to find out that the Gods were real, how enthusiastic he'd been about his silly card game. As annoying as he's been, she missed that kid.

The Big House was as chaotic as it usually was during council meetings, with the rowdy head counselors each trying to take charge of the meeting.

"Order! Order!" Annabeth ordered, hanging the butt of her dagger onto the table. Annabeth was pretty frightening which helped shut the demigods up. Thalia took her place next to Percy, who sent her a nod.

"Thank you Annabeth," Chiron said loudly. He approached the front of the desk and opened a piece of paper, clearing his throat. "Okay so we have ten things on the agenda today, Demeter cabin you have the floor."

Katie Gardner stood, she was sixteen maybe seventeen, with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. "We want more compost bins around camp and a commitment to decreasing our general total waste every year."

"Here, here!" Grover said from the corner, he was chewing on a piece of tin foil.

Chiron nodded, "draft the plan and I'll look over it. Next?"

It was Will Solace's turn, "we need more space to practice music, my siblings are driving eachother crazy because they can't practice in the same room."

"Now hold on," Sherman Yang interrupted, "We still don't have a large enough armory and you want a new music room?"

"Yes," Will said sarcastically glaring at Sherman, "because that's what we need, more weapons."

"We're demigods remember?" Sherman retorted, he was short and bulky, "we come to camp to train to fight monsters not to play the violin."

Before Will could come up with a response Chiron coughed loudly and the attention returned to the centaur, "Will, I'll look into expanding the music room, and Sherman, he is right we already have three very large armories, we need to focus on other things for the moment."

Sherman looked very offended and he sunk back into his chair muffing under his breath. Thalia noticed out of the corner of her eye that Connor Stoll was reaching around his chair and rifling through Sherman's pockets but she decided it was probably better not to mention it.

Leo stood rubbing his head, "yeah Chiron we need more scrap metal, with too many kids were running out of materials at double the rate."

Gods that Valdez kid was annoying, Thalia knew she shouldn't hate him so much, he had been Jason's best friend and she knew he wasn't a bad person, he just was so infuriating. Thalia had difficulty with holding grudges, someone rubbed her the wrong way once and she held onto it for years.

Percy was talking now but she hadn't been paying attention, he was running his fingers through his hair the way he did when he was unsure of something.

"Well you know when I came to camp, we thought big three kids didn't exist, but you know they clearly do," Percy was saying, "so I was thinking I could make a support group, just a weekly thing since most of us are year-rounders and I could Iris in or-"

Thalia's heart began to beat four times way too fast, she felt like her lungs were contacting. She didn't know why what Percy said made her so uncomfortable but she didn't have much time to think about it because suddenly she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was going to die if she didn't get air soon. Her fingers were crackling with electricity but she couldn't put it out, she just had to escape.

Thalia stood up and stumbled out of her chair running as fast as she could with her trembling knees out of the Big House and onto the lawn. She could hear Annabeth calling her name loudly but there was no turning back now. The grass was soft and the sun was warm. She fell to her knees as she hyperventilated, her thoughts, her memories, her anger flashed through her brain in a jumped panicked mess.

The electricity was coming faster now, overwhelming her arms and legs and making every hair on her body stand up. She just wanted it to be over, it was so unfair.

For once Thalia wanted it to be her, for once she wanted to be the protagonist, the main character, the one people protected no matter the cost. She'd done her time, she'd sacrificed everything, her mom, Luke, Zoe, Jason, they were all gone. Had the Gods not taken enough from her already? Had her father not punished her enough?

_Was it so awful to be a bit selfish once in a while?_

Thalia was vaguely aware of the hands-on her shoulders, the blurry outline of a familiar face, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Just A Girl By No Doubt, it's sung by a young Gwen Stefani, I highly recommend it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know any spelling or grammar fuck ups or any comments and suggestions.


End file.
